


I Found God, Found Him In A Lover

by Skystreakerz



Series: X Readers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where I'm going with this honestly, M/M, Many much lyrics, Possible PTSD for a certain skeleton???, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has PTSD??? WHAAAAAAT!?!?, References to Alternate Universes because why not, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trying to make this gender neutral soooo..., Unavoidable racism, Voilence, You're somewhat of a badass???, brother fluff cuz I can, first fic on AO3 so bear with me, lots of fluff, possible profanity/language, puns, una-void-able secret characters if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: (Y/n) decided to go to Grillby's for the first time in a long time. And, by 'a long time,' you meant two days. There was always a skeleton at the bar and you would say that you would finally to go up to meet him, but you could never work up the courage to do so. That day, things went down very unexpectedly.(UPDATES WHENEVER THE CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED!!!)





	1. The Bar... (wooo, menacing)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!!! Let's do dis!!! *cracks knuckles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Let's do dis! *cracks knuckles*

_I don't like them innocent. I don't want no face fresh. Want them wearing leather, begging let me be your taste test. I like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies, kiss me in the corridor, but quick to tell me goodbye._

You hummed along to the tune as you stepped out of your car to resume your daily routine of going to your favorite bar, Grillby's. Sure, it was a monster bar, and sure, humans threatened you with whatever you could, but did that stop you? Psssh, just let them try and stop you.

_You say that you're not good for me 'cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve. And, I swear I hate you leave, but I like it anyway._

You took off your headphones and pushed open the door to Grillby's, the cozy warmth reaching you in waves. The chattering and laughing of the monsters inside made you smile as you walked further into the establishment. The monsters from all around were greeting you just as they had two days ago.

"Yo, Drago!"

"Dragon, what's new!? Haven't seen you since Tuesday!"

"Good to see ya, Fire Breather!"

The way that monsters acted always made you wonder why the monsters were thrown underground and discriminated in the first place. You would always greet them the same. "Hey, sorry, I had work."

And, with that, the night began just as it always had. You would try to beat your record of two bottles of Johnnie Walker, which granted you the nicknames, and then you would try to convince yourself to either leave, or finally go talk to the skeleton dude. Pathetic, you didn't even have his name. What were you going to do, say " **Oh, hey, I saw you from the other side of the bar. You wann hang out or something? Yeah, I don't really do good with names, so you're gonna be something like McBoney or McDreamy. Will you go out with me? Yeah, I had a crush on you even though I didn't know your name. Love me senpai."**? Nope, not gonna happen. Though, you would probably say that when you were drunk anyway, so maybe do it before... or, better yet, the next day or something.

No, tonight, you were gonna do it. Tonight was the night, you could feel it. You weren't going to back down, and he was gonna go out with you.

Okay, that was a stretch, and you knew it.

"Hey, Earth to Drago. Why are you staring at Grillby?"

You shook your head and blinked quite a few times to see you had indeed been staring at the bartender, who was awkwardly waving back with his flaming hair flickering anxiously.

You grinned sheepishly and waved back to him. "Sorry!"

He nodded back to you and resumed to clean the glass cup.

You turned back to your monster friends and resumed to pet Lesser Dog as you all continued your drinking game. The TV was on and everyone was tense, trying to catch the words that they were looking for as the program dragged on. Of course, Big Mouth was almost always the one to announce it.

"She said 'My Child'! OH, take it!" He would yell and everyone else groaned, taking another shot.

That's when you spotted something in the corner of your eye. You looked over to face it, but nothing was there. You could have sworn you saw something black standing there staring only a moment ago...

You yelped as Dogamy and Dogaressa both shouted together the words, "She said SOUL! She said SOUL!"

Another round of shots was passed around and you all took a drink. You downed it easily and watched the screen intently, listening to the words leaking out of the speakers.

"We are well aware that there is controversy from within our new alliance, but I assure you, all of you, that we will work tirelessly to achieve your acceptance." The one who spoke, Toriel Dreemurr, stood on a stage with cameras being flashed and the rustle of the reporters bombarding the poor former ruler of the UNDERGROUND.

"SHE SAID ALLIANCE!!!" You shouted, slamming your hands on the table. Everyone groaned as they took shots of their own.

You looked back over at the bar to see Grillbz talking to the same skeleton again. You sighed and decided it was finally time you tried to talk to that god-forsaken skeleton. You told yourself, 'one more round and I'll do it,' but you never could.

You began to stare again. The skeleton's blue jacket took on a little bit of an orange tint as Grillbz talked with him. It gently moved up and down with his ribcage as he laughed. His loosely fitting black basketball shorts hung just below his jacket, the white stripes on the sides glinting when it caught the light just right. His legs were resting below him on the stool, his feet hidden by fluffy white slippers. His bony hands were wrapped around a ketchup bottle, which rested to the side of him on the bar counter. And, every so often, Grillbz would glance up at you and nod to something the skeleton had said.

"FRISK AND ALLIANCE!!!"

You snapped towards the group again and Big Mouth cheered as he watched you and everyone else take down another two shots. You tried your hardest to pay attention to the TV, but it was impossible. Not when you could see Grillbz and the skeleton look at you every now and then from the corner of your eye.

You heard the door behind you open, and you turned to see who had come in. So had everyone else. It took a couple seconds to register what was happening in your mind, but when it finally did, you leaped into action.

Three people with heavy guns, masks over their faces. "Everybody down on the floor! Now!" Your friends only looked on before one of them came forwards and kicked Lesser Dog to the ground, making him whimper and curl up on the floor. "I said down! Or, y-"

"GET," you kicked the man in the jaw, "THE FUCK," you punched the side of his face, making him stagger to the floor, "OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCH!!!"

She sound of a shotgun going off rang in your ears as you felt something hit your side. You snapped your attention back to the other two men. "YOU WANNA FUCKING GO!?!?" You pulled out a pair of pistols you had always kept handy and hidden, cocking them. "THEN LETS DANCE!!! SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!!!" You shot the pistol at the two, who immediately retreated with their boss in tow.

You waited until the roar of their vehicle had only become a distant white noise before putting away your pistols and rushing over to Lesser Dog. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

He whimpered, but nodded. You sighed and nodded. "It doesn't look too bad, but I'll get you something for you. One sec." You ran up to Grillbz and the skeleton, who were both staring at you intently. "Grillbz, I need an ice pack and some gauze stat. Oh... and uh..." you brought up your arm to scratch the back of your head, "sorry about the... uh... mess. I didn't mean to."  
"..................... Do not worry about it." With that, he took off into the back of the restaurant.  
The skeleton was still staring at you as you waited for Grillbz to come back, vigorously tapping on the surface of the bar. You went to grab your headphones to see you hadn't stopped your music.

And all the kids cried out "please stop you're scaring me!" I can't help this awful energy! God damn right, you should be scared of me! Who is in control?

Grillbz came back from the back of the restaurant and handed you the items. You sprinted back over to Lesser Dog, who was whimpering and holding his abdomen. You slowly pulled his paws away and began to wrap the gauze around his slowly bleeding stomach while you told him to hold it against his head where it slammed against the wall. All the while, the skeleton's gaze didn't leave you. Even after everyone had left and you were the only one besides him.

Even with you two being alone, you still couldn't bring yourself to talk to the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end! Sorry it's so short... :3


	2. A Creative Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK!!! I'm gonna try and update every weekend if possible!

It had been almost three days since the incident. You still hadn't gotten McDreamy's real name. How stupid you were. You had literally nearly killed 3 guys with shotguns, but apparently talking to a skeleton was too much for you.

Because that makes so much sense.

"Come on, (Y/n)," you started to reason, "it's just one person. A really... hot... skeleton..."

Well, that didn't work out quite as you had planned.

You were taken out of your wallowing disparity when you heard a loud knock at the door. That was new. No one ever really visited you ever. You got up off your couch and paused the music that was still playing in the background. You turned and walked to the door, steeling yourself for what was on the other side. You gripped the handle and twisted it, slowly opening the door. You peeked out through the crack in the door. "He-"  
Before you could even finish, a fish lady with a reeeeeeeally tall skeleton burst through and moved to hug you, shouting your name the whole way.  
You blinked in confusion, trying to register just what was happening.

And that was when you saw McDreamy.

He was standing there, looking up at you with those dancing, sparkling lights for eyes. His permanent grin tipped up just the slightest at the sight of you being squeezed to death. His... eyebrow... bones... arched as you kept staring at him.

You immediately looked away and faced your two friendly assailants. "U-Uh... too... t-tight."

They both pulled back and the fish girl slammed your back with her hand. They were both laughing. "Yeah, sorry about that, (Y/n)!" The fish girl shouted.

"Wait, how do y-"

"MY BROTHER HAS TOLD US OF YOUR COURAGEOUS ACT FROM THREE NIGHTS AGO!" Boomed the gigantic skeleton. "HE HAS BEEN WISHING TO THANK YOU, ALONG WITH EVERYONE IN THE MONSTER COMMUNITY!"

Your mouth had opened just a bit and all you could do was nod. You went to grab your covered left hand with your right, but stopped it before the two hands could touch. You tried to nonchalantly pass it off ascrossing your arms instead. "Oh. Well, how do you know my address, then?"

The fish lady was the one to answer next. "Grillby gave it to us!"

You mentally face palmed. Of course they got it from him. "Okay, next question-"

The large skeleton gasped dramatically. "HUMAN, PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR BEING SO RUDE. I AM THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS!" He placed a hand on his ribcage and posed dramatically.

"And, I'm Undyne!" Her one yellow eye flashed at you as she gave a thumbs up, showing off her very sharp yellow teeth.

"Well, nice to meet you. I would say my name is (Y/n), but that would be kind of pointless." You smiled up at them.

You saw McDreamy come up from behind Papyrus with his grin still etched into his face. "name's sans. sans the skeleton."

You internally both screamed and cheered. You finally got McDreamy's real name!

... Didn't mean you had to use it all the time.

You smiled over at Sans. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

He chuckled and rolled his eye lights, which still shined brightly. "yeah."  
"HUMAN, SINCE YOU HAVE DONE US SUCH A GREAT FEAT, WE ARE INVITING YOU TO DINNER!" Papyrus cut in before anything else could have been said.

"Yeah, Punk! It's gonna be great!"

"Wait, now? It's 11:30 in the mor-"

"THEN WE SHALL INVITE YOU TO BOTH LUNCH AND DINNER!"

You couldn't help but smile. He was such a little cinnamon roll. "Oh, alright. Alright. One sec."

You retreated into the depths of your two bedroom apartment. You grabbed your phone and sighed, deciding to go with a blue shirt and grey jean shorts. You looked back to make sure the door was closed, then took off your jacket and slowly pulled off the gauze on your left hand. A large gash had made itself present when the bullet grazed across the middle of your palm. You swallowed and grabbed the roll of gauze on the counter in your bedroom and slowly wrapped it around your other hand. You exhaled heavily and got up, putting on your pair of black gloves and grabbing your motorcycle helmet. When you came back, they were still waiting for you. Papyrus was the first to react.

"HUMAN. ARE YOU READY?" He asked in his unimaginably loud voice.

You nodded and walked forwards. "You'll lead the way, then?"  
"OF COURSE, HUMAN." With that, the four of you ran downstairs, you locking the door first.

Outside the apartment was a seeming newly bought convertible sports car. You whistled lowly. "This yours?"

"INDEED, HUMAN," Papyrus answered.

"Yeah, Punk!" Undyne chimed in.

Sans just shrugged. "nah, i've got a 'cycle."

You nodded and went off to the garages. "Meet you guys in a sec!"  
When you opened the door to the garage, your Baby was waiting for you. Its (fave. Color) and black highlights twinkled in the light flowing in. The sleek black leather seat was glowing, seeming to be waiting for you.

Oh, how you loved Baby.

You secured your helmet to your head and slipped onto Baby. You started her up and backed out, smoothly driving to the others. You looked over to see Sans was on a blue bike with black highlights, lazily spread across it. Papyrus and Undyne were in the red convertible, the top pulled back so Papyrus could actually sit in the car.

You smirked behind your helmet and nodded over to Papyrus and Undyne. "Whenever you're ready!"

The four of you took off down the road without a care in the world, driving around the winding roads of the city to get to where you supposed the skeleton brothers lived. You started to drift into thought before you even realized it, going on autopilot.

_What were these guys even like? Were they creepy? What if I just made the hugest mistake of my life for accepting this? What if they kill me? Will-_

You were cut off from your thoughts when you heard Papyrus start shouting again. "HUMAN, WE HAVE ARRIVED."

You screeched to a halt and turned Baby off, simultaneously leaping towards the others.

Papyrus got literal stars in his eyes as he placed his two gloved hands to the sides of his face. "WOWIE, HUMAN. I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!"

You shrugged. "Name either. Now, what's for lunch?" _I'm starving, haven't eaten anything since 4, you thought_.

The skeleton immediately brightened, if that was even possible. "SPAGHETTI!!!" He then rushed inside in a flash.

You blinked and looked over to find Undyne and Sans talking to each other and glancing at you every so often. You couldn't help but feel like you had already screwed up.

And, you just got home.

"(y/n)?" Asked Sans, snapping you back to reality.

You looked down at him. "Yes?"

"you okay? you kinda spaced out there for a bit." He smirked over at you.

You shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine. You ready to go in?"

He shrugged back and you both strode inside. Or, at least, you thought you both did. You took off your helmet and set it by the door. When you got to the kitchen where Papyrus was motioning you over, Sans was already sitting in one of the chairs dark brown wooden chairs at the same colored table. You stared at him, pointing at the door, then at him, then at the door, then back again.

"You- He- Wh- Huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh, his jacket waving up and down with his ribcage as he did so. He laughed so hard, he started crying, blue tears falling from his eye sockets.

Okay, so add crying to the things regular skeletons can't do but this one can. Now the list really was getting long.

Undyne tried to hide her laugh, along with Papyrus. You groaned and cradled your head in your right hand. "Thanks, makes me feel so much better about myself," you announced sarcastically.

"oh really? maybe i should laugh at you more often then."

You gave Sans, who was now wearing a genuine grin, a deadpan stare. "Uh, no thank you." He chuckled in response as you slid into the seat next to him and looked around the kitchen.

The kitchen seemed like every other kitchen. It was mostly clean, save for the spaghetti splattered at the light colored granite counter that went across the top some dark brown cabinets. The marble backsplash on the wall between the counter and more extremely long, dark brown cabinets shimmered as Papyrus and Undyne moved around and the sunlight hit. In the middle of the room was an island, the same granite countertops and dark brown colored wall being used.

The large two door black fridge was to the left of where you sat, which was to the right of the entrance. The stove and microwave were placed next to the fridge, still leaving room for more counter space.

On the right was a massive window that spanned the entire wall, letting in the morning sun with its 16 foot tall, 40 foot long glory. The table you were at was set right next to the window, the glass doors leading to the backyard right next to Sans. The McDreamy himself was only sitting to the left of you. Only a foot away.

You tried to distract yourself from the McDreamy next to you by taking in the smells. Oh, the smells! The strong smell of freshly cut (and crushed) tomatoes filled the air, along with the smallest hint of hamburger to go along. A stronger smell, one that smelled of freshly baked French bread with butter and garlic, melded beautifully with the previous other smells. Your mouth began to water profusely as you kept smelling the delicious air around you.

You heard McDreamy start to chuckle, so you turned to him. He was looking at you, his hands in his jacket pockets. "hungry?"

Hungry wasn't a strong enough word. It couldn't even begin to describe what you felt like. But, you nodded anyway. The smells were just so good.

"yeah, papyrus has gotten way better with his cooking since we moved up here." He leaned back in his chair. "and, i mean way better."

You smiled, barely paying attention. "I can't imagine." You started to fiddle with your black leather gloves, which you still hadn't taken off.

You saw Sans eye your hands carefully before slowly advancing with words. "hey, you get shot or something?"

You tried not to show your nervousness as you were slowly taken back into the depths of your past. "No, why?"

He stayed silent for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "just wondering why you haven't taken off your gloves."

"Oh." Words? What're those?

"hey, what's the matter? COW got your tongue?"

Did he just... make a pun out of your gloves?

"SANS, OH MY GOD!" Shouted Papyrus from across the room.

You couldn't help but snicker. They were almost as bad as yours. "Yeah, I tend to have MOOre of that the longer I sit with others."

"OH NO, NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus complained, trying to finish his spaghetti. "AND EVERYTHING WAS GOING SO WELL!"

"Sorry, Papyrus! I'll stop!" You shouted over to him.

You and McDreamy talked a little more as Papyrus and Undyne kept shouting at each other while they prepared lunch. It was a dream come true, even more of that if you were being honest. But, every so often, you would swear you would see either Papyrus or Undyne glance back at you then quickly start preparing the spaghetti again. And then, there was always that small, black, shadowy blob in the corner that always disappeared before you could even glance.

You sighed in relief when Papyrus and Undyne finally came over with four plates of spaghetti garlic bread spread across them. You quickly grasped for your plate when it was finally handed to you. The garlic bread steamed, gently carrying the smell along with it. The spaghetti, sauce, and meatballs had the same effect, making you finally lose all control. You snatched up your fork and furiously began to dig in, your stomach growling in appreciation.

The taste was better than it smelled. It was deliciously indescribable.

  
After 3 servings of spaghetti and four pieces of garlic bread, you had finally had enough. Your tongue wanted more, but your stomach was begging you to stop. Papyrus seemed close to tears, Sans had a grin on his face again, and Undyne looked at you like you were insane.

"Papyrus," you started, "that was amazing."

A small orange tear ran down his face. "THANK YOU HUMAN!" He leaned into you and hugged the life out of you. He then pulled back.

You laughed. "No problem, Papyrus. But, I should be the one thanking you. Your cooking was just-" you made an 'okay' sign with your hand. "It was the best I've had in a long time."

He cheered, then posed dramatically. "OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING IS UNRIVALED WHEN IT COMES TO SPAGHETTI."

Undyne smiled and slapped your back again. "You like anime!?"

Your eyes lit up. "Favorite!?"

She smirked. "ALL IF IT!!!"

You laughed. "I guess that works. Mine's (Anime)."

"Nice! Hey, let's go watch some Full Metal!"

"Oh, He-" you saw Sans' sockets go dark. "Eeeeeeeeeeeck yeah!"

The lights came back. Thank god.

  
\---

  
The day went on like any other night, you supposed, if you had friends. You would constantly get beaten by Sans in video games, fangirled over animes with Undyne, and helped Papyrus solve random puzzles and play board games. You guys had dinner and went on with your shenanigans. All in all, it was very successful of a day. Sans wouldn't stop throwing in puns when it seemed comically necessary, and annoyed Papyrus to no end. Not that you cared, the two always seemed to be the perfect image of brothers to you.

You only wished you had that.

You involuntarily sighed and leaned your head back on the couch. You felt Sans look up at you.

"you okay there, (y/n)?"

You picked your head back up and looked at his unreadable face. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." You smiled at him. "Why?"

He silently stared at you for a moment longer before turning back to face the TV, which had an episode of Black Butler playing. "nothing."

You looked over at the clock, which read 10:48. Your eyes went wide and you looked over at the window. It was completely dark outside. "Oh crap!" You leaped off the couch. The really comfortable couch which had you seated next to McDreamy.

"what?" Sans looked up at you.

"I've got work tomorrow!" You ran over to the front door and grabbed for your helmet.

"well, i'll tell papyrus. night, kiddo," he yelled over to you as you slammed the door behind you.

... kiddo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo??? I think that went... well...


	3. Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Here we go again!

You groaned and slowly raised yourself off the couch, rubbing your temples. You tried to wake yourself from the comfortable sleep you had wanted for for so long. You didn't want to deal with this throbbing headache, or this constant sickness. You opened your eyes and saw you were wrapped in a warm blanket and wearing clothes that were way too big to be yours. You slowly looked over at the table in front of the couch and saw your phone. You had remembered that you recorded something on there and decided to listen to it later. You curled up and pulled the blanket over your head, wanting some sleep that never came to you, even after a half an hour. You looked over to the clock. 4AM. Nice.

You grabbed for your phone and logged in, seeing the recording already pulled up.

You had always recorded your nights at Grillby's, it was just a weird habit, you guessed. Since, well, you used to always do it when-

You started to play the video before you could slip further into that train of thought.

  
\---

  
You exhaled slowly as you stood in front of the door to Grillby's. You almost didn't want to go inside. Scared? No... not exactly anyway. It was kind of hard to explain. Ever since the 'incident,' you felt like you weren't exactly welcome. Maybe that was just your past talking again.

**Or maybe, it's true?**

_No, don't listen to him. It's not true. If anything, you were a hero!_

**That's what they said then too.**

You swallowed hard and finally forced yourself to walk inside. It was just as it had always been, the TV mounted on the left wall humming along with the commotion of the rest of the place. The chattering around you flourished as you walked in.

"HEY GUYS, DRAGO'S BACK!!!"

You were greeted with whistles and cheering, along with lots of clapping. You laughed and waved them off. "Oh, come on guys. It wasn't a big deal."

"C'mon, Drago! You know that was a huge deal!"

You sighed and rolled your eyes, a smile still plastered on your face. "Whatever you guys say."

"First drinks are on me!" Shouted Dogamy.

"And me!" Chimed in Dogaressa.

You slipped into one of the seats at the table and Grillbz came out with a whole platter full of shot glasses and a wide arrange of different drinks such as vodka, whisky, rum, orange juice, Irish cream, tequila, and quite a few more. You smirked, knowing exactly what you were gonna do. It always seemed to be your favorite.

The Mind Eraser.

You took a shot glass and the three different drinks required. You started to pour the drinks in the glass and took it down. It was just as good as it ever was. Everyone else was making their own little concoctions as well.

"heyya."

"Hey, Sans! Finally decided to join us, ey?" Asked Big Mouth.

You looked up to see McDreamy himself, sitting in the chair next to you. Ho damn, this was not a good idea. Drunk you plus words plus McDreamy equals disaster. Not that you didn't want to be next to McDreamy, you just didn't want to be drunk in front of him.

He chuckled his signature chuckle. "i decided why not." He shrugged, winking at no one in particular.

You tried not to show your dread and smiled. "Well, isn't this new?" You whipped up another shot of Mind Eraser and passed it over to him.

He pushed it back to you. "thanks, but i got my drink already." He held up a ketchup bottle.

Right, he drank ketchup.

"Oh." You took up the Mind Eraser and downed it. "So, why are you here with us? You didn't just decide to come over here for the hell of it, did you?"

"eh." He shrugged again.

You gave him a blank stare. "'Eh?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"don't know." He winked at you.

_Hoooooooo shit. Hide your face, hide your face, hide your face, hide your face._

You brought up another shot of Mind Eraser to your mouth, keeping it there until your blush went away... or at least could pass off as you starting to get drunk. "Wow."

"Hey, don't drink everything yet! We still have to do our game!"

Sans looked over at Doggo. "game?"

"YEAH! It's where we try to call out words that someone repeatedly says and if you don't call it out before someone else, you and the others drink. Wanna join in?"

You swallowed nervously. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod don't agr-_

"sure." Your heart sunk. "sounds," he brought up a bottle of vodka, "ABSOLUTely," he then held up a bottle of whisky, "WHISKYfying."

Everyone at the table began to burst into laughter. He put down the bottles and chimed in on the laughing.

_Well, you're screwed._

"Yo, Drago. You makin' the shots?" Asked Doggo.

"You know it!" You took up all of the drinks and proceeded to make different kinds of shots. You handed each of the monsters their own shots and took your own, turning up the TV volume.

"Who's on tonight?" Asked Big Mouth.

"Usual," you replied, trying to not get distracted by the way you could see nearly all of McDreamy from the corner of your eye. "Soul, My Child, Frisk, the Ambassador, alliance, monsterkind, the Underground."

With that, the TV started to ramble on wth Toriel and Asgore debating whatever it is they decided to debate over during the conference. Everyone went quiet, focusing on the TV. Toriel was back on the podium, going on about different political things and what not.

You heard Sans shift closer to you. "you GOAT to be KIDding me. is this really all you do?"

You turned to him with a nod. "Yeah, it's pretty f-"

"THE AMBASSADOR!!!"

You groaned and took a shot, then continued to answer Sans' question. "It's pretty fun. I mean, yeah, sometimes it gets annoying, but pretty soon everything is a buzzword and we laugh at everything." 

Sans arched one of his... eyebrow bones. "oh really. would have never guessed."

You rolled your eyes, a smile creeping onto your face.

You proceeded to talk for a while, intaking shots left and right in the process. You could tell you were getting pretty drunk, but you didn't care at the moment. You were talking with McDreamy and it was going well, considering you were probably now legally drunk.

You laughed as Sans continued to make his pun streak. When you finally stopped laughing, you wiped a tear away and decided to change the subject. "Yeah, but anyway, how're you? Is Papyrus doing okay?"

He shrugged, his grin still plastered on his face. You could swear you saw it get bigger the more drunk you got. "we're fine, i guess. not much's going on with us, but you kn-"

The door was slammed open, making the bell at the door nearly fly off its hinges. You grabbed for your gun before you heard Papyrus' extremely loud and easily identifiable voice. "BROTHER! WHAT, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU DOING BACK AT GRILLBY'S!?" You relaxed your hold on your gun and internally sighed. Thank Asgore for that.

"oh, hey bro." Sans waved back at his brother, who was striding over to the table you all sat at.

"DON'T YOU, 'HEY,' ME, BROTHER!!! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS- OH, HELLO, HUMAN!"

You looked over at Papyrus and waved lazily. "Well, hey there, Papyrus. What're you doing here?"

"I," he posed dramatically, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO RETRIEVE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER."

"Oh, well, isn't that n-"

"UNDERGROUND!" Shouted Big Mouth.

You took another at least 6 more shots and turned back to Papyrus. He was trying to pry Sans from his seat by his hood, but he just ended up dragging the whole chair instead. You couldn't help but laugh, falling to the floor in the process.

And this is why you hated Mind Erasers, but loved them at the same time 

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

You couldn't answer as you kept laughing. "Oooooooh, I don't know. Maybe. Kiiiiinda hard to tell."

Sans started to laugh as well, still gripping his chair as his brother dragged him along.

"Saaaaans, stop laughing at meeeee." You tried to get up off the floor. "I'm trying my best here." You nearly fell over again, but stayed on your feet. "So, how are you two?"

Papyrus grabbed you by the collar of your jacket and slung you over his shoulder, continuing out the door.

"SEE YA DRAGO!!!"

"MMMM BYE GUYS!!!" You shouted and waved back. You looked down at Papyrus. "Where're we goin'?"

"I AM TAKING YOU AND MY BROTHER HOME."

"Well, thaz nice. Thank you Daddy." You went to drink from the glass in your hand, but found it was empty. "Awwwwww, but whyyyyy?"

"HUMAN, WHY DID YOU CALL ME YOUR FATHER?" Papyrus asked, putting you into one of the seats of the convertible.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," you shrugged and fell on your side, your head hitting the tan leather seat next to you, "I dunno."

He stared at you for a second before turning back and to start up the car. "YOU ARE ONE STRANGE HUMAN."

The car on the ride to Daddy's house was full of laughs and McDreamy being dreamy. His laugh sent a shiver down your spine every time he used it, and his eye lights made your heart writhe. Oh god, what were you gonna do with yourself?

"MILK!" You shouted randomly.

"milk?" McDreamy asked.

"MILK!!!" You threw your hands in the air.

"MOOvelous choice."

Papyrus looked completely done with the both of you as he dragged you two inside. He was stomping even louder than usual, which was a feat in itself.

You started to laugh uncontrollably. "Daddy, gimme McDreamy for Christmas."

He brought you to his room and pulled open the drawer, showing off shirts and pajama pants. "I WILL GET YOU THAT FOR CHRISTMAS IF YOU CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT TO WEAR."

You pointed in random directions. "I want that one. Can I have McDreamy now?"

"I DON'T-"

"Ooooooo, my phone's still recording! I'll just turn it off. BOOP!"

  
\---

  
You stared at the screen of your phone, absolutely still for what felt like an eternity. Finally, you stopped and turned off your phone, collapsing back on the couch. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope. Nope, nuh-uh. Nope. I ain't dealin' with this."

"dealin with what?"

You shot upright and saw Sans sitting on the other side of the couch. "What? I didn't say any- I mean- Uh..." you looked down at the floor. "How long have you been there?"

"not long. only just got down here." He shrugged. "why?"

You sighed in relief and let your head fall back down on the pillow. "No reason whatsoever."

He hummed lowly, making you try to hide the shiver that shot up your spine. "so, who's McDreamy?"

You froze, a chill going through your heart. "Wh-What?"

"what, you deaf now?" He laughed. "i wanted to hear who McDreamy was."

"O-Oh." You went silent. "U-Uh..."

"aw, c'mon, kid. who's this McDreamy you kept talking about?" He asked again, leaning closer to you.

 _Keep your breathing steady, keep your breathing steady, keep your breathing steady._ "I don't really know."

He arched an eyebrow bone. "you told me i knew 'im last night."

"I-I-I, uh..."

_Nopenopenopenopenopenopenowaynopenuhuhnonahnopenopenopenopenothappeningitsnotgonnahappennopenopenope._

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh.."

His arched eyebrow bone only went up further. You covered your face with the blanket and silently freaked out. He laughed. "c'mon, don't tell me it's papyrus."

You slammed down the blanket. "WHAT!?!? NO!!! HE'S TOO INNOCENT!!!"

"then who?" He asked, leaning in even closer.

His eyes, oh his eyes. You couldn't stop staring at them. They were just so soft, so soothing, so... what were you trying to do again?

You blinked and looked down at your lap. "I-I..."

He sighed and scooted closer, causing you to involuntarily jump. "it's someone i KNOW, right?"

You nodded hesitantly.

"then, let me name the people and monsters i know. toriel?"

You shook your head.

"asgore?"

Another shake.

"undyne?"

Nope.

"alphys?"

Who's that?

"frisk?"

Ha, too young.

"Mettaton?"

You only wished you were that famous.

"big mouth? bun bun? grillbz? doggo? greater dog? lesser dog? ugly fish? punk hamster?"

You shook your head to all of them.  
"well, looks like i don't know 'em, sorry kid." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eye sockets.

"Nah, it's okay. I just... would've thought you would know 'em." You internally sighed in relief. That was a close one. "He is pretty famous, though."

"hm."

The two of you sat in silence for a while... a bit awkward, but you didn't care. You draped an arm over your eyes and exhaled heavily, yawning right afterwards. "Did I wake you or something?"

"hm? oh, no. i was up a little while ago."

You hummed in response. "Really? Couldn't sleep, or just don't feel tired?" You were starting to fall asleep again, oh goodie.

"Mmm, both." You felt his eyes on you, so you decided to move your arm slightly and open one eye and saw you were right.

You arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"yeah..." McDreamy sure did shrug a lot, didn't he?

You closed your eye and moved your arm back down. The tension had eased, if only a little bit. At least it wasn't as smothering as it was before.

The new sound of Sans' soft snoring and the mere proximity of you to him began to make you even more tired. You couldn't help it, McDreamy always made you feel like the luckiest person alive to know him. Well, at least, his name anyway. You began to drift further and further into the depths of sleep with the lulling sound of Sans' snoring and the warmth of the blanket wrapped around you. His closeness only let you slip further, not caring what nightmare the rest of the remaining sleeping hours brought.

All you needed was right next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened!


	4. The Chapter Where McDreamy's McCuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOAH!!!

_Ringing._

_All you heard was ringing. The dull ringing that always surrounded you no matter what you did or where you went. It haunted you in your waking hours and took hold of you while you slept. The blackness that you had still been unable to grow accustomed to filled your vision every night, only broken up by the flashing white symbols that would appear and dissipate in an instant._

You panted and tried to run somewhere, anywhere, to get out of this nightmare. You called out for help.

**...**

**But, nobody came.**

  
\---

  
Your eyes shot open, a cold sweat coating your forehead. It wasn't the first time you had woken up like that, and hell if it wasn't the last. You sighed shakily, bringing your right hand to rub your face. At least it was brighter than the last time you were awake. You couldn't take any more of that sickening void.

You moved to get up before feeling something on your stomach. Come to think of it, your left arm was trapped by whatever it was as well. You swallowed and slowly picked your head up to see what it was. Your breath caught at the sight.

Sans snored lightly, his back moving up and down with his breathing. He had one arm wrapped around your stomach as the other had taken hold of your left arm. His face was laying comfortably on your stomach, moving every once in a while in a circular motion as though he was snuggling with a pillow. His left leg was crossing comfortably between yours while his right just curled up under him.

Oh damn, dream come true much?

Your face began to heat up as though it were a forest-fire. _McDreamy? Here? With you? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?!? AND HE WAS CUDDLING YOU HOLY-_

He mumbled something softly and shifted. He stopped moving again after he had had made himself more comfortable. He then made a small mewling sound before snuggling into your stomach, making him sigh in content. You could feel a smile grace his face.

God, it was adorable.

Your heart fluttered as you brought your trembling right hand up to his skull. When it finally made contact, McDreamy hummed and angled closer to your hand, beckoning it closer. You smiled and complied, causing him to make a sound akin to a hum. He slightly relieved the hold he had on your left hand and moved to cuddle closer to you. You slowly began to stroke across the top of his skull, causing him to make a purring sound and shiver the slightest bit.

You lightly traced across his jawline, then across the underside of his skull around the area where his vertebrae connected, and finally around the top of his skull. He just kept wanting more. This went on for quite some time, it seemed. And, you didn't want it to end any time soon. But, it abruptly ended when you heard McDreamy groan and he started to rustle, finally coming out of his slumber.

You immediately froze and tried to pretend you were asleep, laying your head to the side and shutting your eyes. You heard him breathe in and groan, moving his head off your stomach and disentangling himself from your arm and most likely sitting up. It took a moment before you heard anything else. And, when you finally did hear something, you thought it was to be expected.

He breathed in sharply through his nose and went stiff. He felt as though he was panicking, trying to figure out what to do next. And then, suddenly, you felt nothing next to you. You peeked out of one eye and saw that he was just... gone. Vanished into thin air.

You forced yourself to ignore the humming spots on your skin which made contact with McDreamy and got out of bed... well, couch, but close enough. You groaned and walked over to the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and opening it. Most of the things inside were ketchup and spaghetti related, but there was also milk and other necessities. You took out the milk and headed over to the cabinetry, scouring through them for the cereal. When you finally found some cereal, you found it was your favorite. You took the two items and silently set them on the table before turning back to the cabinetry. The prospect of getting a spoon and a bowl filled you with DETERMINATION.

"Onward!" You whispered to yourself, pointing over to the cabinets and drawers.

You walked forwards to tackle the enemy in front of you, ready to go through everything there. You went through every drawer and every cabinet before you finally found the items you were looking for. You went back to the table and proceeded to have your breakfast, pouring the cereal and then the milk. You looked back at the fridge as you slowly ate your cereal. You had to at least do something for your forced hosts.

After you finished your breakfast, you went over to the island and proceeded to wash your dishes, then put them in the sink. You then went back to the cabinets and took out a metal bowl and a whisk. You then went to the fridge and took out the eggs. You grabbed the milk off the table and brought it over to the island, setting it next to the eggs. You then turned back to the cabinets and began your quest to find the bread, spatula, and cinnamon. While you did so, you put on some music. You set your phone on the island and started to make breakfast, setting out a grittle and heating it.

_Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so. You said your mother only smiled on her TV show. You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope. I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old._

You cracked four eggs into the bowl and whisked them together before adding in the milk and cinnamon. You hummed along before turning back, forgetting to get out the pumpkin spice. You shrugged and turned back, still mixing the contents around.

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece. And now, you're tearing through the pages and the ink._

You started to hum along as you started to mix in just a pinch more cinnamon. You then started to take out the Texas Toast you found in one of the cupboards and placed them in the egg, cinnamon, milk concoction. You then flipped the bread piece over and took it out, placing it on the now heated grittle. The soggy bread fizzed and hissed as it made contact with its black surface. You then proceeded to place more bread pieces on until you had fit the most you could on it.

_Everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans. And now, I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams. And, it's blue. And, it's blue._

You took up the spatula in your hand and waited for the bread to finally form into French Toast. While the first batch was being made, you turned back to the cupboards and took out syrup, whipped cream, plates, and forks. You went over and set them on the table. It was Saturday, after all. You were absolutely sure no one would have work. And, how right you were. You heard two doors seeming in sync slam open and shut.

_Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams. And now, he's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means. And he's blue._

You took one of the plates over to the grittle and flipped the pieces of French Toast onto it and walked over to set it in the middle of the table. When you reached the grittle and turned back, you saw Papyrus and Sans were there waiting.

"HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD COOKING SKILLS!"

You chuckled and flipped on some more 'soggy breads'. "Yeah, I do it when I'm bored."

**And when you-**

You stiffened. _Don't even start._

"looks good, kiddo," Sans admitted, his hands shoved into his pockets as he looked over at the French Toast, still steaming in front of the skele-bros.

You smiled a strained smile, the one you usually used. "Thanks."

_And he's blue._

You flipped over the soggy breads and set down the spatula. You looked over at Papyrus with a sheepish grin. "I'll pick it all up, I promise."

"HUMAN, THERE IS NO NEED!" Papyrus immediately stood up, nearly sending his chair toppling to the floor. "I," he posed dramatically, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL REPAY YOUR KINDNESS BY PICKING THIS UP."

"But- I- Jus- You're the one hosting," you tried to argue. But, Papyrus would have none of it.

"NO, HUMAN. YOU MADE US BREAKFAST, SO NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP." You sighed and smiled before finishing up and starting to get things put away while Papyrus was eating and talking to his bro.

_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through._

"so, you still going to that thing, bro?"

"OF COURSE, BROTHER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER MISS IT."

"well, you better hurry, cuz they start in an hour."

"NYEH!?!? SINCE WHEN!?!?!?!?"

"since you found out about it two months ago."

"WOWIE. TIME SURE DOES FLY, DOESN'T IT, HUMAN?"

You were snapped out of your thoughts. "Hm? Oh, yes."

I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME, HUMAN?"

You blinked and looked up at him, putting away the last of the items. "Where are you going?" And, is McDreamy going?

"I AM REPORTING TO A MEETING CHIEF UNDYNE HAS PREPARED FOR US IN THE SURFACE ROYAL GUARD," he answered as he sped around the giant of a house.

"Wait, Undyne's Chief of Police?" You asked, shoving the dishes into the dishwasher.

"INDEED."

"Well, that's cool. But, if it's a meeting, don't you need to go alone?"

"NO, I AM ALLOWED TO BRING ALONG TWO INDIVIDUALS, AND I HAVE DECIDED I SHALL BRING YOU AND MY LAZYBONES BROTHER, SANS."

AW YEAH!

You sighed. "Of course I'll join you, Papyrus. I might have to-"

He grabbed both you and McDreamy before bolting out the door, the door locking and the alarm setting immediately. He slammed you both into his red convertible and screeched out of the driveway, delving into the city at incredible speeds. You gripped the tan leather seats for dear life, not wanting to die.

**Oh, you mean like-**

_Don't. Even._

The three of you pulled up to the Police Department and Papyrus parked seamlessly in his designated spot. He then stopped the car and ushered you and McDreamy to the front door.

"ONWARD!!!"

When you got to the front door, you weren't prepared for what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened!!!


	5. ... No words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... No words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS SO LATE I'M SO SORRY!!!

The door swung inwards as Papyrus pushed on it. Inside was organized chaos. Monsters and humans alike were scrambling around, grabbing their guns and yelling at each other while they were listening to Undyne bark out orders. They rushed past the three of you without even a single nod in recognition. It was all just too familiar.

 

You could feel it, the panic rising from the pit of your stomach. The fear paint your face. Your hands twitch in worry. You could feel it all. But, the worst one of all?

 

You could feel your sins crawling on your back.

 

You didn't even realize you were backed up against the wall until Papyrus had snapped you out of your impending panic attack, if only for just a moment. His mouth was moving, but you couldn't hear him. _You could only hear the gunshots, the sounds of screaming, the blood spattering. And, most of all, the ringing. The horrible ringing. And then, Papyrus wasn't Papyrus. He was someone else entirely. He was Sergeant Steven. Wearing his camo and slinging his Bazooka across his shoulder to begin aiming. This was it._

 

"This is suicide!" _You shouted to him. You were back, and you couldn't get out. No matter what you tried._

 

_"No, it isn't! Now aim! We've got one chance, now move!"_

 

_The death, the despair, the sorrow. It surrounded in a thick cloud of black smoke that smelled of gunpowder and dried blood. It was sickening._

 

_You looked over to the bazooka that laid next to the doorframe. You dove for it and took it up into your hands, taking cover. You sighed and turned, sitting up and aiming for your target. You weren't ready. This wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't happen. No._

 

 _"CORPORAL!!!_ NO!!!" _You snapped your head towards Sergeant Steven. He had put his gun down. "CORPORAL,_ DON'T DO IT!!! _"_

 

"But, sir-"

 

"I'm serious, kiddo! Don't do it! _Go. Now!" Shouted a new Sergeant. Sergeant Donna._

 

_Your head was spinning. The ringing wouldn't stop. The screams were so loud. The guns shocked through the air and made another harmony of more screams. It was too much. You let the weapon clatter to the stone ceiling of the building you were on top of. You bolted down the exit stairs and collapsed to your knees as you finally reached the rendezvous point._

 

_Before you could even pick back up your weapon, two shots rang through even closer than before. And then, the explosion. The fire had consumed the building you were just in. You shouted for your leaders._

 

...

 

But, nobody came.

 

"Kid, I'm serious. **P u t . T h e . G u n . D o w n .** "

 

_You snapped your head to the left and saw Sergeants Steven and Donna. No. No, it was two new people. A shorter one, and a taller one. Your breath quickened as you held the gun tighter._

 

"Name." _You held up the gun to the smaller one's head. He had no reaction._ "NOW!!!"

 

"Kid. I told you to put. The gun. Down," _he replied, still holding his white gun towards you._

 

"NOT until you lower yours first!"

 

 _He complied and let it hang at his side._ "Kid. The gun's down. Now please, just put yours on the floor. Slowly."

 

 _You squeezed the gun tighter._ "How do I know you aren't one of them?"

 

"HUMAN."

 

 _You looked over at the other._ "Why did you just...? Aren't you human too?"

 

"NO, HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." _He seemed frantic, worrisome. He didn't look trustworthy._ "THE MOST POPULAR SKELETON ON THE SURFACE."

 

"How are you a skeleton? You have skin. I'm not blind."

 

"I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU, HUMAN, BUT IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOU ARE AT THIS POINT IN TIME."

 

_The ringing came back full force, causing you to drop the gun and clutch your head, screaming as you fell to your knees. It hurt. Everything hurt. It was painful beyond comprehension._

 

"Hey, kid. kid. kid, can you hear me? can..........."

 

_It was too much. You couldn't hear anything but that pounding ring. That loud, painful, screeching ring._

 

_And then, just like that, it was gone. Everything went dark. No, **DARKER** than dark._

 

**Dark, darker, yet darker.**

 

  
\---

 

  
You groaned and moved to sit up before you were forced back down again.

 

"whoa, kid. what are you doing? you're supposed to stay still." His voice was smooth, low, comforting.

 

Everything was a blur. What happened? Were you dead?

 

Apparently you had voiced those worries out loud, because the one who had set you back on the... bed? Couch?... was chuckling. "nah, you aren't dead. you had a panic attack. or, at least, something similar to it."

 

"What do you mean?" You asked, moving your head to massage your temples with your middle finger and thumb.

 

"you were, uh... waving around a gun with COCKy intentions." He chuckled.

 

Did this guy just make a pun... about guns? Oh, this wasn't good.

 

You couldn't help but laugh a bit as well when you got it. "What? Did I TRIGGER you or something with my self LOADING?"

 

He chuckled again. "nah."

 

You two sat in complete silence for a moment. You didn't bother to open your eyes throughout the whole thing, it took too much work. You were trying to remember the name that went along with the voice, but all you came up with was McDreamy. He certainly sounded like a McDreamy, but you couldn't call him that.

 

Suddenly, the silence was broken. "uh, hey... um..." he went quiet for a moment. "i got a question."

 

"Sure, what is it?" You asked, still trying to remember his name.

 

"were you ever in a war of some kind?"

 

That hit straight home. You breathed in sharply and tensed. You knew this was going to be bad for you. "Um, why do you asked?"

 

"you came at me and my brother with a gun on the roof of the police station. why wouldn't i want to know?"

 

You felt shame creep into your chest. It happened again. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, if that's what happened."

 

"nah, you just scared us out of our skin."

 

"Wait, I thought you- oooooh. A pun. Got it." He laughed as you breathed out heavily. It took you a moment to find your voice again. "What happened?"

 

"what do you mean, kid?"

 

"What happened? What did I do? Did I..." you swallowed. "Did I kill anyone?"

 

"wha- no! no, of course not."

 

You internally sighed in relief. "Oh..."

 

"you did ask if papyrus was human, and if i could put my gun down." His voice wavered a bit, as though he was... afraid?

 

"Hey, look, I am really sorry. I didn't realize that that would happen. I guess I'm a little TRIGGER HAPPY when it comes to crowds." You laughed nervously. "If I ever do something like that again," you started to get quiet, your voice breaking a bit, "feel free to do whatever you want with me. Whether it be shoot me a couple times, stab me, or-"

 

"whoa whoa whoa." His eyes were slightly larger than usual, his smile becoming more strained than usual. "stop right there. i never said you should die. where'd you get that reaction from?" He held out his hands in front of him as if to say 'whoa, calm down.'

 

You looked at him for a moment, the tiniest bit confused. Anyone you had been around always did some form of physical violence when you did something wrong. This kind of... shocked you. It was very unusual.

 

"hey, kid. you okay? you kinda went out on me."

 

You snapped back into reality. "Yeah, sorry. I was just, um... thinking."

 

You finally opened your eyes and found you were in a... bedroom? It was quite messy, and the bed you were on was just a mattress with sheets carelessly strewn across it. McDreamy was laying on his side, his skull propped up by his arm. He was looking right at you.

 

He smirked at you. "and so (s/he) awakens."

 

You laughed and rolled your eyes, your smile getting bigger. "Whatever."

 

"hey, since you can finally open your eyes now, mind watching something with me?" He asked awkwardly, looking down at the bed.

 

"I don't know, what is it?" You asked, perking up a bit.

 

He looked back up at you. "i was hoping you would pick. if not, that's fine. we don't have to watch anything. i can just-"

 

You held up your hands. "No, no. It's fine. I'll choose then. Um... do you have Netflix?" He nodded. "Oh good, because I have been rewatching a favorite show of mine, and I thought you would like it."

 

He flicked his hand and the TV switched on, immediately showing the Netflix logo. He flicked his hand towards himself and a remote came barreling towards your head. You didn't even flinch as it stopped two centimeters from your face. You took up the remote and smiled over at McDreamy. You scrolled around until you found The Office. You clicked the 'ok' button and selected season 1 episode 1.

 

God, it had been so long since you had last watched this show.

 

The two of you laughed for hours as you blew through episode after episode, season after season. You got hysterical as Michael finally started yelling, "PLEASE, GOD. NO! NOOOOOOO!" McDreamy did as well, doubling over and clutching at where his stomach would be.

 

Finally, after ending your marathon, McDreamy sighed in content, wiping a blue tear from his eye. "kid, that was awesome."

 

"It's the best, right!?" You started to giggle, thinking of some of the more funny moments.

 

"yeah! i'm glad pam and jim finally got together. they deserved each other." His voice started to get more distant, as though he was getting tired.

 

"Yeah, they really did." You sighed and settled into the bed a bit more. He did the same thing.

 

A comfortable silence filled the air as the last rays of sunlight disappeared into oblivion. Not too long afterwards, you heard the light, comforting, soft snoring break it in the most calming way possible. You sighed again and snuggled yourself in, closing your eyes. You started to drift off until you heard rustling.

 

You opened your right eye to look over at Sans, who was tossing and turning frantically, his breath starting to quicken. You bit your lip and opened your other eye, sitting yourself up. You couldn't just sit by as THIS was happening.

 

You hesitantly reached forwards and took hold of his hand, rubbing your thumb across his metacarpals. He gasped and froze immediately before relaxing and starting to him in content. You smiled and laid back down, watching as he started to entangle with you again. You didn't mind. Hell, you welcomed it with open arms! Literally.

 

He had his face buried in your chest, his free arm wrapping under your neck and his hand resting on the other side of the mattress. Your entwined hands were rested on top of your hip and McDreamy's leg was between yours again. You had your free arm the same way McDreamy had his. You brought your forehead closer to his until they touched as you kept lightly stroking his metacarpals with your thumb.

 

You began to drift off again. You finally felt like, for the first time in a very long time, that you were finally safe. From your past, your family, your problems, your everything. It might not have started out the best, but it ended in the most satisfying way imaginable.

 

You finally had McDreamy in your embrace again.

 

And damn if you were gonna let it slip away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth it???


	6. More Stuff I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down!!!

When you woke up, Sans was still curled up next to you, muttering to himself in his sleep. You sighed in content and leaned into him as though he was the most precious thing in the world. He wiggled in closer to you, humming and smiling shyly all the way. You chuckled quietly as you stared at him, time losing its meaning in that instant. Well, it was more like hours. Two hours and forty two to be exact.

You looked over at the newly rising sun and glared at it, resenting it with a passion. You didn't want to get up. Not now, not ever. You looked over at the TV, wanting to watch more of The Office with McDreamy. You wanted to do it more than ever now. You wanted an excuse, a reason to stay over.

Your thoughts were broken when you felt a buzzing in your left pocket. You gently lifted yours and Sans' hands before taking the phone in your other disentangled hand. It was once again time to deal with real life. You looked at the top of your lock screen to find today was a Monday. A freaking MONDAY!

Sans groaned and his hands clenched, his face scrunching the tiniest bit in distress. You swallowed and tried to calm down. He probably felt you going insane. His hand slowly let off its pressure, his face also going back to its normal state. Well, normal meaning without the strained smile.

You began to slowly pry yourself from his grasp, but not without a pang of regret afterwards. He immediately curled in on himself, grabbing a pillow and clutching it with a death grip. You could have sworn he said something under his breath as he tried to get comfortable again.

You looked back with despair and stayed there for a moment. And then, another. And, another. Until finally, you couldn't take it anymore. You trudged out of the room and slid downstairs. You searched around for a pencil and paper before finding those and quickly scribbling down a message that said something along the lines of "I am so sorry for yesterday. My apologies! Thank you for letting me stay!"

You were just about to get out the door when you heard someone whisper down to you from the top of the stairs. "(y/n)? what are you doing?"

You swallowed hard and begrudgingly turned back around. "Sorry, I just thought that I had overstayed my welcome."

When you had turned, Sans was somehow already to the coffee table next to the door where you had left the note. He looked back up at you suspiciously. "you got something planned, don't you?"

You gave him a look. "I- What?"

His eye sockets turned into colorless voids, his forced smile taking a more sinister look. His voice dropped several octaves compared to how he usually spoke, adding to the terrifying act. " **w h a t a r e y o u g o i n g t o d o t o p a p y r u s?** "

"Look, hey, I didn't mean to start freaking out yesterday, I just-"

"Don't. Talk."

You immediately shut up and backed into the door as Sans advanced on you, stalking forwards as though you were some kind of prey. You immediately began to tremble, not having a very good feeling about any of it. This was much different compared to the drills and attacks from inside the military. You kept repeating in your mind that it was McDreamy. McDreamy would never do anything to hurt you. At least, you hoped he wouldn't.

"Now, I have some questions to ask you and you will answer truthfully, otherwise I will be inclined to take drastic measures." He stopped mere inches from you, his face contorted into an almost evil grin. You immediately nodded to his request. "Now, I repeat. What are you going to do to Papyrus?"

"I swear, I would never hurt him, sir," you answered, your voice unwavering. You stood in your disciplined posture, your hands at your sides and looking straight ahead. It was habit when you were called upon like this. All you had to do was keep telling yourself the same thing over and over. It's nothing more than a drill.

Sans began to circle around you, his eyes fixated on you the whole way around. "Who were the men with the shotguns? Seeing as you have experience with similar weaponry, you must know them in some way."

Just another drill. Just another drill. "I have never met them before, sir."

"Not once?"

"No sir."

He was finally facing you dead on again. His eyeless glare bore into your soul. He didn't speak for minutes, hours, maybe even days, until finally, his deeper-than-usual voice went back to normal. "just as i thought. you're from the military, aren't you?" He asked as he walked over to the couch, setting himself on it.

You nodded, still staring at the wall ahead of you. "Yes, sir."

"you don't have to call me sir."

"I do, sir. It is required of personnel like myself to address you as such, sir."

He sighed. "what do they call it when you need to stop being so serious? at ease?" You reset your jaw and did as told, your feet coming apart and your hands reaching behind your back. "i'm serious, chill. no need for that."

You breathed out quietly, your breath getting shaky. You relaxed out of your military persona and turned towards Sans. "What do you mean?"

"i mean, you're not in the field, are you?"

You blinked at him. "I guess not." You shrugged.

"then why are you going all 'death mode' on me?" He patted the couch next to him. You walked forwards and set yourself beside him. He sighed. "hey, sorry bout that. i've been known to JUMP THE GUN a little." He chuckled nervously.

You waved him off. "No need. I realize what you were trying to do. It is understandable in your position." At least, you thought it was. "You just wanted what's best for your..." you cleared your throat, trying to think of a word. "Relations."

He blankly stared at you. "'relations?'"

"Your, uh..." you motioned up the stairs with your head, "relations."

"you mean brother?"

You swallowed. "Yeah."

The two of you fell into an awkward silence, starting to fidget every so often. Finally, Sans broke the silence. "so, uh..."

You looked over at him. "Hm?"

His eyes were fixated on the floor. You could have sworn it had a blue tinge to it. "i was wondering. since you have experience with weaponry, and undyne needs a new recruit, that-"

"Yes."

He turned to look at you. "you don't even know what i was going to ask."

"Well, either way, the answer is yes." You smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the floor. "undyne's doin a raid on a suspected hideout of terrorists. she wants our help. she also kinda needs a new recruit on the police force."

You furrowed your brows at him. "We? What do you mean 'we'? I mean, I know that you are aggressive, based on what I just saw, but are you sure?"

He nodded. "so, what do you think?"

You nodded. "Just tell me when."

  
\---

  
❄︎☼︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎☹︎

That's what was written above the warehouse garage door. You couldn't help but wonder what it meant. It looked so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. You were walking forwards with your trusty gun still tucked away. Your partner knocked on the door with the secret password and the guy on the other side opened the door. The fluorescent light from inside shined onto your face in the midnight lighting.

"So, you finally came with that friend of yours?" A gruff voice asked.

Your partner nodded, gesturing to you. "This is Dae." You nodded, your nose and lip being tickled by the fabric that covered the lower half of your face. "They're not much of a talker."

The silhouette of a burly man leaned down to look at you. He did something between a hum and a growl. "Ya got any relations with a monster?" You shook your head. "Do ya like a monster in any way?" You shook your head again. "If ya could, would ya kill a monster?" You nodded. He stared at you for a moment. "Good, he's clean."

You blinked up at him. This guy didn't even know your gender. Always with the assumptions, you guessed. You then nodded and looked over to your partner, who was now named Gabriel.

He looked back at you and smirked. "You ready to blow the house down?"

You nodded in agreement and looked up to the silhouette again, who let the both of you inside. They began to talk again. "Ya got yer own firearms?"

You nodded again. "They said yes," Gabriel relayed verbally.

"Good, don' need another useless Son of a Bitch runnin' around." He pushed in the bolted steel door. "Boss, we got 'em."

The figure who was hunched over their desk glanced up without moving their head. They then nodded their head to the left. Burly Curly pulled on your arm. You nodded and went to the designated corner.

Burly Curly looked over to you and leaned in. "Yeah, boss doesn't really talk much, and when he does, ain't no one knows what 'es sayin'."

Burly Curly and Gabriel gave you one final look before slowly slipping out the door. You stood there for what seemed like hours. They only stared at their desk, seeming to write something down and then type it on their computer. Finally, FINALLY, they turned back around.

They stood up and started to approach, their hands behind their back. "Ah, (F/n) (L/n)." You froze and looked up at the dark figure who suddenly stood over you menacingly, not having any sort of indication of facial features, skin color, gender, or describable voice. You stared up at him with a blank face, but you were internally having the worst panic attack of your life. Your vision was clouded, everything seemed so distant. "I have been expecting you."

You nodded slowly.

"I have been watching you for a while now, (Y/n)." He pulled a knife from out of nowhere and twirled it in his gloved hands. You could swear you saw the gloves slightly sunk in in the middle of his palm. "You have been able to conjugate more than enough acceptable data." His face turned towards you, but you saw nothing but a black fabric between a fedora and a black suit. "And now, we are finally able to begin the process long since overdue." He stood up straight and walked back over to his desk, placing his knife on the surface. He turned back to face you, his hands behind his back again. "Welcome, dear (Y/n)," he gestured around, leaning from side to side with his head tilted slightly upwards, then looking back down at you, "to my lab. My empire." He approached you and took hold of your chin, making you look into where his eyes would be. "My... Earth, in a sense."

You had gone all out soldier, standing as though you were being called upon by a General. You needed your music. You couldn't feel yourself anymore. Your body was there, but your mind had retreated once again into that dark little corner which you were accustomed to.

He pulled back and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Please. Have a seat."

You only stared at it for a moment. What was even happening? You didn't even realize you had sat down until you were facing the 'boss' across the desk from you. He interlocked his fingers and set his elbows on the desk, head leaning forwards slightly.

"It seems we have a great deal to talk about."

You thought this was supposed to be an undercover mission! You thought this was supposed to be a simple raid! You felt like you wanted to scream. Scream into the darkness...

...

But you already knew the outcome.

...

Nobody would come.


	7. Part 2

"Now," the person leaned back, their arms still linked together. "Where shall we start?"

You could do absolutely nothing. You were terrified as hell.

They probably knew that too, because they emitted a low chuckle after you didn't answer. "I admire your ability to hide your apprehensiveness. You do it quite well." They looked over at his computer. "Ah, that must be a most useful tool at your advantage, isn't it? Quite a skill to obtain. FARLY!"

You blinked. You could've sworn you saw those weird symbols again.

"☞︎✌︎☼︎☹︎✡︎✏︎" They shouted again. Yeah, those were the symbols!  
"☞︎✌︎☼︎☹︎✡︎✏︎ W☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎U  
☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ D⚐︎I ☠︎☝︎✏︎✍︎"

Farly, you repeated, what are you even doing!? Why did this guy slip into English every once in a while? More importantly, how did you understand it!?

They were met with silence.

"☞︎✌︎☼︎☹︎✡︎✏︎"

The door finally slammed open, but it wasn't Farly.

"DOCTOR DW TZHGVI, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SMUGGLING, EXTORTION, CAPITAL MURDER, AND-"

"☠︎⚐︎ ❄︎✌︎☹︎KI☠︎☝︎✏︎" He shouted, throwing Undyne to the other side of the room with a loud gasp escaping her. "I ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ M⚐︎☼︎☜︎ IMP⚐︎☼︎❄︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ M✌︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☼︎S..."

No talking! I have more important matters... You shivered. That couldn't be good.

"Hey, I don't know what you just said, but you are going to walk out that door! Now!" She held up a spear.

"I W⚐︎U☹︎D ☼︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎. ✡︎☠︎, C✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☝︎☜︎❄︎ ☼︎ID ⚐︎☞︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ M☜︎✍︎"

The words rang in your mind. 'Care you get rid of her for me?' No, I don't want to!

But, somehow, he was starting to control you. You started to visibly panic. You tried to scream, but all that escaped your mouth was a simple, strained, "Yes, Master."

"(Y/N), WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?"

You wanted to stop. You wanted it all to stop. You couldn't make it stop. What were you going to do!? You tried yelling out again. This time, you managed a small, strangled, "Help me," before finally reaching her. You outstretched your hand with a forced smirk growing on your face.

You lunged at Undyne, your military instincts kicking in. A growl came through your throat as you rushed at her. She only rolled out of the way, throwing whatever she could at you.

It didn't leave a scratch.

The door to the person's office was locked. Undyne was trapped in there with DW and, of course, you. "⚐︎☟︎ C⚐︎M☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎W U☠︎D✡︎☠︎☜︎, B☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎S⚐︎☠︎✌︎B☹︎☜︎✏︎  
✌︎☹︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎U ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ D⚐︎ IS  
☹︎☜︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎IS S☹︎ID☜︎ ✌︎☠︎D ✡︎⚐︎U  
☹︎☜︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎  
SC⚐︎❄︎❄︎ ☞︎☼︎☜︎☜︎."

You repeated just as they had said it, your voices in sync and creating an eerie harmony. "Oh come now Undyne, be reasonable! All you have to do is let this slide and you leave here Scott free."

Before either of you could do anything more, McDreamy came bursting through the doorway with an animal skull of some kind by his side. You could've sworn you saw that same black blob in the corner as well.

He was rushing at DW's computer, the animal skull's jaw unhinging and splitting apart. A loud whirring sound was made before the animal skull was fired, a bright light sounding with the blast.

You felt as though a heavy weight was lifted from off your mind. You collapsed to the ground with a grunt. You did not want to do that again. When you looked up, DW was also gone.

"(Y/N)! You alright!?" Undyne shouted, rushing forwards. "I had no idea that this would happen, I'm so sorry!"

You brushed her off and tried to shakily get up. "No, it's okay! It's fine, I promise! It was my fault!" You stood at attention. "I accept whatever punishment you have for me now, ma'am."

"what is it with you and your military formalities?" Sans asked as he made his little Gaster Blasters disappear.

Wait, how did you know what they were called?

You were ripped out of your thoughts when you heard Undyne start to talk. You thought only seconds had passed, but in reality, it had been almost 15 minutes. "(Y/n), why are you staring at Sans?"

You kept staring forwards. "What, ma'am?"

She leaned into your face, her one yellow eye glaring menacingly. "I said why are you staring at Sans?"

"I was admiring his Gaster Blasters, ma'am," you answered, still looking straight ahead. You could practically feel Sans freeze up.

"Why were you doing that?" She asked, her glare even more intense that originally thought possible. "And what are Gaster Blasters?"

"I was trying to figure out how I knew what Gaster Blasters were, ma'am. Gaster Blasters are a prototype weapon that was created for the sole purpose to destroy all that is in its energy beam when it is fired, ma'am. The prototype was developed by a being named Doctor WingDings Gaster before he fell into the CORE."

Wait, how did you know all this again?

"kiddo."

You turned towards Sans, who was staring at you with something between shock, fear, and dread. "Yes sir?"

"what. the hell."

You couldn't handle it anymore. The pressure was too great, and you were under too much stress. You tried to hold it in, but it was too much.

You began to laugh uncontrollably.

You collapsed to the floor and rolled around, clutching your stomach as you laughed hysterically. It wasn't your fault, you sometimes laughed when you got too nervous. This, unfortunately, was one of those times. You hated your laugh. It always sounded so disgusting.

"Sans, what did you do!? You broke (him/her)!!!"

"It's not funny, I swear!" You tried to shout through your laughing.

"then why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Trust me when I say this," you started, getting up off the ground, "I have no idea."

He gave you a suspicious look before the three of you retreated from the newly failed operation. You sighed. Maybe it was for the best.

\---

You were staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom, the moonlight seeping through your window. You were tired and hungry, but you couldn't seem to do anything. You were either too lazy, or too tired. You couldn't really figure out which. Maybe you really did have something wrong with you... Nah. You already knew that. You had somethings wrong with you for a very long time now.

You sighed and ran an hand down your face, making it stop when it got to your chin. "What the hell am I doing?"

You heard a knock on the door.

You jolted upright and snapped your head towards the clock. 2:36 AM. No, wait, just turned to 2:37. You internally groaned and got up off the bed, sluggishly shuffling towards the door.

"Pain in the ass is what they are-" you cut yourself off by opening the door, "yes?"

It was McDreamy. He was holding out your cellphone.

You blinked. "Um-"

"what? you gonna keep staring at it or actually take it?" He almost growled out. He had his head angled downwards just a bit and looking up at you to give you a more of a glaring look.

"Sir, I-"

"and dammit don't call me sir." He finally just slammed it into your chest.

You took hold of the phone before it bounced off your chest and onto the concrete floor outside. You still couldn't keep your eyes off him. "Wha-"

Before anything else could actually happen, he disappeared in a flash. Not the 'running off' kind of disappear, the 'vanish into thin air with a flash of light' kind of disappear. You only stared at the spot where he once resided.

 _I really have to get used to this 'magic' thing_ , you thought. You then closed the door as you trudged back into the apartment.


	8. When McDreamy Isn't Dreaming Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short don't kill me please thank you. Oh yeah, and McDreamy doesn't dream right!

"(S/He) isn't going to move. Anywhere!" Shouted Undyne, thrusting her arm in your direction as she argued for your defense.

  
"They," you mumbled from the chair.

"no. (s/he) is comin' with us," Sans replied.

  
"They," you mumbled again. People never seemed to listen. Always with the assumptions.

  
"INDEED, UNDYNE. THE HUMAN WILL COME WITH US," Papyrus reinforced by Sans' side.

  
"I said NO, DAMMIT!!!" You heard a crash in front of you. "(S/HE) IS STAYING RIGHT HERE!!!"

  
"They are." You faced the floor while you sat practically in the middle of the room.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.  
You were called here after the failed raid to figure out where you would be staying. Apparently you would now be a huge target, but you already knew that anyway. That's how you kept up a low profile for so long, after all.

  
You tried to search for your book. You had read it hundreds of times before, but this was the first time you had ever called upon it to get out of a situation where people were constantly talking about you. You only wished it still had that intoxicating smell of new book as it used to so long ago. The book was Night by Elie Wiesel.

  
You had memorized its plot line by now, but you still read it again. You began to read the first few lines again as the people's voices around you died off and became white noise. "They called him Moishe the Beadle, as if his entire life he had never had a surname. He was the jack-of-all-trades in a Hasidic house of prayer _shtibl_."

  
It was one thing to read about it, but quite another when you had seen it first hand. Reading it could only pale in comparison to the what it was actually like. The dead looks in their eyes, the the way people would kill just to have the basic necessities, the way they were stripped of everything they had ever known to be them.

  
"HEY NERD! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
You jolted and snapped your head upwards, your eyes growing the slightest bit. Undyne was glaring back at you from her one menacing gold eye, her ear fins flapping exasperatingly.

  
"What?" You asked.

  
"You're staying with the skeletons." She jerked her head in their direction.

  
You blinked slowly, trying to make sure you heard her right. The skeletons wanted you to stay after all you had done? It didn't seem right. It didn't seem possible. You had done enough to hurt them.

  
"What?" You asked again lamely.

  
She just stared back as though you were some kind of idiot. "You're. Going. With the skeletons," she repeated.

  
"INDEED HUMAN. YOU SHALL BE GRANTED WITH OUR PRESENCE!" Papyrus answered as well. McDreamy just shrugged.

  
You tried to hide the book inside your shirt. "But... why?"

  
"you deaf or something? we just said you have to stay with us because of dr copycat," Sans interjected before Undyne could do anything else.

  
"That's n-" you shut your mouth. "I mean, oh."

 

\---

 

"'Keep her quiet! Make that madwoman shut up. She's not the only one here...'  
"She received several blows to the head, blows that would have been lethal. Her son was clinging desperately to-"

  
"whatcha reading?"

  
You jolted and immediately slammed the book closed, hiding it close to your chest. "What book?"

  
The skeleton gave you a flat look, well at least tried to with his permanent smile, and pointed to the book clutched in your hands. "that one."

  
You looked down. "Oh. That book." You picked up your head. "It's a book called Night."

  
He got one of those curious glints in his eye lights. "what's it about?"

  
Oh thank god. He doesn't know about the book. You swallowed. "World War II?"

  
He looked at you, confused. He tilted his skull to the side. "why would a book about a war be called night?" He reached out his bony hands. "may i?"

  
"You sure?" You asked, slightly curling in on yourself. "Most don't like the book when they read it. It gets..." you trailed off.

  
He nodded. "positive."

  
You hesitantly handed the book to him and sat back, watching as he started to read the book at lightning speed. In only five minutes, he was on at least page 40. In no time, he finished the book. He slowly brought the book down from his face and looked at you with a completely blank expression. His eye lights were completely gone. Was he going to get mad at you for reading it? Was he going to ask you not to read it anymore?

  
He slowly let out a sigh. "did this really happen?"

  
You swallowed again, only able to nod in conformation.

  
He went to the page you were just reading, pointing to that exact part and shoving the book in your face. "why? why did they beat her? why did she almost die? how could they have done this?" He flipped farther in the book, reaching to the part about the arrival to Birkenau. The smell of burning flesh. The flames. "why did the germans burn them?" He turned farther, stopping on the page where he was whipped 25 times. "he was whipped because he laughed? because he laughed? 25 times?" He flipped even farther, starting to become more jerky with his movements. He was shaking violently. "they weren't dogs! they were people! they weren't dogs! why did they call them dogs when they were of the same race!? same species!?" He flipped again. "rabbi elihau's son had abandoned him! he abandoned his own father! why!?" Farther. "they killed for food! specks of food! how could they do that!?" He turned the pages once more. Probably for the last time. This time, he hesitated. "he... they... burned him... alive..." He slowly set the book down and collapsed next to you on the sofa. He was shaking so much he started to vibrate. He curled in on himself.

  
He began to hyperventilate.

  
You launched into action and took him up into a hug. "Whoa whoa, that's enough. You're okay. No evil humans are gonna kill you. You're not in Auschwitz. You're okay. You're fine." You started to rub circles onto his vertebrae. "You're okay. You're alive, see? You're not dead. You aren't in Brickenau. You're okay. You're alive."

  
This went on for some time. Sans was clinging on to you for dear life, shaking violently and sobbing against you. You continued your words, along with your constant soothing circling on his vertebrae. His vice-like grip became less abated throughout the hours that flew by. After he had finally calmed down 2 and a half hours later, you decided to ask him a question.

  
"Hey, you wanna watch some TV or listen to music or something?" You asked, looking down at him.

  
He buried his face in his hoodie. "no," he replied in a watery whisper.

  
"You sure? We still have at least a couple seasons of The Office to get through."

  
He hesitated a moment before finally answering with a small, defeated, "ok."

  
You had turned on the TV and flipped over to Netflix. You signed into your account and began to flip through your recently watched until you finally found The Office. You pressed play on the next episode and the two of you silently watched the episode, most likely neither of you actually paying attention. The air between you was just as heavy as the beings that made it up as you watched. Neither of you were able to fill the void of silence, even with the show that played on in the background.

  
At some point in the marathon, McDreamy started to lean his skull on your shoulder. Not long afterwards, you heard that same light snoring you had now been accustomed to. You sighed and turned off the show, starting to read your book again.

  
No, never mind. Can't read this now.  
You took out your phone, grabbed your headphones from the coffee table, and sucked yourself into the music world.

 

\---

 

You looked over to the clock on the other side of the room. 7:12. The sun was just beginning to touch down behind the mountains in a flurry of oranges, pinks, and yellows. How long was it since Sans first fell asleep? When did the TV turn off? Should you start making dinner? Where was Papyrus?

  
You were about to get up off the couch when you heard McDreamy mewl and felt his hands clench the slightest bit around your upper arm. You paused your music and took off your headphones, looking down at him. He was snuggled against your side, his eye sockets closed and his usual forced grin now a content little grin. He had his phalanges wrapped around your upper arm as he laid the side of his skull on your shoulder. Oh god he looked adorable.

  
You were just about to put your headphones back on when you heard him start to mutter to you. "sorry."

  
You looked down at him again. He hadn't even opened his sockets. "What for?"

  
"i made you take care of me. i'm sorry." He snuggled into you a bit more. He didn't even seem to be awake.

  
"Trust me, I should be the one apologizing." You brought up your other arm and began to stroke his skull. He hummed, his smile growing the slightest bit. "Now, you just worry about sleeping. I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

  
"ok." He went quiet again, his snoring resuming.

  
You put on your headphones and began to play your music before drifting into sleep yourself. Whether or not he was actually asleep, the world may never know...

  
Until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANDOM STUFF LIKE MOVING IN I DON'T EVEN KNOW I AM LITERALLY JUST THROWING WORDS ONTO PAPER AND KEYBOARDS!!!


	9. Odd Dreams and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to go up on Halloween but I spaced out as usual... but new chapter early! Hopefully new chapter tomorrow as well! Or later today, I don't really know.

"(y/n)?"

  
You jerked out of your light dosing. You could never get much sleep anyway. You blinked the sleep out of your eyes and looked down at Sans, who looked like he was still asleep. He was tense. Frozen in place. His hands were clenched around your upper arm so hard you swore you couldn't feel your arm anymore.

  
"no. no. please don't," he rambled.

  
"Sans?"

  
"no. please. put down the knife."

  
"Sans?" You asked again, your tone turning more desperate.

  
"no. no, stop."

  
You started to shake him. "Sans! Sans wake the hell up or I swear to God!" You shook him one more time. "SANS!"

  
He did something between a yell and a scream as he fell off the couch. "Touch me bitch and I'll-"

  
"Sans!"

  
He snapped his skull in your direction so fast you thought his vertebrae would break. He just stared at you a few seconds with an eerily neutral face. Finally, he started to talk. "what?"

  
"Are you alright, sir?" You asked, looking down at him. You slapped your hands on your mouth. Damn habits.

  
He sighed and slid a hand down a face. "what did i say about calling me sir?"

  
"Sorry, Sans." You smiled sheepishly.  
He gave you a flat look. "i can't tell if you're just doing it because you think it's funny, or you actually can't stop calling me that."

  
"It's the latter, Sans."

  
He facepalmed. "what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked more to himself than he did you.

  
You answered anyway. "Everything."

  
He laughed. "i'm sure."

  
You decided to speak up. "Hey, why're you so bitter all of a sudden?"

  
He gave you a questioning look. "i'm not bitter."

  
It was your turn to give him a flat look. "You called me a bitch."

  
He arched an eyebrow. "and that's a problem because...?"

  
"You called me a-"

  
"i heard that!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "what, do you think i'm deaf or something? i still don't see how that's such a big deal with you fleshy surface fuckers."

  
You gave him a blank stare. Why did he look different? He looked more... edgy? He was only wearing black and red. His eye lights were only showing up in his left socket, which bore a single glowing red eye light.

  
"now what are you staring at!?"

  
You jolted. "Uh, what?"

  
"seems to me you're the one that doesn't listen well. what the hell are you staring at!?"

  
"Nothing, sir."

  
"what did i fucking say about the 'sir' shit!?"

  
"Not to call you sir?" Oh god, what was going on here!? He didn't use to have a gold tooth, right?

  
"exactly. Now, I woULD LIKE YOU TO HELP ME WITH MY PUZZLES!"

  
You just stared in horror as McDreamy started changing into another version of himself. His black and red shoes reformed themselves into cyan boots, his black basketball shorts grew into the cyan boots to become grey pants, his red shirt faded into an almost white one with shoulder plates, his black jacket slithered around him to become a cyan cape, and the fur became a scarf. His single red eye became two cyan ones with huge stars.

  
"COME ON HUMAN, THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME!" He started trotting in the other direction.

  
"Sans?" You asked, the horror slipping into your voice.

  
They turned around, becoming what McDreamy originally looked like with... a few differences. He had a bloody cleaver in one hand stained red, his shirt had at least 15 different streaks of blood under the faded blue jacket. He had a single red eye light again, this one being in his left socket, right under the crack on his skull. His smile seemed way more disturbing than it should have.

  
"whatcha want, treat?"

  
"T-Treat?"

  
He walked towards you, staring at the cleaver he tossed from hand to hand. "yeah. i usually call you that, remember?"

  
"Nnnnnooo?"

  
He slid his hand down his face, becoming another version of himself. This time, he had on a jacket with a grey hoodie, which was flipped over his head. He had a purple eye light in his left socket and a red one in his right.

  
"i swear, sometimes i have no idea what to do with you." He brought up his skull to face you, becoming another version of himself.

  
"How come you keep changing?" You asked him.

  
"!'M ñøt chängįńg. W-W-W-Whãt arę ÿOu Tal-al-al-alkINg abOut-t-t¿"

  
Oh shit, his bones were black, red, and yellow now. He had blue tears going down his face, his sockets red.

  
"Uuuuuuuuuh-"

  
"(y/n)."

  
You snapped your head over to see Papyrus wearing green camo shorts and an orange jacket.

  
You just looked between the two skeletons. You were completely silent for a long while. Finally, you just broke.

  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?"

 

\---

 

"you okay?"

  
You jolted awake. "Wh-H-What?"

  
"you looked like you're chilled down to the bone. what happened?" McDreamy asked, back to normal right next to his back-to-normal brother.

  
"Wh-A-Uh..."

  
"HUMAN, WHAT HAPPENED? AND SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!" He rushed forwards to help you.

  
"No, I'm fine, I promise," you tried to reassure him, but you were just ignored anyway.

  
"ya don't seem very fine. you look like you saw multiples."

  
You blinked. "What are you, a mind reader!?"

  
He just smirked.

  
"WHAT IS HE REFERRING TO, HUMAN?"

  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."

  
"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION."

  
You gave him a flat look. "No, really?" You sluggishly picked yourself off the couch. "What time is it? Better yet, what day is it?"

  
"IT IS 11:24 ON MONDAY, HUMAN."

  
Your eyes went wide. "Oh sh- holy mo- what in-" you were stumbling over your words as you sprinted around the house. You were out the door in seconds. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!!" You shouted with the slam of a door.

  
You were going to be late to your new job at Grillby's.


	10. It's a Neverending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally put some puns in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWMSF60vtpk  
> 0:48  
> You'll know what I mean when you get to it.
> 
> HEY TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEKEND!!! Like a boss!

You slammed open the door to the small establishment that was Grillby's and sprinted in with your uniform on. "I'M HERE, SIR!!!" With 32 seconds to spare.

  
Grillby looked up at you and smiled(?). He was cleaning up another glass with his usual pearly white towel. You straightened your clothes and got the rag on the tables, starting to polish them feverishly. Opening time was at 1:30 sharp. It was currently noon, which meant that you had an hour and 30 minutes to polish the tables and booths, set up the chairs, clean the floors and TV's, and finally restock the liquors. It felt nice to finally be busy after not having to do that for such a long time.

  
You had put down the chairs, polished everything, and were halfway done with cleaning the floor when you heard the door open. You glanced over at the clock. It was only 12:56!

  
"what up kid? heyya grillbz." Sans slipped into his usual seat at the bar.  
"............................. Hello Sans."

  
You were too busy cleaning the bar to say anything back. You were on a schedule, and you weren't about to ruin it. For the sake of Grillbz and yourself, you had to get this done.

  
".............................. What would you like?"

  
You tried your best not to eavesdrop by plugging into your music. Of course, it didn't work. You brought your crappy headphones instead of your nice ones.  
"the us' would be nice, thanks."

  
You thought you saw Sans look over to you, probably to make sure you couldn't hear. "what's (his/her) deal?"

  
"Their," you whispered out of habit as Grillbz answered his question.

  
"................... I am not sure. (S/He) is always like this."

  
"They are."

  
"c'mon grillbz. i need ya t' tell me what's goin' on with (him/her). (s/he)'s actin' weird."

  
"Them. They're."

  
"........................... I agree. Maybe you should just take a chance with them."

  
This caught your attention. However, you had to keep cleaning. You were falling behind.

  
"but they're human! you know how i am with them!"

  
"................................ You must at least try, Sans."

  
"but grillbz! you remember what i told you happened with the kid, right!?"

  
"......................... Yes, I remember."

  
"then you know what my problem with them is! i can't just go around-"

  
"...... Sans. Please, you must at least give them a chance. Everyone deserves a chance."

  
He sighed. "yeah, i guess you're right. thanks grillbz."

  
The rest of the time, you were sucked into your music. When you finally finished with everything, you were three minutes ahead of schedule. You sighed in happiness and walked back over to the two.

  
"Everything's finished, sir." You smiled at Grillby.

  
".................................... Thank you."  
"No problem, sir. Where do you want me to start tonight?" You asked, knowing it was going to be busy. Because Fridays.

  
"........................ Would you mind taking the tables and booths?" He asked, still cleaning the same glass. You could practically feel two holes burned into your back with how much staring McDreamy was doing.

  
"Of course not, sir. And, thank you again for picking me to hire, sir." You smiled.

  
"................. It is no problem, (Y/n)." He then turned and went through the fire door.

  
You sighed and stretched your arms, settling in next to Sans at the bar. "So, what brings you here?" You asked.

  
"just here to ketchup with grillbz, as usual." He shook the ketchup bottle in his hand.

  
You smirked over at Sans, who looked back at you. "So...?"

  
He gave you a confused look. "so...?"

  
"Have you mustard the courage to tell Papyrus you don't like his cooking?" You shook the mustard bottle.

  
He blinked, but his smile twitches upwards nevertheless. "i don't-"

  
"Hey," you put up your hands, "if you don't wanna hurt his feelings, I understand. I'm just saying, coming here for food is probably very expensive."

  
He smirked back. "awww, is little human worrying about me?"

  
"Well, I mean, you did kind of-"

  
Before anything else was said, Grillby came back in. "............ Would you mind opening the doors?"

  
You smiled and stood up. "No problem, sir." You turned to face the door, seeing people gather there already. You sighed and unlock the doors before diving to the side just to avoid being trampled over.

  
The night was quite uneventful after that. Well, uneventful for Friday standards. Sure, at least 40 different people stumbled out drunk, but that was normal. You got to learn some more, if at all, about McDreamy though. You learned that he loves his bro more than anything in the world, used to be a scientist, hates whisky and vodka, kind of likes beer and wine, loves ketchup, works with hot dogs and nice cream, has a niece or nephew, and had trust issues. All from his puns.

  
You were sitting next to McDreamy, drinking a little bit of coffee to keep yourself awake. It was almost 3 AM, but your shift didn't end until at least 6. Time to change your sleeping schedule, you supposed.

  
"and then I said 'yeah, i really dig what you're trying to sell me, but maybe if you shovel out some more money, then maybe i'll let you build my bro's puzzle construction plans.'"

  
You doubled over laughing. "Oh my god. You're killing me with how much of a comedian you are. You just can't be HAMMERED out of your punny games, can you?"

  
He started laughing too. "nope."

  
"Good, because I wouldn't want to WRENCH them out of you when I try to beat you. I couldn't handle it if all I could RATCHET was a couple lame dad jokes."  
He rolled his eye lights, still laughing. "trust me, babe. if my puns end, i would certainly be a pile of bones in the middle of the ocean."

  
"I SEA what you mean. You SHORE they'll never end?"

  
"nah, its," he pointed to the 1980's movie on the tv, "a never ending story," he finished, singing along with the theme.

  
You laughed harder, almost falling off your seat. "Oh, oh that was so great." You couldn't stop laughing. It was too perfectly timed.

  
"thank you. i try my best to dragon with my puns. especially when i rock this world with my timing skills."

  
Oh god, now he was making puns about the movie. He was making you laugh even louder.

  
"i'm pretty sure my puns could go higher than falkor could fly. pretty lucky of me, isn't it?"

  
You slammed the bar with your hand. "I can't. I'm dying," you tried to say through your laughing.

  
McDreamy finally broke and started laughing too. When your laughter died away to giggles, you finally decided to tell him.

  
"Um, hey, Sans?"

  
He looked up at you, a concerned look on his face. "what is it, kiddo?"

  
"So, I know this is a weird thing to ask, but I don't really, um..." you sighed slowly. People always thought you were so weird. "I don't really go by (s/he) or (him/her)."

  
He chuckled. "that's it? i thought you were going ask me to throw you into the nothing."

  
You laughed. "Nah. I don't live in a book." (Oh yes you do >:D)

  
You were surprised he was okay with it, but didn't question it nevertheless. You just continued the night as usual.

  
Wait...

  
He called you babe?


	11. Holiday Disaster (Part 1)

Sleep, Work, Repeat. Eat whenever possible.

  
That was your schedule.

  
You were totally fine with this. For the most part. You didn't get a lot of sleep-as per usual-and you didn't get to eat a lot-also usual-but you were constantly dealing with drunks. You always wondered how a bartender does it. Especially Grillbz. He's so calm about it! Apparently you're also one of the survivors of this whole "bar" thing. Everyone else had bolted out after the first day.

  
So that's why you were offered such a huge paycheck!

  
"................. (Y/n)?"

  
You turned over to your boss. "Yes, sir?" You asked as you came back to serve at the bar.

  
".............. Are you alright?"

  
You stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. "I'm sorry sir, I don't-"

  
He held up his hand. ".......... You have been staring at us for the past hour."  
McDreamy did finger guns at you with a wink.

  
"I have?" Well, you were kind of somewhere else today. You kept getting lost in thought.

  
McDreamy just laughed. "wow, kiddo. just wow."

  
"Hey, don't test me."

  
"never was."

  
"Yeah, you just keep thinking that. Hey, you said Pap was joining us tonight. He still on with it?"

  
"dunno. want me to call him?"

  
"Nah, I'll do it. I'll put us on speaker since, you know, there aren't many people here." You smiled and pulled out your phone. You scrolled through your contacts until you found TGP and tapped on him. You tapped on the speaker and set him on the counter.

  
Sans immediately started speaking when Papyrus picked up. "hello?"

  
"Hey, what's up?"

  
"we need your help, can you come here?"

  
"Nyeh, I can't, I'm buying clothes."

  
"alright, well, hurry and up and get over here."

  
"I can't find them."

  
Everyone just stared at the phone. "whadya mean you can't find em?"

  
"I can't find them, there's only soup."

  
"What do you mean there's only soup?"

  
"It means there's only soup."

  
"Well then get out of the soup isle!"

  
"Alright you don't have to shout at me!"

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the phone a few seconds before stopping. "There's more soup!"

  
"What do you mean there's more SOUP!?"

  
"There's just more soup!"

  
"Go into the next isle!"

  
"There's still soup!"

  
"Where are you right now!?"

  
"I'm at Soup!"

  
"What do you mean you're at Soup!?"

  
"I MEAN I'M AT SOUP!"

  
"What store are you in!?"

  
"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!!!"

  
"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?"

  
"FUCK YOU!"

  
With that, Papyrus ended the call.  
You started laughing uncontrollably, falling off your chair in the process.

 

(I know, so original of me, BUT ITS STILL FUNNY SO DON'T JUDGE!!!)

 

\---

 

Not too long after that, Papyrus came waltzing.

  
"HELLO, HUMAN," Papyrus replied from behind you.

  
You turned back around with a smile, catching him in a bone-crushing hug. "Papy, you're finally here to join us!" You pulled back. "How are ya, man?"

  
"I AM WELL, HUMAN." He smiled down at you and slid into a chair next to you.

  
The night went on pretty uneventfully after that. You ate, the skelebros left, you finished your shift, you went home, and you slept. When you woke up the next morning, you were surprised when the bros stopped you from going to work. As did Grillby. You were confused as hell when Grillby said it was a holiday and you had the day off. The bars were always busiest on the holidays! Then, you stopped.

  
Wait, it was a holiday?

  
When was the last time you had been out without going to work? Last thing you remember was there was no holidays around for months! Or, was it weeks?  
You are losing your mind, aren't you?

  
As soon as you walked in the door, Sans was waiting for you with that same smug smirk you left with. "so how'd it go?"

  
"Don't even start, smartass." You shoved a hand in his face and walked past him.

  
"hey, what'd i do?" He asked, following you. "it's not my fault you were forced to stay home for the holidays."

  
"Oh shut up you." You collapsed on the couch and stretched. "Well crap. What do we do then?"

  
"do what i usually do when you aren't here. be lazy and eat whenever."

  
You sighed and curled up into the couch. "I don't even remember what that feels like."

  
"oh, come on, kiddo. of course you do. you just haven't done it in a while." He shrugged and gave you a smirk.

  
"Yeah yeah, you just keep on thinking that." You flicked your wrist in dismissal. "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

  
"trust me when i say i have no idea."

  
You sighed and leaned against the couch. "Aaaaaalright then. Guess I have to find out for myself then, huh?"

  
"exactly."

  
You chuckled. "You're such a horrible person."

  
"i know, and that's why everyone loves me." He looked over to you, a mischievous smirk on his face. "right?"

  
You started to sputter. "I- P- J- Wh-"

  
He threw his skull back and started to full out laugh, blue tears forming in the corners of his sockets as he did. "come on kid, i'm just messin'," he finished, still giggling.

  
You felt your face flush as you crossed your arms, trying to hide your face by facing the floor. "I know," you mumble.

  
Still giggling, he wrapped an arm around you from the side and brought you closer. Which only made your situation worse.

  
"aw, what's got the human so blushed?"

  
"I can't tell if you're legit asking me a question, or that was some kind of lame pun."

  
He laughed again. God you loved that laugh. "nah, last one."

  
"Hah. Wow." You punched his side which was pressed against your own. "That was horrible."

  
"thank you. i try my best." He nudged you back. "and you're smiling."

  
"I am and I hate it."

  
He chuckled. "you sound just like papyrus sometimes."

  
As if on cue, Papyrus slammed open the door and started ranting about how he was now going to be able to sell more of his puzzle construction plans to several more willing buyers. Sans would answer with the casual pun or 'that's great bro.' You, however, just silently watched and listened. You thought they just didn't notice you until Papyrus called you out.

  
"(Y/N)! HOW COME YOU HAVE NOT SAID ANYTHING TO EITHER OF US IN THE ENTIRETY OF MY RETURN?"

  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Pap. I guess you could say I've become a little anti-social since I started working."

  
"THAT WAS MONTHS AGO, HUMAN."

  
You blinked. "Wait, really?"

  
Papyrus just face palmed while Sans giggled like a school girl.

  
"What? Was it something I said?"

  
Sans' giggling became laughing as Papyrus couldn't help but start to chuckle as well. Yeah, it was definitely something you said.

  
After their laughter finally died down, you had an idea. "Hey, guys. I think I know how to celebrate tonight."

  
"OH REALLY? HOW HUMAN?"

  
You bolted to your room, not emerging until you finally found it. When you came back with your said item, Papyrus and Sans were giving your clenched hand weird looks.

  
"what's in your hand, kiddo?"

  
You fanned out the tickets to a really fancy restaurant. "This." You handed them forwards.

  
Sans and Papyrus took a ticket up in their hands, their sockets widening to comical proportions as they saw the name printed out on the paper. They were speechless. They looked between you and their ticket several times before Papyrus finally had the courage to speak. They opened their mouths, but only small squeaks came out.

  
Finally, finally, Papyrus spoke. "Y-You... want to t-take us to- to Antonio's Gourmet? You... want to take us to... AG!?"

  
"where did you even get these!?"

  
You posed dramatically. "A magician never reveals their secrets." You started to giggle. "Now go and get changed! I don't wanna look like a dork when I'm the only the one that looks nice! First one done gets to choose the table we sit at."  
Papyrus sprinted off to his room and slammed it shut. Sans just used his shortcut. All you could do was laugh as you retreated into your room.

  
You were taking your sweet time with getting ready. You put on a simple black tuxedo with a newly washed white shirt. And you took your sweet time doing so.  
As you suspected, Papyrus finished first, Sans was second, and you were last. You brushed yourself off and turned to greet them, your smile wider than before. "Now, you two ready to have the best night of your lives?"

  
"OH YES HUMAN! I HAVE BEEN READY FOR 26.36 MINUTES NOW."

  
You laughed and motioned the two of them to follow. "Since I invited, my treat. Get whatever the hell you two want." You hastily grasped for the keys on the little table next to the front door. "Now, that also means I drive."

  
"BUT, HUMAN-"

  
"Nope. I've been antisocial for months now, so that means I have to make up for it." You held open the door just as a butler would.

  
"what are you, a butler?"

  
You smirked. "I'm simply one hell of one."

  
Sans started laughing while Papyrus tried to steal the keys back from you. The three of you practically sprinted for the red convertible which sat comfortably in the driveway. You started up the car and pulled out, zooming off towards the city.

 

\---

 

At Leary an hour later, you all arrived at AG. Well, at least the building which AG resided in. AG was on the penthouse floor of a skyscraper in the middle of the city. The near-sunset lighting was perfect as you made it to the restaurant door. Papyrus was the first to burst through, bolting for the first booth he saw open. Sans wasn't far behind, making a shortcut over there. You just laughed and walked over, sitting yourself in the booth.  
The restaurant smelled of fresh bread, sauces, soups, spices, raviolis, cake, cookies, and anything imaginable. It was a bakery pasta heaven.

  
You settled into the black leather booth, smirking across the dark brown mahogany table. Papyrus looked as though he couldn't sit still while Sans marveled at the expensive decor, such as crystal chandeliers, soft leather seats, some rock mosaic walls, waterfalls, fountains, and gigantic windows that looked over the city of Ebbot. The sun was setting behind the mountain it was named at, causing it to become a silhouette in front of the sun.

  
"HUMAN HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THOSE TICKETS?" Papyrus asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

  
You shrugged. "I can't remember."

  
Sans did a facepalm, silently giggling. "wow, kiddo. ten outa ten."

  
The three of you ordered your food and talked about pretty much everything. You took wine, Sans took ketchup, and Papyrus took... milk and oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs. You tried your best not to say anything about it and went on to different kinds of topics. That is, until one of the waiters came forward.

  
"Excuse me, (Mr/Ms) (Y/n)?"

  
You swallowed. Again with the gender assumptions. You turned to face him, a strained smile on your face. "Yes?"

  
He tried to keep the disgusted look off his face as he spoke, gesturing to your Bæ and his brother. Not good. "Is it possible for you to maybe take your little... play things somewhere else?"  
You snapped up straight in your seat, keeping an eerily neutral face up. You slowly turned to look him dead on. "Play things?" You asked in a low voice.

  
His lips curled to form a thin line. "Yes, (sir/ma'am). Play things. The guests are requesting you take an immediate leave."

  
Whether it was rage or disgust, you didn't really care. You shot up to a standing position, slamming your hands on the table. You had your head facing your hands. "May I request something, sir?"

  
He started to stutter. "I-I, uh-"

  
You snapped your head to face his. "Mind telling me who said so?"

  
He struggled to keep on a composed persona. "I-I-I'm sorry, I-"

  
"Because I don't really see any other guests other than those six couples over there, and they aren't paying any attention to us." You slowly bring your arm up to point at them, keeping yourself in that eerily neutral state. "So, was it you?"

  
"No."

  
You looked up, your blood running cold.  
"I did."

 

Oh shit, things were about to get all kinds of levels of fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!


	12. Holiday Disaster (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of an... um... well, you'll just see!
> 
> IT'S THANKSGIVING NEXT WEEK GUYS!!!

No. Nonono, NO!!! This couldn't be happening! It CAN'T HAPPEN!!!

  
"It is such a shame you started situating yourself with the wrong kinds of people again."

  
You couldn't help your habits. You immediately stood up straight, staring in front of you at nothing in particular. "I am situating myself with good people, sir. I am only doing what I see fit, sir."

  
"(y/n), you know this guy?" He asked, still staring at the man next to you. The man you utterly despised.

  
"Go on, tell them who I am."

  
❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎.

  
You didn't want to. ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎. You wanted to disappear. ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎. You wanted to die. ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎. You wanted to do anything but this. ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎. Anything.

  
❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎.

  
"This," wait what are you doing!? "is," STOP!!! "my," PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!! "superior," you started to internally sob, "Corporal Steven. Descendent of the Seven Mages. He was in charge of the-"

  
"I do believe that is enough."

SI☹︎☜︎☠︎C☜︎.

  
Your mouth shut on his accord.

  
"Now, with that out of the way, who might YOU two be?" Steven asked, leaning in to face the two skeletons. You tried to speak...

  
SI☹︎☜︎☠︎C☜︎.

 

But nothing could be said.

  
"GREETINGS HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

  
Steven snorted, arching an eyebrow. "Great? You could never be great. You're a monster. Monsters can never be great." He leaned into his face. "You know why?"

  
"I-I-"

  
"Oh," he pulled back, "my mistake. I forgot, you can't understand us humans. You're a cave-dweller."

  
Say something! Say something! Say something!

 

SI☹︎☜︎☠︎C☜︎. SI☹︎☜︎☠︎C☜︎. SI☹︎☜︎☠︎C☜︎.

  
Move. Come on, try moving! It can't work for-

  
☟︎✌︎☹︎❄︎.

  
You curled up into a ball in your mind, rocking yourself back and forth as you watched the scene through your movie-screen eyes.

  
Sans stood up, looking up at your corporal with lightless eye sockets. "i'm sorry, sir, i didn't know uncivilized humans still existed. would you mind showing me where the civilized are?"  
All commands had stopped. You rushed forwards. "Sa-"

  
☟︎✌︎☹︎❄︎.

  
"Sans! R-Run, please! Papyrus!"

  
Their faces were the same as your old friends. Marilyn, Justin, Katy, Tomas, Julie, Troy... And Doctor G. They looked as though you were crazy. You were trying your hardest to pull away from Steven. To do anything to prevent him from making you do something to your friends again.

  
❄︎✌︎K☜︎.

  
Before you knew it, you were holding them either by the tie, or the collar. You were pulling them downstairs. Not even three minutes later, you were in a back alley somewhere.

  
"HUMAN! HUMAN PLEASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

  
"kiddo, snap out of it!"

  
"I CAN'T!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!" You felt tears start to engrave a path down your face. "YOU HAVE TO-"

  
"Ah ah ah, we can't have them run like the last group now, can we?"

  
KI☹︎☹︎.

  
You heard snaps like bones breaking as your head whipped from side to side, as though trying to decide which commands to listen to, yours or his. "No, please! I beg of you, don't make me do this!" You flung the two bone brothers against the building wall. You paced one step towards. "PLEASE!!!"

  
KI☹︎☹︎.

  
"HUMAN, WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

  
You started sobbing as you went forwards another step. "Sans please!"

  
"Is that ANY way to speak to the criminals? You are an executioner, now do your job correctly."

  
☜︎⌧︎♏︎♍︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ❍︎□︎♎︎♏︎.

  
"papyrus, we have to get out. Now!"

  
You could feel the four souls. Three monster, one human. Everything was black. Just black. All you had to go on was the magic of the souls. One was weaker. So weak, yet so strong at the same time. One HP, no defense. Yet the attacks that could be summoned were unimaginably powerful. The other seemed just about average for a boss monster. He didn't have as high an attack, but he did have an average health level. The monster to your right didn't have any stats, but the monster to your left... You couldn't even tell what was wrong with that one. It was written in those weird symbols, just like the other one, but this one was...

  
" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus._ "

  
No. No, no, STOP!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!

  
You stepped forwards, pulling something out from your chest. Your necklace! No, you can't get your necklace! It was too late however. Your necklace was now a battle axe.

  
"SANS, YOUR SHORTCUT WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED RIGHT NOW."

  
"I-I-I can't do it! It's not working!"

  
They both sounded desperate, just as you were to stop this.

  
" _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_ ," PLEASE don't do this! " _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_."

  
"BROTHER, I CANNOT MOVE!"

  
(I)You began to try speaking to him. "Please stop this! Doctor! Doctor, I'm begging you!!!"(I)

  
"THIS H✌︎S ❄︎⚐︎ B☜︎ D⚐︎☠︎☜︎."  
" _Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propi-_ "

  
☟︎✌︎☹︎❄︎.

  
You fell to the ground sobbing, letting your now-normal necklace clatter to the cement.

  
"We shall continue this later," Steven spoke before everything faded away from you. The last thing you remember was someone speaking the same word you had heard too many times.

  
"☜︎☼︎✌︎S☜︎."

 

\---

 

You were greeted to the sound of a news reporter when you came to.

  
"The monster killing spree has halted since almost eight days before the Ebbot Police Department had failed to capture their top criminal, Doctor DW Tzhgvi. We are going to the Chief of Police to get his opinion."

  
Undyne's voice rang through the speakers. "Were working out hardest to make sure they don't continue. We are getting fairly close to them. It will only be a matter of time."

  
Your breath hitched. No, they were lying. This was just a tactic to draw out the killer. There was no way they knew it was Steven.

  
The voices were suddenly cut off, replaced by a far nicer, deeper, smoother voice. "kiddo?"

  
You tried to respond, but all you could manage was a lame whimper.

  
"oh thank asgore. how you feeling? you got pretty sick last night."

  
You tried to open your eyes, but to no avail. Sick? What did he mean sick?

  
"you were just talking about how you didn't remember how you got the tickets when you collapsed. we brought you back here, calling Alphys and finding out all that was wrong with you was lack of sleep."

  
He started to ramble. You tried to listen in, but you couldn't manage to with your fuzzy state of mind. Everything sounded as though you had just gotten back from a concert, muffled and distorted. You decided you would attempt to get up off the couch. Attempt being the key word. You pretty much just weakly twitched your fingers.

  
"hey, kiddo, i wanted to tell ya something." You whimpered in acknowledgement. "thanks. ya know, f'r takin' us out last night. paps' been kinda down lately. it really cheered him up last night." You could practically feel his genuine smile. He chuckled. "even if it was only for two hours."

  
You whimpered, the smile you were hoping to make only a twitch of the corners of your mouth. It seemed enough however, because he hummed in approval.

  
"hey, you gonna be okay? paps was worried. you getting sick like that really chilled him to the bone." You whimpered again. "i'll take that as a yes. hey, wanna watch the office with me?" You whimpered once more. "cool, i'll get it pulled up." You heard some rustling, then the sound of voices coming from the TV.

  
The two of you watched The Office for a couple hours before you were finally able to move right. You pulled yourself upright on the couch, but started getting tired from the effort. You immediately slumped against something warm. You hummed and snuggled into it before falling asleep again.

 

\---

 

You woke up in a better state this time. Your mind wasn't as hazy, and you were all warm and fuzzy cuddled up against something. You snuggled into it, your face brushing against a soft fabric. It smelled faintly of ketchup and a recently applied cologne. You hummed and melted into it, settling yourself in the embrace of whatever it was again. The response was two... arms?... wrapping around you. It was so warm. So nice. You just wanted to cuddle there forever.

  
"how'd ya sleep, kiddo?" The thing asked.

 

Wait.

  
That wasn't a thing.

  
You yelped and launched backwards, stumbling to the floor. Sans started laughing uncontrollably. "w-wow, holy crap, kiddo," he laughed out.

  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." You rushed out quite a few lines of apologies, holding your hands in front of you. That just made him laugh harder.

 

"k-kiddo, calm down," the giggling skeleton replied, wiping a blue tear away from his eye socket. His grin was now wider and more genuine than usual. "all i did was hug ya."

  
You looked up at him. "Sorry."

  
He rolled his eye lights and got up off the couch. "c'mon, i wanna be lazy with ya today." He dragged you to the kitchen and set you in one of the chairs at the island. He walked around to face you from the other side of the island, his eyes barely peeking at you from over the granite. At least he could see over it. You couldn't. "so, you got any idea how to make muffins?"

  
It was your turn to laugh. "You consider making muffins lazy?"

  
"no, i'm being lazy by asking you to make them."

  
You laughed again. "And how did I know that was coming? And why am I not surprised?"

  
"how should i know?"

  
You rolled your eyes and got out the necessary ingredients to make muffins.  
The rest of the day went on as though nothing had happened the other night. Probably because nothing did happen... for Sans anyway. But, no time to dwell on that. The two of you watched more of The Office, exchanged jokes and stories, ate, and finally, fell asleep on the couch.

 

That day was a good day.


	13. Holiday Disaster (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART THREE!!!
> 
> If you haven't noticed already, I am updating during the week this week! You're welcome.

"It's Monday?" You asked.

  
Sans replied with an exasperated, "yup."

  
You groaned, slamming your face into the table. "I hate Mondays."

  
"ugh, me too. especially today. i still have today before i'm off of my works officially for thanksgiving."

  
"Oh my god I can't believe I'm offering this, but do you need any help?" You asked, picking up your head. You would do anything to make up for two nights ago, even if he didn't know what actually happened.

  
"why not? ya wanna take nice cream or hot dogs?" He asked, turning to face you.

  
You shrugged. "Whichever's fine with me."

  
When you saw his mischievous smirk, you immediately regretted life.

  
That's how you got here, sitting with both a Nice Cream cart and hot dog stand in the middle of the still green park. You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard and felt your phone buzz next to you on the stand. You picked up and read the next message.

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) NOW  
Hey kiddo how r things over there**

 

You laughed and tapped the home button on your phone. Your phone logged in and you began your reply. The little "woop" sounded as you hit the send button. Not a second later, the word 'Delivered' popped into existence under your newly sent message.

 

**They're pretty FLURRYous I can't do anything whiteout having to grab them BY THE TAIL to get them to speak slower**

 

You sent a picture of yourself holding a Flurry, which was basically an ice cream bar with cookies and cream ice cream, and a hotdog. You groaned as you realized what autocorrect decided to thrust upon you today.

 

***without Jesus Christ**

 

The three little dots in a speech bubble showed up before, seconds later, being replaced by the message he had sent.

 

**lol wow dont u just luv audiotape**

 

**???**

 

**Autocorrect (-.-;)y-~~~  
Where did it even get autocorrect  
Autocorrect  
Autocorrect  
٩(๑`^´๑)۶  
Autocorrect  
＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／  
＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／  
＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／  
*audiotape  
omg finally**

 

You burst into laughter, falling backwards. You collapsed to the ground, wiping your tears away and replying to him once again.

 

**Ya havin trouble there?**

 

**Not at all**

 

**Good to know now u gonna help me or r u just gonna be lazy at home?**

 

**I'll be lazy thx**

 

**(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾**

 

**Luv ya 2**

 

You felt your face heat up to the temperature of the surface of the sun. You buried your face in your arms and slammed your arms on the hot dog stand, groaning all the way. "But whyyyyyyyyyy, (Y/n)? Why do you do this to yourself?"

  
"U-Um, excuse me?"

  
You picked up your head to see a tiny bunny child. You smiled broadly. "Hello. What would you like? Nice Cream, a Hot Dog, or both?"

  
She placed a five dollar bill on the hot dog stand. "Both please," she replied more confidently. Her once droopy ears now straight in the air.

  
She bounced excitedly as you took the bill and handed her a hot dog and Nice Cream. "Have a good day now."

  
"Thank you!" She shouted behind her, practically sprinting to her fellow patrons. As soon as she got there, she was frantically pointing over at you, bouncing up and down.

  
Within no time, you were swarmed by a mob of both human and monster children. They were rushing you with their favorite Nice Creams and hot dog flavors. You tried your best to keep up and ended up getting two of them wrong by accident. The children just laughed and switched the orders.

  
Once all of that was over, they thanked you for their food and trotted away laughing and talking about who knows what. You sighed, gazing after them. If only everyone could do that.

 

You felt a buzz on the counter. You looked over at your phone and picked it up, reading the new messages. You slipped three dollar bills into the machine and got out a Nice Cream cone. You started to lick it, swiping your thumb around the screen of your phone to read the messages.

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 5 minutes ago  
To you and Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
Hey whadya call a hot dog eating nice cream**

 

**Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) 5 minutes ago  
To you and Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
OH MY GOD SANS NO!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 5 minutes ago  
To you and Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
It's**

 

**Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) 4 minutes ago  
To you and Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
SANS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HARM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 4 minutes ago  
To you and Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
A**

 

**Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) 3 minutes ago  
To you and Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
SAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3 minutes ago  
To you and Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
(y/n)**

 

**Papyrus (the cr) (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) NOW  
To you and Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
........................... Sans, did you make (Y/n) do your jobs?**

 

You logged into your phone and answered before Sans could.

 

**Nah, I volunteered to help, but he ditched me before we got here (¬_¬) FREAKING STALKER is what Sanz is  
*Sans**

 

**SANS OH MY GOD!!!**

 

You started looking around for Sans. You felt another buzz.

 

**Try lookin rite nex 2 u**

 

You arched an eyebrow, but turned around to have a face full of skele. You yelped and fell backwards, your Nice Cream landing full in your mouth. Well wasn't that lucky. You shot up off the floor, grabbing the Nice Cream from your mouth. "SANS WHAT THE HELL!!!" You screamed before licking your Nice Cream again. He just started laughing in response.

  
The day went on without too much else. You and McDreamy finished the shifts together, you met with Papyrus and had a dinner at home, then you all watched a mix of MTT and The Office.

  
You were straining to keep your eyes open as you stared at the TV. You could feel yourself slipping to the side as you struggled to keep awake.

  
"tired, kiddo?" Sans asked, his deep voice whispering into your ear and humming against your skin.

  
"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." You tried to pick up your head, but found it the most difficult thing to do at the moment. Instead, it rolled to the side and laid itself on someone's shoulder.

  
He chuckled and wrapped an arm around you. "night, kiddo."

  
You fell into a dreamless sleep not two seconds afterwards, not hearing the last words of his statement to you. Though, that was probably intentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I actually typed out some of the things on my phone to see some of the things the sentences would autocorrect to!
> 
> OH!!! For all you SPOILER fans, there is a little scene I made in my "RANDOM EXPANSION PACK" story, placed FAR into the future! I'm not sure if it will actually be in the story, but eh.


	14. Holiday Disaster (Part 4)

Oh goodie, it's warm this morning.  
You yawned and hummed as you stretched. You were in your room, which you didn't remember walking into. Maybe you did?

  
The white sheets grasped hold of you like a burrito as you sat up to gaze around. At least you weren't tired like yesterday or the day before. You looked over to the alarm clock on your nightstand. 11:22 on November 22nd. Oh, how fitting.

  
You stretched one more time before disentangling yourself from the sheets and lazily walking out of your room. You walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, getting ready to make some German Pancakes.

  
You searched through the fridge to find the eggs, milk, and butter then headed towards the pantry to get the flour and salt. Afterwards, you preheated the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit and got out the mixing bowl and a glass pan.

  
You cracked open six eggs and let them drop into the bowl. You threw the eggshells into the trash can, then added the teaspoon of salt and cups of milk and flower into the bowl. You mixed that around for a good two minutes before hearing the oven go off, signaling that it was preheated. You pulled the butter out of its package and set the stick on the glass pan, then set it inside the oven.

You smirked and went back to mixing the batter. Not three minutes later, you pulled the pan back out and set it on the stove. You grabbed the batter and poured its contents into the pan. As soon as you finished with that, you placed the pan into the oven and set the timer to 25 minutes.

  
Just about six minutes later, you began to smell the faint aroma of the German Pancakes. Your stomach growled in anticipation. You sat yourself on the green couch in the living room, starting to watch some TV. You were looking through Netflix when you saw your favorite childhood TV show pop up in the Suggested. You immediately started to play it, your smile growing wide.

  
The snippets of the show began to come one after the other, playing in sequence. Finally, the main theme began to play. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir5czCiOpsk) You hummed along with the piano that began to play as the credits flew by, finally ending with:

  
Starring Angela Lansbury in

  
Murder, She Wrote

  
You sighed and kept watching the 43 minute episode, humming happily.

  
 _"Oh please, three more paragraphs and I can go to bed. Thank you."_  
Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Jessica! Jessica, you in there?"  
"Oh, Ethan, you know you shouldn't be out on a night like this."  
"I know that, woman. You think I'm a nitwit?"

  
"heya," Sans greeted, settling himself next to you on the couch. You hummed in acknowledgement. "whatcha makin?"

  
You smirked. "It's a secret."

  
"smells really good. whatcha watchin then?"

  
"One of my favorite childhood TV shows," you replied, eyes still staring at the scene in front of you.

  
"oh really? what's it called?"

  
"Murder, She Wrote."

  
He went silent for a moment. "uh, what? you said this was a kid show right?"

  
"Mhm. The best."

  
"wait so she commits murders?"

  
You chuckled. "No. Just watch the show and you'll understand."

  
The two of you had watched about half the episode when you heard the oven screech, signaling that the German Pancakes were finally done. You rushed to the kitchen and hastily pulled them out of the oven, setting them on the stove to cool a bit before you started cutting. You set out the whipped cream, syrup, plates, and forks. When you started cutting the German Pancakes, you heard both Sans and Papyrus enter the room.

  
"Good morning to the two of you," you greeted as you put the German Pancakes in the middle of the table.

  
Papyrus only hummed in approval, rubbing his eye socket with the back of his gloved hand.

  
"Tired?" You asked.

  
"Of course not, human. I am just... still getting ready for the day." He smiled weakly at you. You could tell he was lying, but decided not to push.

  
"Would you like some coffee? Or some tea?" You asked, setting the first serving of German Pancakes on his plate.

  
"No, human. I am fine, I assure you."

  
You shrugged. "Whatever you say. Although, to be honest, you look worse than Sans when he doesn't sleep for two weeks in a row," you pointed out, gesturing towards Papyrus with your fork. Sans chuckled.

  
"yeah bro, you do look pretty worn down. down to the bone, tibia honest."

  
Papyrus gave Sans a feigning harsh look, but couldn't muster the strength to reply.  
"Wow, you really are tired." You went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you don't want some coffee?" He shook his head almost sluggishly from side to side. You sighed. "Fine. I'll give you a choice. Would you rather drink coffee or tea, or sleep in? You do have today off after all."

  
"The Great Papyrus does not sleep in," he mumbled.

  
You looked over at Sans, who shrugged pulled out his phone. He typed something across the keyboard for a moment, then turned it off. You felt a buzz in your pocket and pulled your phone out.

 

**Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) NOW  
He has insomnia (･･;) sorry I didn't tell ya before**

 

You looked over at him and smiled before signing the words 'it's fine' behind Papyrus. He nodded back.

  
"Then why don't you take some coffee?" You asked.

  
"The Great Papyrus does not drink coffee," he muttered weakly, already falling back asleep.

  
"Alright, yup, that's it. You're going to bed and that's final." You took hold of him and hoisted him, bridal style, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Before you even reached his door, he was asleep. Sans was already there and holding the door open when you reached the top of the stairs. He smiled over at you as you put Papyrus on his bed and slipped out of the room. You silently closed the door behind you and gave Sans a smile back. You both walked down the stairs and finished your breakfast, a comfortable silence filling the gap between you. Until you, of course, broke it.

  
"Poor little Cinnamon Roll." You flopped on the couch.

  
He snorted. "cinnamon roll?"

  
"Yeah, you know, when someone is too sweet to exist for this world." You shrugged. "Hey, you wanna finish Murder, She Wrote? You know, since we finished The Office last night?"

  
He shrugged. "why not?"

  
About three fourths done, right when they were about to tell Grady he is going to be arrested, Sans began to speak. "did i tell ya we're going to tori's for thanksgiving?"

  
You blinked slowly. "Uh, what? You mean 'Queen of All Monsters' Toriel, Tori?"  
He smirked. "exactly."

  
And because of that, now the two of you were shopping for your new clothes to impress the Queen, find food for dinner, go out for lunch, and check in on Grillby. Well, before you could even reach the door, Sans was dragging you away by the collar of your shirt.

  
"But SAAAAAAAAAANS!!!"

  
"i told you no, and so did grillbz so lay off the work please?"

  
You arched an eyebrow and tried to look back at him. "Please?"

  
He got a bit flustered, but didn't say anything.

  
"Oh my GOD you actually said please!"

  
"i-i have no idea what you're talking about," he rushed, still dragging you across the road.

  
You started giggling. "Oh my god this is the best day of my life."

 

**That's what you said last time.**

  
You unintentionally froze up, but tried your best to pass it off as grabbing for one of the many bags you had hanging off your arm. "Saaaaans I can't reaaaaaach," you complained.

  
He snorted. "wow kiddo."

  
He just kept dragging you. Curse you and your small height. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaans," you whined.

  
But, he didn't listen.

  
"Oh my god sometimes I swear you challenge Ba-" you swallowed. Oh shit.

  
"ba?"

  
You scavenged your brain until you finally found something. "You know, Ba? Like the sheep?" Yup, you were dead.

  
"there's a sheep named ba? and why would i be challenging him?"

  
You calmly answered with a, "Because you both have amazing ignorance powers."

  
The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully. Every so often, you would hear Sans read Papyrus a book from the other side of the wall as Papyrus slept. You smiled, getting a warm and fuzzy feeling before it was shot down with a quick **You only wish you could take it back**. At one point, you just set your phone to record Sans reading. One of the books he read was Fablehaven by Brandon Mull, which had apparently fallen underground. It sounded like he had started the book over again.

  
"kendra stared out the side window of the SUV, watching foliage blur past. when the flurry of motion became too much, she looked up ahead and fixed her gaze on a particular tree, following it as it slowly approached, streaked past, and then gradually receded behind her."

  
You curled up in your blankets as you listened to him speak. You looked over at your clock. 4:36PM. Perfect time to nap.

  
"was life like that? you could look ahead to the future or back at the past, but the present moved too quickly to absorb. maybe sometimes. not today. today they were driving along an endless two-lane highway through the forested hills of connecticut."

  
You snuggled deeper into your covers and closed your eyes, imagining the scene Sans created with his slick deep voice.

  
"'why didn't you tell us grandpa sorenson lived in india?' seth complained.

  
"her brother was eleven and heading into sixth grade.

  
"he had grown weary of his handheld video game  - - evidence that they were on a truly epic drive."

  
You cuddled with the body pillow you had nicknamed Paula and began to drift off.

 

\---

 

Papyrus and Sans were there to greet you when you were jolted awake.

  
"HUMAN, WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME? EVEN IF I DO FEEL MUCH BETTER AFTER NAPPING."

  
You groaned and curled into the sheets, shoving your face into Paula. "I told you, you were tired."

  
"HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT TO BE RESTING. IT IS ONLY EIGHT O' CLOCK."

  
You waved him off with a groan. "Wake me tomorrow."

  
Sans chuckled. "c'mon bro. i think (y/n) needs to sleep. here, i'll read ya a story."

  
Before you could hear the next lines of the story, you had fallen back asleep.


	15. Holiday Disaster (Part 5)

_"Oh, hello there."_

_  
"Hi Mr. G!" You bounced up to him, holding your hands out to him. You had such small hands!_

_  
He chuckled and brought you up so you were sitting on his hip the way a mother would hold their child._

_  
He poked your nose and you giggled. "Now what might you be doing today?"_

_  
"I wanted to see Sa... Sna..." your face scrunched up as you tried to say his name. "Sn... San..." your eyes lit up and you gasped, "Sans!"_

__  
He turned away from you, not answering. Did you accidentally say something?  
"Mr. G? Did I make you mad?" You asked.

_  
He chuckled, but it wasn't like before somehow. "Oh, no. No, you are just fine."_

_  
You smiled up at him, bouncing a little bit in his arms. You went to wrap yours around him, but you were too tiny. Your arms only got about halfway around. "I love you Mr. G."_

_  
Suddenly, it wasn't Gaster in your arms, but a bunched up lab coat. And you weren't a child anymore. You were about the age of a teenager. In front of you, Gaster stood proud and as though he were a billow of smoke, his now black lab coat spread across the floor. His hands were behind his back and he stood as straight as... skeletonly?... possible. His face now had a crack coming down from one eye and another going up from the eye across the top and back of his skull._

_  
"And I thought it couldn't get any worse."_

_  
You looked up at Gaster, confused. "What do you mean, Doctor?" You asked hesitantly._

_  
He got all up in your face, his eye lights shining brightly from dripping sockets. "Do you not see what is happening?"_

_  
You lurched backwards in shock. "I-I-I-"_

_  
"No. I suppose you don't." His voice sounds so disgusted. With you or with something else, you couldn't tell. He stood straight again and floated through the room to the other side, skimming through the open books. He went to flip the page, but his hand went right through. "Dammit."_

_  
"Doctor please! Tell me!"_

_  
The scene changed again and you were with your friends again as a child when Mr. G snatched up the little locket you had found._

_  
"Mr. G! Why?" You cried, curling up into a ball._

_  
"Right now is not the time. We have things to get to." He was holding a syringe, getting ready to inject you for the second time that hour._

 

\---

 

You jolted awake, grasping for the sheets desperately to remind yourself it was just a dream. You rocked a bit back and forth, your eyes glaring at the floor in front of you. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

  
**But was it?**

  
"YES OF COURSE IT WAS DAMMIT NOW FUCK OFF!"

  
The door clicked open. A small glowing emitted from the crack in the door. You could barely make out the outline of the person.

  
"(y/n)?"

  
You blinked. "Sans? Oh god, did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

  
"nah, i was already awake." He opened the door a bit more and leaned in. "you okay?"

  
You blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." You frowned. Was this the same Sans?

  
"what?" He asked, bringing out of your train of thought. He was right in front of you now, some major features more easy to pick out.

  
"What?"

  
He blinked. "what?"

  
You both fell into a frenzy of giggles. You looked over and saw it was only 3:46. You looked over at Sans. "Hey, you wanna do something?"

  
"what's something?" He asked, sitting on your bed.

  
You shrugged. "No idea."

  
He chuckled. "same here, kiddo."

  
You fell into a comfortable silence, you holding the blankets open for Sans. "We could sleep."

  
He arched an eyebrow bone at you. You could've sworn you saw him glow a bit blue. "really, kiddo?"

  
You blinked. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

  
"you. want me. to get in bed with you?"

  
You nodded, snickering. "Platonically, you idiot."

  
He hesitantly crawled under the covers and snuggled into them. You were frankly too tired to care and just went back to sleep.

 

BUT YOU WERE NOW SLEEPING WITH MCDREAMY!!! Platonically, sadly, BUT STILL!!!

 

\---

 

_Gaster scoffed at you. "No, aren't going to Snowdin."_

_  
"But WHY!?" You screamed, stamping your foot in rage. You trusted a finger at him. "You PROMISED I could on my last birthday!"_

_  
"I S✌︎ID ☠︎⚐︎✏︎✏︎✏︎"_

_  
You stared straight at him, feeling nothing._

_  
He sighed. "It is alright, yn."_

_  
"It's (Y/n)," you spat coldly._

_  
He stood silent before exiting the room and shutting the metal door with the slam. You heard the scraping of metal against metal as he locked the door behind you. You collapsed to the floor, crying to yourself. How could you be so soulless?_

 

\---

 

"(y/n)!"

  
You threw your hands to protect your face. “NO!”

  
“whoa, (y/n), calm yourself!”

  
You peaked out from behind your arms. “Sans?”

  
His smile was strained as he faced you, sitting up with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. “yeah, just me.”

  
You hesitatingly brought down your arms. “Oh my god, am I glad it’s just you.” You leaned in and laid your head against his chest.

  
Your head bounced back and forth as he laughed. "oh my god kiddo."

  
You brought your fist up and tapped his shoulder with it in a pitiful excuse for a punch. "Shut up."

  
He just laughed again. Oh joy. You picked your head up only to look at the clock, which reads 6:12. You shoved your head back into his ribcage and groaned. "Kill me now."

  
"and make you lay six feet under? don't think so." He shifted under you. "now, what are you going to do? today's the day before the thanksgiving party."

  
Your breath hitched. "Oh. Shit."

  
Not even a second later, you were pacing around the room and ranting, asking questions and worrying about how you will be presentable within the presence of the Queen of Monsters. Sans just kept saying that she wouldn't care, but you refused to have any of it. You were looking through the clothes you bought just the day before, throwing them across the room in an attempt to choose an outfit that would be fit for a person such as the Queen. Nothing really stood out. So much for that splurge. At least you got some clothes!

  
"Sans, you're not helping!"

  
"course i am. just not in the way you want."

 

"Exactly my point!"

  
You were pacing back and forth across your room again, internally screaming at yourself as you trying to pick your outfit. Sans just laughed at you, as per usual.

  
"Oh my god, what am I going to do!? I can't just not dress up!"

  
"sure ya can. ya always can."

  
"Not true!"

  
He rolled his eye lights, chuckling. "oh my god kiddo calm down. i'm messin with ya."

  
You kept pacing around your room, desperately trying to keep yourself from having a panic attack. "Sans this is serious! I have to find something good to wear! If nothing becomes a good option, I'm gonna give a horrible first impression!"

  
"horrible first impression, huh?" He asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

  
"Yes!"

  
He facepalmed and started to laugh again. "oh my god kiddo, it's too easy to mess with you."

  
You stamped your foot. "Sans oh my god! Be serious for once! I want to actually look good in front of the Queen, not like some homeless person you picked up off the street!"

  
"she's not gonna think that," he reasoned, leaning against the wall.

  
"Everyone does! Maybe not intentionally, but everyone does!"

  
He sighed. "Fine, do whatever ya want, kiddo. I'll have breakfast in a couple minutes."

  
You kept going through your clothes, not bothering to answer him. What seemed like only seconds later, Sans took a shortcut to your room and dragged you downstairs, the now recognized smell of pancakes flowing through the house. You hummed and looked up at the clock. Your eyes widened to almost comical size.

  
It was 8:45!?

  
"Oh SHIT!!!"

  
"LANGUAGE HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted from somewhere in the house.

  
"SORRY, PAPYROLL!!!"

  
Sans snickered. "papyroll?"

  
You crossed your arms. "Don't judge me!"

  
"trust me, i already have."

  
"Well, isn't that just wonderful. But seriously though, I have only 28 more hours to actually find out what the hell to do! I don't have an outfit, I don't have a clue what I'm gonna bring to the party, I don't know what kinds of things the Queen likes, I don't know how to act around royalty besides the movie sources I have, and-"

  
"kiddo calm. it's not gonna be that bad. just show up however."

  
You made a sound between a whimper and a groan before sprinting off into your room again.

  
"hey wait you forgot to eat!"

  
The rest of the day was basically just filled with you freaking out over clothes and food until well into the night.


	16. Holiday Disaster (part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING (even if you don't celebrate it!)!!!

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B-**

  
You slammed your hand on your alarm clock and groaned. You couldn't deal with this today. Not now, not ever. You were too tired for this.  
"HUMAN! WE ARE LEAVING IN EXACTLY TWO HOURS AND 21 MINUTES!"

You groaned and forced yourself out of bed, starting to put on your clothes and other accessories. You combed your hair and did it up, put on your new shoes, slipped on your new gloves, and finally did some finishing touches.

"HUMAN! WE HAVE ONE HOUR AND 20 MINUTES! IT IS ADVISED YOU COME AND EAT NOW."

"TRUST ME PAPYROLL, I'M TRYING MY BEST!!!" You sprinted out the door and slid down the stairwell handle bar, using it like a slide. As soon as you hit the bottom, you hit the ground running. As soon as you were in the kitchen, you were a little silver blur. You simultaneously took out the toaster, put in some pop tarts, and started the toaster up. You rushed for the fridge and grabbed for the milk, slamming it down on the table. You bolted to the other side of the room and reached for the cereal, throwing the closed box to the table. Finally, you grabbed for a bowl and spoon and sprinted over to the table, slamming yourself in your seat and beginning to eat.

"whoa kiddo, calm down. we still have..." he looked up at the clock. "13 minutes."

You only responded by eating quicker.

  
"kiddo calm. you're gonna make yourself sick."

"MY BROTHER SPEAKS THE TRUTH. YOU WILL MAKE YOURSELF UNFIT FOR THE PARTY, HUMAN."

You swallowed down some of your food and looked up at them. "I have to make sure I'm ready! Everything has to be," you swallowed again, "perfect!" You stuffed your face full of cereal again.

"SERIOUSLY, HUMAN. YOU WILL MAKE YOURSELF SICK."

The toaster popped and you immediately sprinted over. You grabbed the scalding hot pop tarts and threw them onto the table... making them land perfectly in a stack next to your bowl of cereal. You had no time to marvel at your accomplishment, however. You had to finish your breakfast and get yourself ready! You forced some more cereal into your mouth and split apart your pop tarts, watching as the steam lazily twirled into the air.

"that's it. i'm callin' it. you're gonna kill yourself." Sans threw his hands into the air.

"SANS, THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!!!"

"nah bro."

  
"HOWEVER, I'M HIGHLY APPROPRIATE," he placed a hand on his chest and posed dramatically, his cape flying in a faux breeze, "FOR EVERY SITUATION."

  
"that you are, bro."

  
"Hey!" You stuffed your mouth full of the rest of your food, threw the dishes in the dishwashers, and ran up the stairs. You finally swallowed all of it down. "WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON! AND I STILL HAVE TO MAKE OUR PART OF THANKSGIVING, SO WILL YOU TWO PRETTY PLEASE PREHEAT THE OVEN!?"

  
"WE KNOW, HUMAN! AND WE SHALL DO JUST THAT. NOW, ILL YOU JUST HURRY BACK DOWN HERE?"

"TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO DO JUST THAT!!!"

 

\---

 

_OhgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodI'mgonnadietodayI'mgonnadietodaythisismydeathbedIhaven'tevenkissedMcDreamyyetIamsuchafailure._

  
You, Papyrus, and Sans were all driving to the Queen of Monster's house for Thanksgiving. You were holding your little concoction for the party, sitting straight up and staring out the front window. You could swear that the bone brothers were dubbing you insane by now by how quiet you have gotten. How could you have been so stupid!? You forgot the most important thing ever to be important in importance!?

YOU. FORGOT. THE SALT!!!

  
NOW THE DISH WILL BE UNWORTHY OF YOUR COMPANY!!!

"kiddo? you okay?"

  
"No. No I'm not. I forgot the salt! THE SALT!!!"

"it's not gonna kill ya, (y-"

  
"I FORGOT THE GOD DAMN SALT!!! FREAKING KILL ME!!! THE QUEEN IS GONNA KILL ME!!! I'M GONNA KILL ME!!!"

"HUMAN, LADY ASGORE IS NOT GOING TO EXEC-"  
You slammed your head on the top of the container, groaning, "I am such a failurrrrrrrre."

"kiddo, it's salt. and if she does kill ya, i'll make sure to bring ya back somehow."

Not very long later, you all arrived at the dreaded Queen's house. It seemed too normal, like the Queen was trying to blend with her newest surroundings. Monsters were pumped full of gold, so why didn't the Queen just rebuild her castle with her husband?

Before you could spiral deeper into your thoughts, you were being dragged to the front door. You were desperately trying to stay in the car, saying something along the lines of "LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!!!"

You eventually lost the battle when Sans started using his magic to float you over to the front door. Papyrus knocked on the door and Undyne popped up at the door.

  
"HEY NERDS!!!"

  
You blinked. "Undyne?"

  
"(Y/N)!!! How are ya!?"

  
Before you could even answer, the gigantic fluffy goat monster you were hoping you would never see in person came to the door.

"Who is (Y- oh, hello there, child." She smiled down at you.

SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!! "U-Uh-"

  
"hey tori."

  
She turned to McDreamy, earning him a look of thanks from you. "Oh, Sans! How are you?"

"i'm good. can't say the same for the kid though." He gestured over to you. Your grateful look turned into a menacing glare.

"Oh?" Before Toriel could see your face, you changed it back to a smile. "What seems to be the problem, my child?"

"they think you're gonna kill em."

  
She frowned at you. "Oh, my child, why would you think that?"

"U-U-Uh-"

  
"they forgot the salt."

  
She laughed heartily, taking your dish. "Oh my child, there is nothing to fret over! We all forget ingredients at some point." She walked inside, along with Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne. "Come in!"

You slipped through the door and closed it behind you. You followed everyone else inside, a kitchen off to the left, a spiral staircase in front of you, and a hallway to the right. Toriel brought your dish to the kitchen, then everyone went upstairs. In the living room was the human ambassador themselves, along with a small yellow dinosaur and the other royal member of the family. They were all talking, drinking tea as they did so.

Undyne ran past you and tried to wrap an arm around everyone's shoulder. "Hey Punk! This is Frisk, Asgore, and my girlfriend, Alphys! Don't touch Alphys."

  
You laughed and nodded. "I would never dream in taking your girlfriend from you. She is yours after all."

Asgore approached you with a fluffy smile. "Hello." He extended his paw forwards.

You took it with your own smaller hand and shook it. You smiled back. "Hello, I'm (Y/n)."

"Ah, so you're the human the skeletons and Undyne have been blabbering on about. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You as well, sir."

  
The day went on with everyone on the couches, drinking tea and talking to each other. You would mostly listen and watch everyone else, silently hardcore shipping Alphys and Undyne and Papyrus and the newcomer, Mettaton.

"Oh hello darling!"

  
You were shocked out of your thoughts, looking up at Mettaton. "O-Oh, hello."

"I heard you were staying with the bone brothers, correct?"

You nodded. "Uh, yeah."

  
He slid into the spot next to you where Sans once resided. "You know, darling, Papyrus has been talking a lot about you."

"Um, okay?" Where is he going with this?

"And he thinks you and Sans are a wonderful couple."

You blinked. "What?"

  
... What?

  
What???

  
WHAT!?!?

  
"Oh but of course darling! And judging by what the rest of us have just been witnessing, so do we."

"What?"

  
"We ship you, darling."

  
"WHAT!?"

  
He laughed. "Do you say anything other than what?"

"No, and RIGHT NOW, I don't think I could manage anything else, so WHAT!?!?"

"hey, what're they freaking out over?" Asked Sans.

Mettaton began casually walking off. "Oh, nothing darling."

He teleported to his seat next to you. "huh. well then."

"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!!!" Shouted Toriel from downstairs.

Everyone clambered down the stairs in a frenzy to get to a seat. When everyone was seated, Toriel brought out two turkeys.

Two.

  
Two turkeys.

  
That probably means something along the lines of "FIGHT FOR YOUR FOOD!!!"

As soon as Toriel took her seat, everyone started to dish out. Everyone went for the turkeys first, grasping for any pieces they could get. Finally, when there was no turkey meat left, everyone moved to side dishes. You took a mound of potatoes and, some stuffing, LOTS OF GRAVY, some bread (which you forgot to put the salt in), pie, jello, ice cream, and of course some red wine.

The night went on with everyone talking, eating, and just overall having a good time. Once everyone was finished with dinner, everyone went off to either play video games, talk, or watch anime.

You sighed and flopped on the couch, covering your eyes with your arm. The Fullmetal Alchemist theme played in the background as you sighed in content. Tonight really was amazing. God, you were so drunk.

"heya."

  
"Hey there."

  
"so, how are you?"

  
You hummed and shrugged. "'m goooooood, how 'boutchuuuuuuuu?"

"heh, just fine. you look tired by the way."

  
"Yeh. It's been fuuuun. 'v'ryon's relly nise. I ain't never had an Thanksgiving this awesome."

"yeah, we monsters are quite amazing people."

"You has no idea. You guys is best. Sometimes I wish I was monster. Then I ain't havin t' deal with hoomens. We such horrible things, y' know? Can't go one second without judging someone, discriminatin' 'nother, an' justifying mass genocide by claimin' religion said so."

"not gonna lie, most humans really are stupid bitches."

You chuckled bitterly. "Yeah."

  
There was a ding of a doorbell. You frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen, right?

"(Y/N)!!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!" Shouted Toriel.

You turned to face the clock. It was 11:56. You shrugged and stumbled downstairs. Your heart stopped as you saw the figure at the door.

"Hello, (Y/n)," Steven greeted. "Are you ready to finish what we started?"

You started hyperventilating. "No! NONONONO, GO AWAY!!!" You fell straight against the wall, your hands pressed against it as though you might melt into it. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

  
Toriel turned to Steven. "Who are you?" She asked coldly.

Steven's smirk grew wide. "An old friend."

  
"(y/n)!?"

  
☜︎⌧︎♏︎♍︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ❍︎□︎♎︎♏︎

  
"SANS, TORIEL, GET AWAY FROM ME!!! NOW!!!"

"(Y/N), WH-"

The sound of bones snapping sounded as your head jerked from side to side. You grabbed for your necklace again.

"(Y/n), WAIT!!!"

But, it was too late. For both you and them.


	17. Holiday Disaster (Part 7)

Your necklace formed itself into a full-sized scythe as you went into battle stance. Your scythe blade glowed with an intense rage of light that flashed between teal, blue, purple, green, yellow, orange, and red. The handle was beaming a white light forwards, carved into it an upside down cartoon heart. You could see different symbols within your peripheral vision, clouding it up like a white mist that surrounded the pitch black from which you could see.

  
" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus._ " You brought up your scythe and turned to your new opponents' SOUL's, which were all of your friends. Every single one. You could feel the tears hot against your eyes and cheeks.

  
"(Y/N), WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

  
"My child, what is wrong!?"

  
"HUMAN, PLEASE ANSWER US!!!"

  
"(Y/n), please stop this!"

  
"(Y/n), darling, please!"

  
"(Y-Y/n), s-s-s-st-top! P-Please!"

  
"(y/n)! snap the hell outa it!"

  
" _Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio. Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ "

  
Steven just laughed. "I am so sorry, but it can't listen to you right now. It's currently under my control." He snapped his fingers, the sound causing you shooting pain to go up your back, like a whip cracking against your skin. You yelped in agony, but kept going.

  
" _Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._ "

  
"you bitch, stay away from them! stop this now or you're gonna have a bad time!" Sans roared and launched towards Steven.

  
◻︎❒︎□︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♏︎⌧︎♏︎♍︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ❍︎□︎♎︎♏︎

  
You painfully jumped in front of Sans, blocking his attack. You grunted in pain and pulled out the bones from within your ribcage. You threw it to the side and defended against more bones, spears, bolts, and fire attacks. You hate this. You hated all of this.

  
"Ah ah ah, now that's no way to treat your executioner now is it?"

  
" _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._ "

  
" **F u c k y o u ! ! !** " You could feel his magic, raging and threatening against you. You did everything you could, to your devastation, to stop it from reaching your- your- your-

  
Master.

  
"You think you can stop me!? Ha! You could only wish that were so! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL HUMAN ON THIS PLANET!!! I was born with the powers of SEVEN MAGES!!! I can bend anything, ANYTHING, to my will!!! Even this!" He kicked you, sending you stumbling only one step forwards before regaining your balance.

  
" _Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis._ " You defended against more attacks, which had been thrown at you from all angles. Fire, bone, spears, lightning.

  
"Did you really think you EVER stood a chance!?"

  
"LEAVE OUR HUMAN FRIEND OUT OF THIS!!!" Shouted Papyrus, sending another wave of bones your way. You simply deflected them.

  
"Oh, this?" He grabbed your hair and yanked you towards him. You swore you could feel the hair being ripped from your head. "This is my little toy. I DO with it WHAT I PLEASE!!!"

  
" _☠︎□︎..._ "

  
"And what I wish of it right now is to GET RID OF YOU FILTH!!!"

  
"Please, (Y/n), don't do this."

  
"We are right here with you."

  
"PLEASE HUMAN, YOU CAN FIGHT THIS. WE BELIEVE IN YOU."

  
" _☠︎□︎._ "

  
Your tears turned to sobs as you kept fighting and chanting. " _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ "

  
" _☠︎□︎!_ "

  
"(y/n), please. you can do this."

  
"YES, HUMAN!"

  
"PUNK, YOU BETTER FIGHT THIS WITH ALL YOU GOT!!!"

  
You brought up your scythe one last time, your weapon glowing intensely as you were nearly finished with your execution. " _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te roga_ -"

  
" _☠︎□︎!!!_ "

  
Something snapped.

  
You screamed.

  
You screamed and screamed, no matter how much your throat protested. Your scythe had clattered to the ground next to you. You collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess. Steven kicked you, cursed at you, did anything to make you resume. But, you couldn't. The pain was beginning to overwhelm you, consume you with all that you were, rip at your very SOUL. It kept going and going and going until you couldn't feel anything anymore. All sounds had been reduced to ringing white noise which brought you further into the abyss which surrounded you. Your vision had been reduced to complete black. No symbols, no white mist, just black. You couldn't smell, you couldn't feel, you couldn't taste; you were completely ruled with pain and nothing more.

  
Through the white noise, you heard another snap of fingers. SI☹︎☜︎☠︎E. _Your head jerked up, going silent. Your whole body ached._

_  
"☟︎□︎●︎♎︎ □︎■︎ ⍓︎■︎, ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ❍︎♋︎ &︎♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎, ♌︎♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎. ☟︎□︎●︎♎︎ □︎■︎."_

_  
"But, it hurts." You squeezed your puffy eyes shut, holding out your broken arm, leg, and showing off your broken ribs and back._

_  
"I ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎♓︎⌘︎♏︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎, ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎□︎●︎♎︎ □︎■︎ ♋︎ ♌︎♓︎♑︎ ●︎□︎■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎. ☠︎♏︎♋︎❒︎●︎⍓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎♏︎, ♎︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎." He held one of his hands against you, healing the wounds._

_  
"Stop! It hurts!"_

_  
"I know. I know. ☝︎□︎□︎♎︎ &︎□︎♌︎, ■︎♏︎♋︎❒︎●︎⍓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎♏︎, &︎♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ◆︎◻︎, ⍓︎□︎◆︎'❒︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♑︎□︎□︎♎︎, &︎♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎."_

_  
You cried rivers as it was finally done, curling up against the doctor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_  
He wrapped his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles into your sore back. "_ h _♏︎_ y _♒︎♏︎_ y i _⧫︎_ 's _□︎_ k _♋︎_ y it's _o &︎♋︎⍓︎ _shhh _♓︎⧫︎_ 's _□︎ &︎♋︎⍓︎._"

  
You blinked open your eyes and wrapped your arms around the person who held you. You kept whispering, hoping they would forgive you for what you did. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

  
"it's okay. it's okay, you're okay. you're okay." They kept rubbing your back, setting you within their lap.

  
Not long afterwards, sleep took you away.

 

\---

 

You awoke to the sound of voices.  
"tori, i'm not going to leave their side! you saw how broken they were! they. need. help."

  
"I am not going to risk my subject's lives, nor let them spend time with a human weapon."

  
"they aren't a weapon! they are a living, breathing-"

  
"Then how," she cut off coldly, "do you explain their SOUL?"

  
The icy grip of panic clawed at your heart. Your SOUL had been through some trauma, yes, but you didn't think it was that broken!

  
Toriel was met with silence.

  
"That is what I-"

  
"i don't care."

  
"What?" She demanded, her voice becoming dangerous.

  
"i said i don't care! i don't care if they're a weapon, or that their soul took some damage, or that-"

  
Toriel laughed humorlessly, "Damage? Their SOUL is barely there to begin with! It is almost as weak as a monsters'!"

  
"and that's why they need us even more! tori, don'tcha see? they need us! and hell, i'm not leaving them with the state they're in, much less when that guy comes back! they have thoughts and feelings too!" You head something jiggle the handle. "so, either fight me, or get out of my way."

  
You flinched, dread welling up from whence the panic had once resided. A little bit later, the door opened and closed softly, light thumping of footsteps filling the air.

  
"(y/n)?" Sans asked softly.

  
You tried to pretend you were still asleep, but it was no use. Your breathing was too quick.

  
You felt the bed shift under you as Sans sat next to you. "how are ya?"

  
You curled into yourself a bit, desperately trying to keep back the tears. "I'm sorry," was all you could choke out.  
"for what?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to you.

  
"Everything. I heard you and Toriel talking. I really am a screw-up, aren't I? I can't even stop him from controlling me like some... doll. Some kind of mannequin he can just bash around to do his bidding." You curled in on yourself a bit more. "I see three symbols and I'm spiraling in his hands."

  
You felt something warm against your pillow. You frowned, but quickly replaced it with a blanket. Sans sighed and scooted even closer. "hey, he's a mage. all mages can do that. and you're not a screwup. i've seen worse. way worse."

  
You chuckled humorlessly. "I don't think so. Have you ever been twisted so much that you do something against your will? With the use of one word? Just one? I don't think so."

  
You felt his hand run through your hair. "hey, it's okay. i don't blame you."

  
"Of course you do! Toriel does, Asgore does, everyone does!" Your voice cracked. "Sans, please don't pretend. I know you blame me. I know you do, so quit pretending."

  
Your heart broke at saying those words. You wanted to take them back. You wanted everything to just disappear.

  
"i'm not pretending." He kept running his phalanges through your hair, lightly massaging your head as he does so. "i don't blame you. not one bit. to hell with what tori and king fluffbutt think, i don't care. you aren't to blame here, that mage is."

  
"Everyone else doesn't think so."

  
"well, t' hell what they think. now come on, let's watch some movies."

  
You were dragged out of the room and out of the house. As you left, you could feel Toriel's glare from behind you. As soon as you were both out the door, you began to speak.

  
"I told you."

  
"what do you mean, kiddo?"

  
"I told you I would make her not like me."

  
"But it wasn't because of the salt."

  
You both laughed. "Yeah. Come on, let's watch some Murder, She Wrote." You turned to find the car was gone. "Oh."

  
"don't worry," he grabbed your hand and suddenly, you were in front of his house. "i know a shortcut."

  
You chuckled. "I swear, you get more and more awesome every day."

  
The two of you walked into the house and set yourselves on the couch. You had watched about ten episodes when Sans broke the silence to ask a question.

  
"do you know what wingdings is?"

  
You frowned. "Maybe? I don't know, why?"

  
"oh, nothing. just asking. c'mon, we should probably eat something."

  
You nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

  
Papyrus slammed open the front door and plowed into you, scooping you up in a hug. "HUMAN!!! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!!!"

  
You smiled and hugged back. "Aw, Papyroll, you're so sweet."

  
He put you down and held up the sacks he had in his gloved hands. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE US ALL SPAGHETTI!"

  
You laughed. "Okay, Pap. Do you need any help making it?"

  
"NO NEED, HUMAN. IT SHALL BE MADE IN TWENTY MINUTES TOPS."

  
You nodded. "Kay. Sans?" He turned to face you. "You wanna finish the episode?"

  
"sure, be there in a sec." You sat on the couch and waited, eavesdropping on the brothers' conversation. "papyrus, what do we do now?"

  
"I do not know, brother. I would desire to keep them here longer. But, that would be going against Lady Asgore. I do not know."

  
"i don't really care what she thinks, honestly. t' hell with what she says, we're keepin' em."

  
"Agreed. Now, get out of here! I HAVE TO PREPARE DINNER FOR THE THREE OF US."

  
Sans emerged and sat himself next to you. You two resumed the episode together. As soon as you finished, Papyrus called you both back for dinner. Dinner was full of mostly small talk, which you were grateful for. You hated awkward silences. As soon as you had finished dinner, the three of you migrated to the living room and kept watching Murder, She Wrote. Papyrus was the first to fall asleep. You and Sans brought him to his room. Sans sat in the chair next to his bed, and you sat on the floor. You both watched him as he slept. It seemed almost peaceful in the chaos that whirled around you. You could possibly be banned from your job, your home, and your crush and his brother. Steven was still running through the streets. Your SOUL had something terribly wrong going on. You had nearly killed everyone you had a connection with. Yet here Papyrus was, sleeping it all away.

  
Sans shook your shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the door. You nodded and the two of you left his room. You watched as Sans retreated to his room. You couldn't hold back your words as you began to speak. "Wait."

  
He turned to face you. "yeah?"

  
You looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I-I just wanted to say that- well, thank you, Sans. For everything. You really are the best person I've ever met. Human or monster." You looked up at him and smiled.

  
You swore you could see his skull turn a light shade of blue. "i could say the same for you."

  
With that, you both retreated to your rooms. Despite not feeling tired, as soon as your head hit the pillows, you were out.


	18. The Afterday

You blinked awake as you heard something shuffling next to you. You could barely make out the skeleton in the dark, his silhouette indicating it belonged to McDreamy. You slowly pushed yourself so you were propped up by one shoulder.

  
"Sans?" You asked in a groggy voice. "What's up?"

  
"what? oh, nothing."

  
You gave him a flat look, but you were almost certain that he didn't see it. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" When he didn't answer, you tsked and flipped off the covers. "Come on."

  
He silently slipped under the covers and cuddled into you. You sighed and pulled the covers back over the two of you, falling back to sleep a bit later.

  
When you woke up again, sunlight was beaming into the window. You groaned and cuddled against someone, refusing to get up.

  
McDreamy made a weird throaty sound before rolling over. You froze as he was right on the edge of the bed. You saw him go to roll once more. You dove for him, but ended up making you both crash to the floor with him sprawled across your stomach.

  
You both looked panicked as hell for a second, then broke into laughter the next. You tried to disentangle yourselves from the blanket, but ended up getting yourselves in an even worse state. Eventually, you had to call in Papyrus to help you both out. You and Sans were laughing like maniacs on a killing spree, unable to catch your breath. Papyrus tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing too when he finally finished untangling the both of you.

  
"THE BOTH OF YOU MUST BE MORE CAUTIOUS OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. WHAT IF YOU TWO ARE STUCK LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT AROUND TO ASSIST YOU?"

  
"No idea," you both answered as Papyrus started to walk out the door again.

  
"OH, AND SANS, YOUR JOBS START UP AGAIN TODAY," Papyrus announced as he shut the door behind him.

  
His face went paler than usual. "oh shit."

  
You giggled. "Need help?"

  
"oh yes please. i hate working after a long break."

  
"But, two jobs means twice the legally required break times," you tried to reason.

  
"exactly."

  
The two of you ate some cereal before heading back out into the world. You were both placed in the park again. Not as many people were there today, so you and Sans were able to talk most of the day. You had pun-offs, did horroroke-which was a game where the worst karaoke singer wins, and just went around acting like children. It was nice, considering all the stress you were going through. You assumed that went for Sans as well.

  
You were on your phone next to Sans in the conjoined carts when a group of people came up to you. From what you could see from the corner of your eye, they were all wearing black. "Hello, may I help you?" You asked, bending down to pull out the credit card machine. When you looked back up, the men were all glaring at you.

  
"What. Are you doing. Fucking around with a monster? You a desperate prostitute or something?"

  
You rubbed your temples and sighed, the sigh turning into groaning. Not even a second later, you had a smile back on your face. "Again, may I help you?"

  
"What a stupid bitch." "What is (s/he), an idiot?" One of the men turned to you. You internally screamed. Always with the gender assumptions. "We asked ya a question."

  
"and they have to answer you because...?"

  
"Shut up, monster fuck. I'm talking," he spat before turning to you again. "Now. Are you a monster whore, or just desperate for money?"

  
The screaming intensified from within your mind. "I am sorry sir, but you never answered my question."

  
"Bitch! We asked first!" You threw yourself backwards just as one of the guys threw a hand at you. You popped back up as soon as the hand zipped by.

  
"I will take that as a no, then. Good day to you then, sirs." You were desperate to end this, for your sake, Sans', and not-as-importantly theirs. You could practically feel the air buzz against your skin and in your throat with Sans' magic.

  
One of them slammed their hands down on the counter. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!"

  
"Yes," you responded simply.

  
They looked confused. One of them finally asked a simple, "What?"

  
"We asked you whether you were a monster whore or a desperate prostitute, dumbass! That is NOT A YES OR NO QUESTION!"

  
"So are you desperate or a monster whore!?"

  
"Yes."

  
They just kind of... you don't even know what they did. They just kind of retreated. As soon as they were all out of earshot, you burst into laughter, slamming your fist on the counter. You could hear Sans desperately trying to muffle his own chuckles and giggles.

  
"heh, they-heh- sure are dark aren't they? only wish their intelligence would whore up against yours."

  
"Oh my GOD, so true. They are desperate to grab for any monster they can see."

  
The magic in the air soon faded, making it feel light against your lungs once again. You sighed in content, resting your chin and your arms across the counter.

  
"Oh, that was great. So, what should we do now? The shift is over in," you checked your phone, "now."

  
He shifted behind you. "dunno. anything?"

  
"Yes."

  
You two went into another flurry of giggles.

  
The two of you went to the cafe near the park and had some lunch. You mostly did small talk and bad puns, which was just fine for you. You hated actually making an effort to do something on a d- friendly hangout. You drank some of your tea and held onto the cup, listening as Sans went on about something. You gazed at the skeleton in front of you, taking in the smallest of details.

  
Sans' face would bend as though it was skin to make the most intricate of facial expressions that exaggerated what he was speaking of at the time. He would make some hand gestures every once in a while, placing emphasis on his monologue even further. His jacket was faded in some areas, but only the slightest bit. You could only just barely catch the scent of ketchup and a hot smelling cologne. You hummed involuntarily. You needed the name of it.

  
You went on with your examination. You saw that his bones were just a tad whiter where a jacket would regularly be. A tan line? Maybe. His bones were a bit thicker and had a slightly different structure from an actual human skeleton. The ribs extended just a bit further, thicker around the sternum, and the actual ribs themselves were quite a bit thicker as well. His collar bones-clavicles-protruded just slightly. From what you could see of the thoracic vertebrae, it was also abnormally thick.

  
Sans waved a hand in front of your face. "hello? (y/n)? helloooooo?"

  
You shook your head, bringing yourself back to the world. "Hm? What?"

  
"where were ya, dreamland?" He leaned back into his chair.

  
You laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Come on, let's go see what's in the dollar theater or something."

  
"ya got it."

  
Sans used one of his shortcuts and were just about to enter the building when-  
"NO MONSTERS ALLOWED!?!? TH FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?!?" You turned heel and stomped off in the opposite direction, holding Sans' arm with a death grip. "Cmon. Let's go home then."

  
Sans used another shortcut and you were both in the living room. You stomped over to the couch, grabbed the pillow, jumped onto the couch, shoved your face into the pillow, and screamed a VERY long string of choice words into it. You felt Sans flop down next to you, leaning against your arm. You relaxed a bit and let your arms flop into your lap, along with the pillow.

  
"sorry."

  
"For what?" You asked, turning on the TV and getting Netflix started up.

  
"bein a monster."

  
You sharply turned to Sans and grasped his shoulders. You would probably be clawing into his skin if he had any. He flinched anyway. "Sans. Don't. You ever. Say that. I don't care. I don't care if you're a monster. In fact, I hella prefer it! You're less of an asshole than everyone I have ever known!"

  
He smiled sheepishly. "but sti-"

  
"No. No 'but still,'s here. Now, let's watch a damn movie before I lose my nerve with this world."


	19. The offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is probably the most chapters I've made in one week ever! I hope to do this again some time! See you all in the next chapter!

You internally groaned as you made your rounds around the bar. It wasn’t that you hated the people-in fact, you loved them-you just hated going back to work after such a long break. Luckily for you, Sans was here to keep you company and ‘help you out’ along with trying to keep you sane within this time you were currently in. Although you couldn’t actually prove it, you were sure that Grillbz was smirking at you as he cleaned the glasses from behind he counter of the bar. When you were off to serve another table, Sans would begin to talk to Grillbz and, from what you could hear, got into some interesting conversations.

“Yo Drago, is it true some mage tried to make you murder Tori?” Asked Doggo as you placed down the beer and dog treats.

You whistled lowly. “My my, word does travel fast now, doesn’t it?” You sighed, trying to keep yourself from giving into the panic. It’s just another interrogation. “I can’t say anything on the matter. Pretty sure the Queen would kill me one way or another if I did.”

“Aw, c’mon, Drago. You can tell us! We ain’t the ones that would spread rumors anyway,” Dogamy pleaded.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “C’mon guys, I have others that need waited on!” You leaned into the table. “I think if I keep it up, they might come back again. I think I’m selling ‘em.”

They laughed and waved you off with a, ‘Go get ‘em, Drago!’ and went back to their conversations. You went over to the human couple with a huge grin on your face. “Hello and welcome to Grillby’s. May I take your orders?”

You wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt with its sleeves pulled back to your upper arms and some black pants and shoes to match. You held a notebook in your hand and grabbed for the pencil that rested on your ear, getting ready to write things down. The couple looked up at you with strained smiles, glancing around at the monsters around them nervously.

“Um, yes, we would like some Merlot please, thank you,” the man responded with a weak chuckle afterwards.

You wrote it down then looked back up. “Anything to eat?”

They blinked, the woman answering this time with a flat, “You only serve burgers and fries.”

You nodded. “That is correct, ma’am. Would you like any?”

They looked at each other for a moment before turning back and nodding in confirmation. “Two orders of fries and burgers, please.”

You wrote it down then closed your little book, and smiled up at them again. “Alright, your order will be out in a few moments.”

You turned around and let your smile fall, being replaced by a look of determination. You went up to Grillbz and gave him the order. “I think I can convince them to come back, but I don’t know. It could be a long shot, but I’m willing to take the chance.”

He nodded and went into the ‘Fire Door,’ taking the order with him. You slipped into the seat next to Sans, sighing. He snapped back into reality by shaking his skull and looking at you, taking the ketchup bottle from his teeth. “hey kiddo, whats up?”

“Ah, nothing I can’t handle. How about you, skelebutt? Enjoying doing nothing?”

He chuckled and turned to face the glasses again, bringing up his bottle to his teeth again. “ya know me too well.”

“And why wouldn’t I? I mean, I do live with you. And, you do kind of come here nearly every night anyway,” You reasoned.

You two fell into a comfortable silence. You laid your head down upon the bar counter, listening to Sans chug his ketchup he loved so. When he finally finished the bottle, he put it down and rested his face into his hand, which was propped up by his elbow on the counter. He looked down at you with a more content smile on his face.

You looked up at him with an inquisitive look. “What?”

He immediately turned away. “n-nothing.”

You arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, whatever, lover skele.” You looked up just in time to see Grillbz come out with the drinks and food. You kept hold of the wine and the glasses in one hand while balancing the food in the other. You walked your way over and set the items in front of the couple, which gave you the same tight smiles. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” the woman replied.

You smiled back. “You are most welcome. Feel free to just call me over if you need anything.” You were about to walk back to the bar when you heard the door ding. You turned to the door and greeted the newcomers with a grin. “Hello and welcome to Grillby’s!” You walked towards them. “May I help you?”

There was a human girl, probably around the age of two or so, that looked like a real life Neko. The girl, which had pure white cat ears protruding from her head and a fluffy white tail wagging lazily behind her, looked up at you with a smile. The human woman gave a wide grin, along with the cat-like monster.

The cat monster held up three fingers. “Table for three? And some burgers and fries?”

You led them over to a free booth. “You got it sir! I’ll be right back.” You trotted over to Grillbz and gave him the next order. You sat yourself next to Sans again. “Well, I didn’t know there would be so many new customers.”

“heh, me neither. how ya holdin up?” He asked, sipping some more ketchup.

“Pretty good, considering. You? You’ve been drinking more ketchup than usual.”

He turned to you, the slightest hint of a panicked look in his eye lights. “w-whadya mean?”

You shrugged. “Is that bad or something?”

He made a slight shrug. “uh, no. i don’t think so.”

“Then why did you stutter?”

He shrugged again. “Dunno.”

Before you could say anything more, Grillbz gave you the next table’s order. You took the order and glided over to the small family. You gave each individual plate of burgers and fries to each person. “Enjoy!”

You returned to the bar and sighed. Sans gave you a side glance. “what’s wrong, kiddo?”

You looked up at him. “Whadya mean?”

He gave you a flat look. “wow. but seriously. You look like you're working yourself down to the bone.”

You waved him off. “Nah. I would never. Besides, did you see that little family I brought in? They’re so adorable!”

He chuckled. “yeah, no kiddin.” Something seemed wrong. He seemed off, more distant.

“So, how’s your work?” He straightened only the slightest bit. So that’s why he was drinking so much Ketchup. “Oh, I see now. Hey, we can find you a new job, don’t worry.”

“what are you, a mind reader?”

You laughed. “I wish.”

You heard the door open again and you were beckoned that direction again. After you were finished with them, Grillbz called you over.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?” You asked.

“............................ Would you mind meeting me for coffee tomorrow?”

You nodded. “Yes sir. What time?”

“................... How does noon sound?”

“Perfect. See you then, sir.”

 

\---

 

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of something shuffling in your room. You peeked out of one eye and found Sans was sitting there, watching. You frowned at him. “Yeah?” You asked groggily, sitting up.

Sans looked down at you. “oh, sorry t’ wake ya.”

You waved him off. “It’s no problem. I need to wake up in a little bit anyway.” You staggered out of bed and pulled yourself up next to him. “Hey, what’s got you so worked up? I can help you look for a new job, I promise.”

He shook his skull. “that’s not…” he sighed. “never mind.”

“No, what is it?” You asked as you slipped off your night shirt. “I want to know.” You slipped on another clean white shirt. When your head popped back out, you could see Sans’ whole skull at least three shades darker with that blue color. “C’mon, you can trust me.” You then slid on your black pants, socks, and shoes.

“i-i-i uh…”

You shrugged. “Okay then. I guess I’ll see you at Grillby’s later? I’m planning on meeting him for breakfast at noon. Do you want to join us?”

When he didn’t respond, you turned around. His eye lights were gone. “Uh, Sans?”

He shook his skull and looked up at you, his eye lights coming back. “sure.”

You nodded, smile growing wide. “Good. You should probably get dressed then. We will be leaving in a little bit.”

“ok mom.”

“And you still haven’t answered my question.”

There was no sound upstairs for a good while. “i told ya, nothing important.”

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaaans,” you whined.

You heard a muffled sigh. “fine. ill tell ya on the way.”

You beamed. “Yay! Oh, and since Papyroll took the car, we’re taking Baby!”

“ok.”

You had Sans wrap his arms around your waist as you drove through the city. You were going to arrive on time for once! As soon as you saw the cafe, you parked your motorcycle and slid off, along with Sans. You both walked inside and found Grillby sitting in a booth near one of the windows. You strolled over to him and sat across from him, Sans sitting just next to you. You smiled at your boss and leaned a bit into the seat.

“Hello, sir.”

“hey grillbz.”

“................ Greetings to the both of you. (Y/n), I have seen the quality of your work, and I admire it. I would like to know whether or not you would like to manage my bar while I am away on vacation.”

You blinked, the total impact of the message not sinking in until about thirty seconds later. “O-Oh my God. Sir, I-” You straightened yourself. “Sir, I will not let you down.”

He crackled a bit he seemed… joyful? “............ Wonderful. I will be leaving tomorrow. I will be on vacation for a maximum of five days. You shall be paid more than usual, hopefully about double your usual paycheck.” He placed a spare key on the counter. “When I see you later tonight, I shall give you more details.” He stood up and looked back at you. “Thank you so very much.”

“It is no problem, sir. I thank you for this opportunity.”

With that, he left.

You turned to Sans, your face lighting up. “Oh my God, Sans! Do you realize what this means!?”

“that you can hand out free drinks to everyone?” He asked hopefully.

You laughed. “No, it means that Grillbz trusts me! He really trusts me! And now, I have a bar to watch over! Oooooooh, isn’t this exciting!?” You hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. “whoa, easy now kiddo.” He patted your head.

You pulled back, your eyes lighting up even more. “Hey! I think I know how to fix your problem!”

He blinked. “oh really? how?”

You grasped his hand and sprinted out the door. “I’m going to hire you!”

“wait, you’re going to what!?”


	20. The Five Days (Well, Kind Of)

You inhaled deeply, your hands on your hips. “I’m a manager for a maximum of five days, starting today. Sans, you ready? You are going to be my bartender and waiter. Do you think you can handle that?”

  
“Eh, probably.”

  
You unlocked the doors and strode inside, teeming with joy. “Alright Sans. Let’s do this.”

  
You practically sprinted into the kitchen, restocking the burger patties, raw fries, beers, wines, vodkas, and so on. When you were finished checking that, you helped Sans clean the counters, the glasses, and the kitchen. By the time you were both finished, it was opening time. You instructed Sans to open the door, which he did and immediately welcomed in some customers. About an hour in, you passed Sans a Ketchup bottle, which he slurped at eagerly.

  
“Wow, this was a lot more stressful than I thought it would be.” He slurped down some more Ketchup.

  
“You get used to it. Come on,” you gently took hold of one of his hands, “you can do this. You got this way better than I do."

  
He nodded sheepishly and looked down at the bar. You smiled. “Okay, well, since we don’t have any new customers right now, I guess I could sit and talk to you while I clean some dishes. You still have to bid them goodbye as they leave, though.”

  
“i know, i know. you were harassing me all night about it. how do you make it look so easy, though?”

  
“Years of experience.” You winked at him. He averted his eye lights again. You frowned. “What’s wrong?” You asked him.

  
“n-nothing.”

  
You shrugged. “If you say so.”

  
You two exchanged puns and terrible jokes for another twenty minutes or so before the door opened again. Sans turned around to see people leaving, and bid them goodbye. Not two seconds later, people came in. Sans groaned quietly and made his way over to them. You watched as his white shirt fit loosely around him, his black pants fitting perfectly against him. His hips lightly swayed with his movements, his walking graceful. And damn, his magical ass though.

  
You shook your head and mentally slapped yourself. The two men walked up to the bar and asked you for some beer. You retrieved their desired drinks and poured it for them. They thanked you and began to talk to each other. You tried your best not to eavesdrop, but you couldn’t help but do it anyway.

  
“Damn, (s/he)’s hot.”

  
“Oh man, you’re totally right. Look at that ass they got.”

  
“Watch me, I’ll win this one in a heartbeat.”

  
You shook your head and rolled your eyes. They called you back over, which you then did. “What can I do for you?”

  
The two men looked like they came straight out of a modeling magazine. Perfectly toned skin, jet black hair, one had green eyes while the other had blue, tight fitting, revealing clothes, perfectly chiseled faces, the list goes on.

  
“Hey there, got a question for ya,” the first one with the green eyes started.

  
“Oh yeah? And, what’s that?” You asked, cleaning one of the shot glasses.

  
“How is it that you haven’t been picked up yet? You have got to be the hottest thing in this room.”

  
You laughed. “Oh, hardly.”

  
You watched out of the corner of your eye as Sans dashed around to get some orders from different tables. The man kept going. “You sure? Because if you keep talking like that, I might as well BURN OUT of here.”

  
You burst into laughter, but quickly muffled it. You regained your composure and gave your own retort. “Well, I must say, your punny level is only TENDRILS compared to the one I have a FIRE for. You can try all you want, but all you’ll end up with is a failed attempt to lick at this flame.” You winked at him.

  
He sputtered, unable to figure out what just happened. The guy next to you was laughing his head off, nearly falling off the chair. When you turned a little bit, you saw Sans sitting in one of the stools. He had a smirk on his face, one of his eyebrows raised.

  
“so, who is it?”

  
You scoffed and waved him off. “You wish, skelebutt.”

  
The night carried on a bit more hectic than usual, but you survived. For the most part. Once it was finally over, you locked up the bar and headed home with Sans dead to the world in your arms. You sighed and drove home, Sans leaning against your chest as you did so. When you both got home, you parked your bike in the garage and carried Sans up to your room. You were utterly exhausted. You gently took off his shoes and laid him in your bed, pulling the covers over the top of him. You smiled and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower. You stripped yourself and stepped inside, letting the scalding water soothe you to a near-sleep state. You washed yourself off, then turned off the shower. You slipped on your night clothes and stretched, stepping outside and back into your room. You smiled as you watched Sans sleep from the doorway. He was curled up like a little kitten, his face showing off a shy little smile. You tip-toed over to the bed and strategically slipped under the covers, falling asleep in an instant.

 

\---

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

  
You were shocked awake so badly you jumped at least a foot into the air, falling on top of Sans. He did as well, making you both fall out of the bed again. You slammed your hand on the alarm clock and groaned, pulling Sans up and getting ready for-hopefully-the final day of doing this. Today was the fifth day since you took this up, and you and Sans were absolutely drained. You both lazily trudged out the door with some toast and full cups of pure espresso in your hands. You drove to work on Baby again, stopping at the bar. You keyed the door and pulled it open, letting Sans inside as well. You had cleaned everything up the previous night, so the two of you could just relax and eat your breakfasts while you waited for the time to come where they would have to tend to the bar again.

  
“Hey, have I ever told you how much I admire you keeping this up? Even after all of the difficult nights?” You asked Sans, who looked up at you. Under his sockets had become a whole two shades darker.

  
“whadya mean, kiddo?”

  
“I mean, why stay with me the whole way through? You are obviously way more worked than I am, and I’m a rotting corpse. U-Uh, no offense.”

  
“none taken.” He took another gulp of his espresso. “Never died before this anyway. born skeleton.”

  
You gulped down some of your espresso as well and groaned. “I am so damn tired. Only one more day of this though. That is the good thing.” You smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s almost over. Just one more day.”

  
He smiled tiredly at you. “yeah. thank asgore for that.”

  
You chuckled. “No kidding.”

  
You both fell into a comfortable silence, leaving yourselves to your own thoughts.

You had both become very close, to your utter delight, and began to joke even more with each other. You couldn’t deny that it was the best feeling in the world to be close to your bae. You loved it with all your heart and SOUL. What you were afraid of, however, was if Sans would reject you if you asked him out. You would look like an utter mistake in front of him.

  
What seemed like seconds later, your phone went off, signaling that it was opening time. You smiled over at Sans reassuringly. “One more day.”

  
He shrugged back. “yeah. well,” he put on his signature lazy grin, “let’s hope it is.”

  
With that, you were both thrown into the worst rush of customers you’ve had yet. Humans, monsters, everyone was coming in to eat and drink. You thought you were going to explode.

  
People were flirting with you left and right. Monsters, humans, everyone. You swore you were going to die that night.  
Finally, FINALLY, the last day ended.

  
You and Sans both celebrated by drinking some wine. You swirled around your wine glass, a relieved sigh escaping your lips. “we made it.”

  
“Yay.”

  
You chuckled and took another sip, looking up at Sans. He looked just as exhausted as you, ready to fall asleep at any moment. “Hey, do you want me to drive us home? We can celebrate tomorrow when all we have to do is watch the door together.” He nodded. You put back the wine and you both walked out to the motorcycle, you driving home. You were stopped at a red light when you heard Sans speak in his sleep.

  
“(y/n)?” He murmured in his sleep, snuggling against you.

  
You chuckled to yourself. “What?” You asked. The light turned green and you started driving again. Unfortunately, that meant you couldn’t hear him. Your Baby’s engine covered it.

  
You parked the bike in the garage and carried Sans upstairs to your bed. You pulled off his shoes and socks and set him on the bed. He instantly curled up against you when you slipped in. You were out like a light.

 

\---

 

You woke up without the blaring sound of an alarm, which you were ecstatic about. You looked over to see Sans just waking up as well. He looked up at you with a lazy, content expression. He wore a soft smile, his sockets half lidded. You smiled shyly back, glancing away. You could feel your face turn to the heat equivalent of Grillby.

  
“Morning,” you greeted, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

  
“morning.”

  
You were just about to say something more when your phone went off about you going to work. You smiled over at Sans. “Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you later tonight?”

  
He nodded. “yeah.” You were walking out the door when you heard Sans call for you again. “wait.”

  
You turned to face him. “Yes?”

  
He fumbled around with his jacket he has not worn since six days ago. “um, i was wondering, could i maybe still work with you? i still don’t have a steady job yet, and-”

  
You cut him off with a chuckle. “I can ask Grillbz to see if he can hire you, but sure. I’m going to give you half the paycheck for helping me out anyway.”

  
With that, the two of you left together again, both of you back in uniform. You greeted Grillby with a bubbly smile, which you hope he returned. He was kind of surprised to hear that Sans had helped you out while he was away, and was even more astonished by the amount of money you presented to him from which you had collected while he was gone. He thanked you both profusely and gave you the paycheck. You both then went right to work.

  
It was almost just as busy as the day before. The people were all flirting with both you and Sans, which they now had more opportunity to do since the work between you was now evenly distributed.

Well, for the most part. Within no time, you were all finished with your shifts. You both bid farewell to Grillby and you rode home on Baby. Sans didn’t fall asleep this time, so he was behind you with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  
Sans started to walk into your room when you both heard Papyrus in the kitchen.

  
“HELLO HUMAN, BROTHER. HOW WAS YOUR WEEK?” He asked, poking his skull out to look at you.

  
You both made a beeline for the kitchen almost immediately. “We had a very stressful week this week. How about you?”

  
“yeah bro. how was your week?”

  
He sighed dramatically. “THE SAME AS YOU, I AM AFRAID. IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE HAVE ALL BEEN TOGETHER, SO WHY DON’T WE ALL WATCH SOME MOVIES?”

  
You all agreed on some MTT and settled yourselves on the couch. Surprisingly, you and Sans were the first to fall asleep.

That’s what sleep deprivation gets you, you supposed.


	21. Steven Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you will probably notice, I was in an angsty mood.

_“Did you really think you could run away from me?”_  
 _“No. No, stop! No, stop, please!”  
“Did you really think this was over?”  
“No, go away! Stop!”  
“HAH! You're just another failure! Just die already!”  
Scream. Silence.  
Sergeant Steven slammed open the door and shot his head towards you. His eyes. Oh God, his eyes. Something was just… wrong. They were red, then they were white, then there were symbols, then they were black, and then it started the cycle again. He had a necklace around his clenched fist, which dangled and swung from side to side. On it, in a circle, bore random symbols. They were wrapped around more symbols which you swore had changed from the last time you looked at them mere minutes ago.  
“Ah, hello there. I’ve been looking for you.”  
You gulped. “What are you going to do to me, sir?”  
He grasped your arm and yanked you towards him. “I, dear (L/n), am going to turn you into my prized possession.”  
You were dragged into the room from which you heard the screams. You stared desperately at your Squad-mates, silently pleading.  
But, no one came.  
The door was slammed shut in front of you, all of their faces showing the relief from which they felt for not getting picked to go next.  
Sergeant Steven threw you on the bloodstained, metallic chair and locked you in place. Your wrists were clamped to the arms of the chair, and your ankles were bolted to the legs.  
You looked up at your Sergeant, trying desperately to keep the fear off your face. "What is this, sir?"  
He chuckled darkly and smirked evilly at you. "Oh, (L/n). (L/n) (L/n) (L/n). Sometimes you're too stupid for your own good." He brought out a dagger which held different symbols on it. He held it to the underside of your right arm, which was fully exposed. It hovered there for a few seconds as he said something in some strange language before plunging just before the exposed vein at the elbow and ripped it down just before the wrist. You tried to scream, but nothing came out. You could feel it leave your throat, but no sound left your mouth. You were trapped. You were useless. No one would help you.  
Steven laughed maniacally, retreating only to come to left arm. You tried to move away, but all you could do is twitch your toes and fingers. You were panicking like you never had before. It was absolutely terrifying._  
"(Y/n)?"  
(I) _You tried to look over, but you couldn't move. You just tried to scream as Steven started ripping through your other arm. You looked like a fountain of blood. Maroon and cherry red coated everything._  
"(Y/n)!"  
_You felt tears streaming down your face at the rate of a waterfall. The pain was unbearable. You felt as though you were fading, your life trickling away with the blood which flowed out from your arms. And the worst part?_  
He had now ripped off your shirt and began to do it to your chest, cutting right along the midline of your body.  
"(Y/n)!!!"  
_You tried to call out to him, but nothing came out._  
"Oh, don't listen to him." Steven grasped your neck and squeezed, cutting off what little oxygen you had left. "You're mine, my pet. Not his."  
Steven then pulled back and began to rip apart your lower legs.  
" **( Y / n ) ! ! ! W a k e u p ! ! !** "  
You jerked upright, your throat, arms, chest, neck, and legs sore. You were hyperventilating and your heart was pounding against your chest. You were coated in a cold sweat, your feet freezing. You curled up into a ball and began to cry. No, sob.  
You felt Sans rubbing soothing circles up and down your back as he held you in his arms. He hummed soft words into your ear and rocked you gently back and forth. As soon as he had made contact, you latched onto his thin tee and buried your face in it whilst simultaneously launching into his lap. You cried into his shirt for what felt like hours. Maybe even days. You cried and you cried and you cried until all that came out was sharp inhaling and shaky exhaling.  
"hey kiddo," Sans murmured into your ear.  
"I'm sorry," you replied, your voice shaky and watery.  
"oh, no. no, it's not your fault. you just had a nightmare." He lazily ran his phalanges through your hair, lightly brushing the back of your neck and your creased forehead. "it's okay. we all get nightmares."  
You kept clutching at his tee. "But I woke you. And that's not fair to you."  
He shushed you and kept up his lazy pursuit. "(y/n), it's okay. it's okay, just quit blaming yourself."  
Little by little, you began to relax. With Sans' deep, smooth voice, the soft touches which he ran through your hair, and the light massage on your back, it was almost impossible not to. When you were finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, you reset yourself comfortably in his lap and laid your head against his sternum.  
It took you a while, but you finally fell asleep with Sans following suit not too long after.

\---

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked the next morning. "I COULD HAVE SWORN I HEARD YOU SCREAM LAST NIGHT."  
You waved him off. "Of course, Papyroll. I'm absolutely fine."  
Sans was sleeping at the table, so he couldn't really help you out. He had his arms crossed and laid on the table. His skull was placed on top of them.  
"REALLY SANS?" Papyrus placed a hand on his hip while holding his whisk in the other. When Sans didn't answer, he did a dramatic, "SIGH."  
"Hey, cmon, give 'em a break. We did just finish a whole five days working our a-"  
"LANGUAGE."  
"... butts off," you finished.  
"I REALIZE THAT, BUT DOES HE HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE TABLE?"  
You chuckled and took Sans up in your hands, throwing the taller skeleton over your shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll put him on the couch."  
You heard a knock at the door. You frowned. You all usually never got visitors. Papyrus was too busy to hear, so you took it upon yourself to answer. You quickly put down McDreamy and opened the door.  
"Hel-" you cut yourself off when you saw just who was at the door. You gulped.  
Toriel stood proud at least two feet above you. God, you felt small around Monsters. "Oh. You're still here."  
"Queen Toriel, I-"  
"LADY ASGORE!!???!?!" Papyrus rushed into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??!???!"  
She turned to Papyrus. "Oh, I was just here to retrieve my things."  
You blinked. Things? What things?  
"O-O-OF COURSE NYEH HEH HEH." He went into the kitchen.  
You swallowed as Toriel turned to you. Her glare was something otherworldly. You swore her eyes held real fire. "Why are you still here?"  
Just another interrogation. "I am-"  
"because they're staying with us." You turned to see Sans' eye lights were gone. Well shit. "what are you doing here?"  
You looked back to Toriel to see she held that same glare with Sans. "I see you're still holding true to your word."  
There was a burning against your throat and a buzzing against your skin. You could practically feel them about to fight. That is, until Papyrus came back. There was still a faint buzzing and burning, however, but it was barely there.  
"I HAVE COME BACK WITH YOUR PIE DISHES, LADY ASGORE." He held out the pie tins to prove it.  
She took them from him. "Thank you." With that, she left.  
You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding and leaned against the wall.  
"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.  
"you ok?"  
"Yeah," you breathed. "Yeah, just gimme a sec."  
You leaned against the wall a little bit longer, then righted yourself. You rubbed your neck where you felt the burning from inside your throat.  
"What kind of magic does she have anyway? Fire?"  
"yeah. really burns me up when she comes over like that. what's her problem? she's not usually like this."  
"INDEED. LADY ASGORE IS USUALLY MUCH NICER."  
You chuckled humorlessly. "Just my luck now, isn't it?"  
Sans shrugged. "apparently."  
You stretched, then went back to massaging your throat. "Okay so, I'm going to name everything wrong with our situation right now. I'm pretty sure the Queen hates me, along with Undyne, Asgore, and pretty much everyone else, we still haven't gotten DW T even after a raid, I nearly killed both of you, Steven's still out th-"  
"who's steven?" Sans asked. "and since when were you with us on the raid?"  
You reset your jaw. Right, the erase. "Right. Um, where to start. Steven was m- the mage." You rolled your head as though to stretch it. "And I was on the raid, it's just that your memory was replaced. With what, I have no idea."  
"HUMAN?" You turned to Papyrus. "I HEARD YOU SAY 'STEVEN WAS M.' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
You could feel the panic rising. You didn't want to answer. You never wanted to answer.  
You could feel the remnants of last night's dream-no, last night's memory-bubble to the surface. _Your arms burned. Your legs burned. Your chest burned. Your everything burned. Your eyes sent shocking pains every time they moved. You were in the chair again. The room wasn't calm and inviting anymore, it was that same dark, bloody chamber that you swore you would never go back to._  
Steven was there next to you where Papyrus once resided. His sickening, twisted, maniacal grin spread like a virus across his face. His eyes flipped between red, black, white, and those same symbols. Sans was no someone you didn't recognize. Someone who was extremely tall with pale skin and black lines coming from his eyes. You started to hyperventilate. It was hard to breathe. Everything hurt.  
"N-No. No! No, stop, get away! Get away from me!!!" You tried to struggle out of the chair. You tried begging again, but your voice was gone.  
"Oh, (Y/n). I told you you would be mine today. But, did you listen?" He kept sharpening the dagger. "No, you didn't. Now look where it got us."  
You couldn't scream. You couldn't speak. You couldn't do anything. You were bolted in place. You were desperate. You yanked at your bonds. You tried your best to scream. You struggled to loosen yourself from the chair, or loosen the chair from the floor. Anything! You then tried calling out for help. Sans! You needed Sans! Sans would protect you! And Papyrus!  
Steven laughed and let the blade lazily graze against your hairline. "Oh, (Y/n). Sans can't protect you. He's the one that handed you in."  
No. no, he's wrong! Sans would never!  
"Oh, and Papyrus?" He leaned in so he was mere centimeters from your ear. "You watched. Him. Die."  
No! No, that never happened! That wasn't possible! No!  
He appeared in front of you again. "Oh yes. They hate you with all they are. Sans." He chuckled. "Oh, what you made Sans watch. He was screaming for you to stop. He screamed and he screamed and he screamed, but what did you do?" He slashed his blade against your upper arm. "You made him watch as you tore Papyrus apart. Bone from bone. Aggravatingly slow. With your favorite little dull knife." He slashed at your other arm. You could feel the blood oozing down. "Now doesn't that just sound wonderful?"  
You were silently sobbing. Your tears stained your face and made a darkened spot on your shirt. The blood felt like it was flowing more freely now. It was getting worse. Oh God why? You squeezed your eyes shut, your breath gaining speed. You were desperate to get Sans to come, no matter what you did. Steven just laughed. He laughed, and he laughed, and he laughed.  
Finally, you heard something.  
"(Y/n)!?"  
_You couldn't answer._  
"(Y/n), please answer me! C'mon kiddo, snap out of it! You're not there anymore! You're not there!"  
_Yes you were. You could feel it. Taste it. Hear it. Smell it. See it._  
"No, (Y/n), listen to me. You're not there. Just breathe slower. Slowly. Here, count to ten with me."  
_No, it was just another trick!_  
"Oh, good (boy/girl). You learn fast, don't you?" Steven pat your head, then grasped your hair and yanked you backwards. You tried to cry out, but you couldn't.  
"It's not a trick. Come on, just count to ten with me and breathe."  
_You wanted to-you really did-but, Steven was there. You could feel his slimy hands drift over you as he began to decide where to plunge his dagger next._  
"I DO NOT THINK IT IS WORKING!!!"  
"It will work! Now, (Y/n), come on. You can trust me. You can do this."  
_"No you can't. You can't and you know it. They're just playing you. Playing you like everyone you've ever known. I was the only one that never told you a lie. Never once."_  
"(Y/n), please. Please, just listen to me. You can do it."  
"WE BELIEVE IN YOU."  
_Steven scoffed, dragging the dagger lightly across your neck. "Oh really now? Come on, (Y/n), you know that's a lie."_  
You didn't know who to believe. You didn't want to believe Steven, but he was doing that magic thing again.  
"(Y/n), you can do this. Don't listen to him. Come on, just trust me. Trust me and listen. Please."  
_"Oh, but do you trust him though? I don't think you do."_  
You wanted to. Oh, how you wanted to. You wanted it more than anything else in the world.  
"That's right, kiddo. You can trust me. It's okay. I won't hurt you."  
_You felt something. It buzzed against your skin, warm, inviting. No, it was a lie. You were in the chair! How were you wrapped in something!?_  
"Shh, (Y/n), it's okay. You aren't in the chair. It's okay."  
_His laughter. You could still hear it. It pounded against your brain, arms, legs, chest, and behind your eyes. He was still there._  
"You're still in the chair, (Y/n)! AND YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE IT!!!"  
"(Y/n), you aren't in the chair. You left it. The chair is gone. The chair isn't here. Come on."  
_You felt something going through your hair. It was calming. It was barely there, however. It was your imagination! Your mind was tricking you._  
"Exactly, my little pet. That is exactly what's happening."  
"No, (Y/n). You're not in the chair. Come on." _The sensation of something warm and that inviting touch going through your hair grew slightly, becoming more noticeable._  
"NO!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TO THAT SKELETON!!!"  
You were finally able to scream out. "SANS!!!"  
"Right here, kiddo."  
_Everything was black. Dark. Everything. You tried to walk around, but you were trapped in something._  
"Sans, please!"  
His voice was right next to you. "I'm here. It's okay. You're okay." _There it was. That inviting sensation again. It was growing in noticeability, as well as intensity. Before, it only felt like a whisper against your skin. Now, it felt more like a buzzing._  
"Where are you!? I can't find you!"  
"I'm here. I'm holding you right now. You are in my living room. Papyrus is with us."  
_"But I can't see you! I can't see the living room! I can't see Papyrus!"_  
"It's okay. It's okay. Here, try this. Breathe in."  
_You did as he said._  
"Good, now hold it for as long as you can and count to ten."  
_You couldn't hold it. You kept hyperventilating. "Sans! It's not working! Where are you!? I can't move!"_  
"I'm here. It's okay, I promise. Now, keep trying. Breathe in."  
_You breathed in and tried to count, but only got to one._  
"You're doing great. Now, I'm going to count with you, is that alright?"  
_"Sans! I can't find you! I can't see you!"_  
"Shh, I know. Just follow my lead. Breathe in." You did as such. "One. T-" _you let it out, going to hyperventilating again._  
"It's not working! I can't do it!"  
"Shhh, it's okay. It will work. Let's try this again. You can do this. Breathe in. One, two-"  
_The cycle continued for what felt like years. Your breathing never slowed. And even if it did, you didn't notice. That sensation kept growing however._  
"breathe in. one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. good job, (y/n). you did it. now, can you open your eyes for me?"  
You could feel it now. That sensation was Sans. He was running his phalanges through your hair and his arms were wrapped around you lightly. You tried opening your eyes, and found it worked. You winced at he harsh light above.  
Sans smiled down at you, his eye lights returning in relief. "that's my kid. you did good." He pulled you into a light hug.  
You returned the embrace, crying into his shoulder. You were shaking violently. Your throat was scratchy, and your arms were sore. You were back in the skeleton brothers' house where you belonged. Sans lightly ran his phalanges of one hand up and down your back while he did the same thing with the other hand for your hair. You were so scared you had lost him. Him and Papyrus. You thought they were gone. No. They were right here.  
Your eyelids felt heavy, but you strived to stay awake. You didn't want to have another nightmare. You snuggled into Sans, whimpering quietly.  
"hey, you're okay." You felt something press against the top of your head, then disappear again. "just go to sleep. i'll protect you from any nightmares."  
His offer was too tempting. Within moments, you were asleep.


	22. In which BLT's Become an Inside Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my children, but this one is shorter than the others. Oh well, got some things planned out for later. (DUNDUNDUUUUUUN)

You blinked the sleep from your eyes as you stared up into the darkness. You sighed, thinking back on the many, many, MANY times you had done that the previous and current weeks. Your upper arms were sore, something soft loosely wrapped around each arm. Everything else felt though it was just forced to hold up a ton of rocks. You tried to sit up, but something pushed you back down again.

“whoa there, kiddo. you aren’t going to be getting up anytime soon. i already called you in for a sick day.”

You groaned at the feeling of being touched. It did not feel pleasant against your arm. “But, I’m not sick. And, I have to help pay the rent, don’t I? I also have to make myself useful, and-”

“hey, the sick one isn’t supposed to talk. now hush.” He started to run his phalanges through your hair.

“But, I-”

“nope.”

“Sa-”

“no.”

“S-”

“mh mh.”

You sighed and collapsed back on the bed. “Wow. But seriously, I don’t need to be here.”

“yes you do, kiddo. you just had probably the worst panic attack i have ever witnessed.” He moved from your hair to your shoulder and started to massage there. Damn it felt nice. You were sore like hell.

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” you groaned as he continued. “If you keep doing that, maybe I’ll stop whiiiiiihiiiiining.”

He chuckled. “maybe i will then.” Just when you were thinking of having his hand move somewhere else, he did just that. He started to massage your neck and shoulders.

Maybe you should be “sick” more often.

“feel good or something?”

You could only groan in response.

“heh, thought so. so, what do you wanna do on your sick day?”

“Less talking, more massaging.”

He laughed and did just that, making you feel as though you didn’t just crawl through hell and survived by the teeth. He got to every place you wanted above the pelvis, and you were in heaven. Sadly, it ended too soon. Massages always ended too soon.

“so, what do you wanna do?” He asked again.

“I have no idea. What do you think we should do?” You asked, snuggling back into the covers. “Sleep?”

“yeah, sleep sounds good.”

You snuggled up against him as he settled himself into the covers. You were out before you knew it.

 

\---

 

_ “(y/n),” McDreamy called from some distant land. _

_ You hummed in response, snuggling against something. _

_ “wake up. i have some people i want you to meet.” _

_ You blinked open your eyes to see a bunch of… McDreamys. Each one had his own distinct look. Some were your height, some more about Sans’ height, and others being taller than Papyrus. You frowned and counted. Plus your McDreamy, there was eleven. _

_ “Um, Sans? Who are they? I mean, they look like you, but, like, who are they?” You were officially creeped out now. _

_ “these are me. well, you already knew that, so let me introduce you to them.” _

_ You started floating away. “Uh, no thanks.” _

_ You felt like Alice in Alice in Wonderland. Everything was what it wasn’t. _

 

\---

 

You sat up and rubbed your temples, groaning. You were still sore as all hell, but at least it had diminished. Your mind immediately went back to your dream. What were you, loopy? And, how many times had you dreamed about McDreamy and his doppelgangers? Four times? Five? Maybe even six? Well no matter. You could smell pancakes!

You gradually picked yourself up off the bed and lazily walked into the kitchen. Sans was standing there, flipping pancakes on the grittle. You rubbed your eye as you sat at the island across from him.

“Good morning.”

“morning.”

You yawned and stretched your arms across the island, then slacked across it. “Thanks, by the way.”

Sans hummed in question. “for what?”

“Making me take the day off.”

He smiled at you and flipped some of the pancakes onto the plates next to the grittle. He then slid one of the plates to you, along with the whipped cream and syrup. He then turned off the grittle and placed it into the sink next to him. The air made a popping sound as he disappeared in front of you and materialized next to you in the chair.

“So, you never answered my question.”

You arched an eyebrow at him, shoveling pancakes into your mouth. “What do you mean?” You asked through a stuffed mouth.

“i mean what do you want to do today?”

You shrugged and swallowed. “I don’t know. Anything?”

He sighed and started to… could you even call it eating if you magically teleport the food into your mouth and swallow it without any physical effort?... his pancakes, leaving you both in a stretching silence. It felt abnormally awkward being silent in this situation. Was it the happenings of yesterday? Was that why it was so awkward between the two of you? At least he was furious with you the first time. Even if he didn’t remember it.

“hey, did you know that the first blt sandwich was created in 1400 bc?”

You blinked. “Uh, what?”

“the first blt sandwich was created in 1400 bc.”

You stared at him for a couple seconds. “What?”

You both smirked at each other and fell into endless giggling fits. Throughout the day, you would both constantly laugh, thinking about the first BLT to ever exist.

When you and Sans were sitting at dinner, getting ready to eat some BLT’s, Papyrus burst through the door.

“HELLO HUMAN. BROTHER.”

“Hey there, Papyroll.”

“sup bro.”

He sat at the table. “UM, HUMAN, WHAT ARE THESE?”

You couldn’t help but break into laughter, Sans following not long after. You both then giggled out, “BLT’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT TIME:  
> Okay so my friend saw me writing and I had turned to another friend to defend my doc title (I Found God), saying I wasn't making a fanfiction about Jesus, and while I did that they decided to type in the rest of my sentence which I was typing out. That's why the inside joke is about BLT's.


	23. The Trouble Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this Chapter, I was a little lost on what to do, but I got through it! Now, let's see what it brings...

You were skating around the bar, collecting the ever-piling orders which flooded in from all sides. Sans was at the bar in his usual spot, trying to convince Grillbz to hire him. He even promised to pay off his tab if he was hired. You swore you could hear him growing desperate as you scrambled around the room to accumulate more orders. Finally, after you had finished collecting everyone’s orders, you slipped into your usual spot next to McDreamy. You rested your chin in your hand, which was propped up by the elbow on the countertop. You kept watching as Sans practically begged Grillby for a job.  
“Please, grillbz, please! I swear i helped (y/n) the whole week you were gone! I was serving people around the room the whole entire time! I even took some shifts at the bar! Grillbz, please. This is really important to me.”  
“........................ I am sorry, but I do not believe I could offer you a job. It would not be fair of me to-”  
“Please, i’ll do anything.”  
Grillbz took a little while longer to respond this time. “.......................... Sans, I realize how much you need this job Even with Papyrus’ and (Y/n)’s income. And you have tried everyone else?”  
“Absolutely everyone. I’ve tried everyone.”  
You glared a bit at the counter. Monsters seemed to always get the bad wrap, even before they were forced underground. Personally, monsters were the best thing to ever happen to you. Humans could just be so disgusting sometimes. Could it be possible to turn into a monster? Because, if so, you would go through hell and back to be one. Even with what the humans do to monsters, it was better than actually being one. It was better than having to deal with racist pigs, and stupid politicians, and homophobes, and m-  
And m…  
And mages…  
Mages.  
Mages!  
You felt a hand lay itself on your shoulder. “That’s right, Mages. Now, what are you going to do about it?”  
“(y/n)!”  
You violently shook your head and looked up at Sans and Grillby. “Hm?”  
“I promise you, you aren’t dealing with any mages right now.”  
“....................... Mages?”  
You cleared your throat and shot up. “I-I’m gonna go see if there’s any more, um, tables. Tables, y-yes, tables. Tables.” You turned away and tried to make a break for it when you felt a hand grasp your wrist.  
You turned back and saw Steven there grasping it. His sickening grin was spreading across his face. “Aw, what’s wrong? You look scared as hell.”  
He was replaced by Sans, who had a terrified look in his sockets. “Whoa, calm down there.”  
“I-I should probably get back to those tables, with all do respect, sir.”  
He rubbed the top of your hand. “No, i don’t think that’s the best option right now.” He smiled calmly up at you, even though his eye lights conveyed very different emotions. Terror, apprehensiveness, dread. You couldn’t tell what was happening, but suddenly you were back outside with Sans driving you home on Baby. You growled in frustration.  
“Why does this keep happening!?”  
“Hey, (y/n), it doesn’t matter. None of that matters as long as you’re okay.”  
“But I am okay! It’s just that having Steven come back and start this stuff up again has been-”  
“Hey, no need to explain yourself. Just relax, okay?”  
You crossed your arms and huffed. "Yes I do! I freaked out and it's my fault!"  
"No, (y/n), it's not. Now quit blaming yourself for everything an-"  
"But it is my fault this time! I-I... I... I can't stop freaking out over EVERYTHING!"  
"It's not everything."  
"Oh, yes it is. It is and you know it."  
You snapped your head around to find Steven, grasping at you with an evil smirk.  
You didn't even notice you were hyperventilating and Sans pulled into the driveway until Sans turned around and gave you a concerned look, pulling you into a hug.  
You were shivering. The hallucinations were getting bad again. You hated it. You thought this was over. You were okay with the nightmares, but you couldn't deal with the apparitions of him. You couldn't.  
"Hey, you're okay. He's not here right now. You're absolutely safe."  
"Oh?"  
You scrambled off the bike and backed into the wall next to the door. There he was, holding up the dagger to Sans' throat.  
"You don't seem very safe to me." He pressed the dagger up closer to where his throat would be. "And neither does he."  
"No, get away from him!"  
"Whoa, (y/n), what's going on?"  
"I said get away from him!" He stepped forwards and Steven dissipated into a cloud of dust. You swallowed. "He wasn't..."  
"What happened? What did you see?" He asked, inching closer apprehensively with his arms outstretched in front of him.  
"You- And then he- There was-" you groaned and buried your face in your hands. "Oh god why now? Right after it was getting better."  
"Hey, at least he isn't actually here."  
"You know he's lying."  
You growled. "I hate this."  
"I know, (y/n), I know. But trust me, it will get better. I'm rooting for ya, kiddo."  
You sighed shakily. "S-Sans, I-I- I can't- I-I just-"  
He pulled you into a hug, which you immediately latched onto. "shh, it's okay. it's okay, i know."  
You tried your best not to start crying again. "S-Sans, please, just-"  
"hey, you're okay." He kissed the top of your head. "You're okay. Come on, let's get you inside." He led you through the garage doorway that led into the house and placed you carefully on the couch. He backed away while still facing you, his arms held a bit out in front of himself. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some tea started up, then we can watch something, alright?" You nodded in response while simultaneously giving the most pathetic sniffle you had ever heard. He then disappeared behind the kitchen archway.  
"AW, you've become so soft and sweet, it's disgusting," he mused in a sickly sweet voice.  
You reset your jaw. "Stop it," you muttered.  
"AW, but you're just so cute when you're suffering your heart and SOUL away."  
"Stop it," you repeated, this time coming a bit louder.  
"Hey!" You flinched. "I'm the one who gives the orders, remember!?"  
You nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir."  
"CHIN UP LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!"  
You straightened up, staring straight ahead. "Yes sir."  
"hey, kiddo, what did i say about the whole sir thing? it isn't necessary." He flopped onto the couch next to you and sighed, giving you one of the teacups. You took it up in your hands and stared down into it, watching the chocolate-brown liquid release small tendrils of steam. You breathed in the scent, relaxing the slightest bit.  
You swallowed. "Do you think I'm annoying?"  
"Yes."  
He turned to you. "where'd that come from?"  
You waved him off, suddenly not wanting to get the answer. "Nevermind. It's nothing. Absolutely nothing," you rushed.  
He wrapped an arm around you in an attempt at a side hug. "hey, why don't as just watch something?"  
You nodded and leaned against him, only watching as titles, characters, and whatever else flash by your eyes. You couldn't focus on anything at the moment. It seemed too hard to do.  
"hey, you okay?"  
You blinked out of your trance and turned to him. "What?"  
i was talking to you and you wouldn't answer." You could see his eye lights squirming in and almost anxiety fueled dance. "you okay?"  
You nodded and turned to stare into your lap. "Yeah, sorry to scare you." Oh, that was weak and you know it.  
He looked at you for a couple seconds more before turning back to the TV. He scooted a little closer. "okay."  
The two of you sat in silence. Well, mostly silence.  
"Did you see that!? Your McFuckBoy or whatever the hell his name is thinks you're insane!" You bit back a retort. "Oh, not even going to defend what little honor and integrity he has left? Oh, what a shame. I thought it would be harder." You bristled, but kept your mouth shut. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Well, what. A. Shame."  
You felt Sans shake your shoulder. "hey, what's got you so worked up? and don't say it's nothing."  
You debated telling him, but decided against it. And because of it, he kept interrupting you throughout your response. "I just hate that you keep seeing me like this."  
Which was the truth. You hated him seeing you like this. You felt like you were going mad.  
"You are."  
"I don't know what you're talking ab-" you shut your mouth after realizing what you had just done.  
He gave you a concerned look, his brows furrowed. "i think we should probably get some food. i'll order in pizza." He turned the phone blue and floated it over to him, tapping the screen and calling a pizza place.  
You nodded meekly. "Yes, si- Sans."


	24. Extra Things and Things That Happens... and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been updating as much as I've wanted, but, you know, life. The WORST fanfiction.

“(y/n)?”  
You looked up from your laptop, minimizing the page in an attempt to keep Sans from seeing what was hidden on it. “Yes?” You asked sleepily.  
“whatcha looking at?”  
You glanced down at your screen. “The screensaver.”  
He arched an eyebrow. “why?”  
You shrugged. Oh, he was so on to you. “I don’t know. I do that sometimes.” he kept that same look. You sighed and turned your laptop around for him to look. “See?”  
He looked right at the bottom of the screen. “then why do you have chrome minimized?”  
You mentally slapped yourself. You meant to close it! Well, busted anyway. “Alright. Alright.” You clicked on the tab and a list came up. He began to read it as you explained its contents. “It’s a list of colleges which have the program I want. The top of the list is the ones I want to get in the most.”  
He looked through, and a couple seconds later, he frowned. “you want to be a…” he trailed off, waiting for you to answer.  
“A Lead Clinical Researcher.” You smiled sheepishly.  
He smirked and tapped your shoulder with his fist. “why are you so ashamed? that’s great!”  
You swallowed. Steven was i the corner, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. “Come on, soldier. You know you can’t be a medic. You’re too stupid.”  
You swallowed and looked up at Sans, who was now sitting across from you on the bed. “so, why are you acting like it’s the worst thing in the world?”  
You looked down at the bedsheets. “Well, uh…” you trailed off, thinking on how to start the sentence off. “I guess, uh… I guess I never thought that I would- Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is- Well, there’s this-” you exhaled slowly. “Okay. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I think I won’t be able to do it because… because…” you exhaled again, tapping your fingers on your leg, “because I think I’m too stupid.”  
You couldn’t bear to look up. You couldn’t bear to see the look on his face. You waited for something to happen. Physically, or verbally. However, you got something you weren’t expecting. You were picked up by him and pulled into a hug. Your head was tucked in between the crook of his neck. He started to rub up and down your back.  
“(y/n), you are the best little human i’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. Besides frisk, anyway. there is no way in hell you’re stupid.”  
You smiled against his jacket and hugged him back, burying your face in his shoulder. “Thank you. But-”  
“hey,” he cut you off. “don’t you go off saying you are, you blt. because, if you do, you’ll be in for a bad time.” He swiped his thumb across your side as he moved his hand, making you giggle involuntarily.  
Oh. Shit.  
He started tickling you furiously. You were overwhelmed by his movements, causing you to go limp across his lap and laugh for god knows how long. You were so drunk off your euphoria that, when he finally stopped, you whined in protest.  
“Oh my god. You are so evil,” you giggled out.  
“i know.” His smile was so wide that you swore it would break his face.  
You kept giggling, snuggling into his chest. “Sans! Now I’m not tired!”  
“good.” He ruffled your head, then wrapped his arms around you again. “now we can be tired as hell at work today together.”  
You pulled back in astonishment. Your jaw dropped to the floor, your eyes almost as big as Papyroll’s. “You got the job!?”  
His smile grew even more, if that was even possible. “yup.”  
You squealed and tackled him. “OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!”  
“hehe, hey, no need to work yourself down to the bone over me. it’s just a job.”  
You pulled back. “‘Just a job’ my ass! We’re coworkers! And from what I’ve heard, Grillbz doesn’t hire easily. Oh my god, this is amazing!” You hugged him again, then sprinted for the door. “THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATORY COFFEE!!!”  
You could hear him laughing behind you before you were outside, and there was Sans already standing next to Baby. You hopped on and revved her engine, pulling out of the driveway and zooming off when Sans got on. The two of you were in the middle of downtown within no time. No thanks to you avoiding all of the highways and taking toll roads. You parked just in front of Muffet’s and trotted inside with Sans by your side. You both ordered some coffee with the corresponding cake and went to the unoccupied booth in the corner.  
You bit into your coffee cake and looked down at your phone. 8:32. You should have been asleep a very long while now, but it looks as though sleep won’t be happening anymore now. You decided to just shrug it off and go with it. If you needed a break, you could just ask Grillbz for a dinner break and Sans could take over. The thought made a smile grace your lips. Sans got the job!  
“whatcha smiling about?” they asked.  
“Hm? Oh, nothing.”  
The two of you fell into different kinds of conversations and, before you knew it, it was time to go to work. You reluctantly threw away your coffee cup and coffee cake crumbs and stepped out of the store with Sans. It was two weeks before Christmas, which meant it was going to be busy as all Hell. All them filthy sinners were going to be there to splurge before they have to be saints for a week. And, it was going to be even worse on New Year’s Eve. You felt so bad for Grillbz, then again who wouldn’t?  
You started cleaning the tables and seats when they were put down while McDreamy wiped down the bar counter and put down the chairs. Grillbz was probably in back getting the food and drinks ready for the day, as per usual. You put in your headphones and started to listen to the music which played on.  
 _I was as pure as a river, but know I think I’m possessed. You put a fever inside me, and I’ve been cold since you left. I’ve got a boyfriend now and he’s made of gold, and you’ve got your own mistakes in a bed at home. I’m hoping you could save me now but you break and fold. You’ve got a fire inside but your heart’s so cold._  
You started to hum along with the music that played in your headphones, swinging a bit in a little dance as you wiped down the tables with your little white rag.  
 _Cause I’ve done some things that I can’t speak, and I tried to wash away but you just won’t leave. So won’t you take a breath and dive in deep, cause I came here so you’d come for me._  
You started singing out loud quietly, but with every word, it grew in volume.  
 _I’m begging you to keep on. I’m begging you to keep on._  
“i know you’re gonna keep on.”  
You jolted and held up your arms in defense. “Dammit, Sans, what the heck!?” You paused your music, feeling your face heat up in embarrassment.  
He chuckled. “sorry, kiddo. didn’t mean to scare ya.”  
You playfully punched his arm. “Rude.”  
“what? i didn’t do anything besides sing a little phrase.”  
“Exactly.”  
He gave you a “seriously? WTF,” kind of look.  
“What?”  
He sighed and turned away, waving you off. “never mind.”  
“Yeah you better.”  
“i don’t even know what you’re saying anymore!”  
“Exactly.”  
The doors to the bar opened a short while later with you and Sans sitting at the bar counter. Sans held a bottle of ketchup while you held your own little shot glass full of milk. Yes. Milk.  
The afternoon rush went on as usual. People flooded in to get their fair share of food and drinks. Sans took the tables while you took the bar. Everything was going smoothly, until…  
The door made the little chiming sound like it always does. You already had a smile on your face to greet the newcomer.  
“Hello and welcome t-”  
You immediately cut yourself off. There, standing in the doorway, was Steven.  
You grasped for your gun. “Why are you here?”  
He smirked devilishly. “To torture you, of course.”  
You started to hyperventilate and backed into the shelves full of different kinds of alcoholic drinks. You couldn’t have this happen again. No, you couldn’t. You-  
“UM, (Y/N)? WHAT’S WRONG?”  
You blinked and Steven was gone, replaced by Papyroll. Why? Why do you seem to associate the little cinnamon roll with… with… HIM!?  
“Wh-What?” You asked him.  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”  
As you were coming out of your panic attack, you could feel someone’s hand on yours. You blinked in confusion and turned to see Sans was there, his sockets staring at you desperately. He kept lightly running the distal phalange of his pollex across your hand.  
“(y/n)?”  
You sighed shakily, running a freezing hand down your face. “I-I’m fine. Thank god the afternoon rush finished. This would’ve been… embarrassing.” You laughed weakly.  
“HUMAN, I AM VERY CONCERNED. MAYBE WE SHOULD SEEK SOME-”  
“NO!!!” You cleared your throat, looking down at the floor. “I-I mean no.”  
Sans pulled you into a side hug. “hey, you’re okay. he isn’t here, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
“I-I know, I-I-I just-” you leaned heavily against the bar counter in front of you. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to freak out like this. I just-”  
“THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE, HUMAN. HOWEVER, I AM NOT HERE TO JUST CHAT. I HAVE SOME… ISSUES THAT WE ALL NEED TO DISCUSS.”  
You swallowed, having an idea about just what it was you were about to talk of. “It’s about Toriel, right?”  
He looked down, unable to meet your gaze. “Indeed. She came by earlier today to speak with both you and Sans. And, she did not seem happy. I tried my best to calm her down, but attempts were all for not.”  
You nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Papyroll.” You turned to Sans, who had a bit of a worried look on his face. “What do we do now?”  
He struggled to find the right words. “i don’t know. there really isn’t anything we can do.”  
You sighed. “I know.”


	25. The Undying Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post my chitlins.

"Sans!"  
"what?"  
"I need your help!"  
"why?"  
"Because!"  
You heard a sigh from the other side of the room before he made his way over to you. "what do you need?"  
You smiled appreciatively at him, taking out a packet full of questions and things. "I need you to help me study."  
He blinked. "for what?"  
"My entrance exam to see if I get accepted to any of the schools."  
He arched an eyebrow. "so you're actually doing it then, are you?"  
You nodded in confirmation. "Yup."  
"good for you. now," he set himself in the stool next to you, "what do you need me to do?"  
You thrusted the papers into his hands. "Help me study."  
He rolled his eye lights and laughed, but did as told. Within no time, the two of you were ushered out by Grillbz while he told you that your shift was over. You and Sans rode home together, Sans still asking questions. Within no time, you were both at home, the beginning of your Christmas break beginning.

\---

  
You were closing your eyes and refusing to move from your half-curled position on the squishy green couch as you listened to the music in your headphones.  
 _My demons are begging me to open up my mouth. I need them mechanically make the words come out. They fight me vigorous and angry watch them pounce. Ignite me, licking up the flames you bring about._  
You heard something from outside your little bubble, but ignored I for the moment.  
 _I sold my soul to a three piece, and he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees, but it's the devil that's tryin' to-_  
You heard something in the direction of the front door. It sounded kind of like an attack. Maybe it was just your imagination again.  
 _hold me down. Hold me down. Sneaking out the back door, make no sound. Knock me out. Knock me out. Saying that I want more, this is what I live for._  
You heard some of the attacks getting more violent. Maybe it wasn't your imagination. Wouldn't hurt.  
 _Hold me down. Hold me down. Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown. Knock me out. Knock me out. Saying that I want more, this is what I live for._  
Undyne-or at least you thought it was Undyne- had on thick, threatening, heavy, newly polished metal armor on. She was pointing a magical spear at Sans and Papyrus in battle stance. You could just make out some of the threats she made out to them, all of which were about you. Opposing her was the skelebros. Papyrus' right socket was beginning to light up an orange-like color while Sans' were completely black. They each brought out different amounts of attacks, ready to defend.  
"I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Undyne shouted, gripping her spear tighter. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!!!"  
"OF COURSE WE DON'T, AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!"  
You took off your headphones and looked between the two parties.  
"JUST GIVE THEM TO ME AND WE CAN ALL LEAVE HERE WITHOUT-"  
Someone popped up behind Undyne, tapping her leg. You blinked in confusion.  
Frisk started rapidly signing something you couldn't make out from your view of them. They would constantly look at Undyne, back at you, then at Undyne again as they did so. You saw Undyne's head turning towards you. Before she could see you, you ducked your head under your blanket. Maybe you would be invisible if you stayed there long enough.  
"That thing is coming with me, no matter what the three of you think! Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
You leaped out of your blanket and sprinted upstairs, mentally and physically preparing yourself to hurl yourself through your window. Twenty more steps. Dodge to the left. Throw open the door. Now dive through the window.  
The crashing of the glass breaking around you rang through your ears as you tumbled towards the ground. You threw out your arms in front of you and grasped at the tree limb, swinging around it and launching off. You rolled to the ground and sprinted off down the street. You ran and ran until you felt as though you would collapse. You had just reached six miles when you tumbled to the ground after tripping over the root of a tree. You slammed to the ground, gasping and practically vibrating. You struggled to get up, but your arms and legs gave out and you fell to the ground again. Your ears could only hear the sound of the rushing blood within them as you laid paralyzed on the cool forest ground. Your eyes were growing heavy with each passing moment, as were your legs and arms.  
All adrenaline was replenished as you felt someone touch your shoulder. You launched up and began to sprint again when you felt arms wrap around you and pull you into their body gently. Suddenly, your face was placed against the soft cotton material with the familiar scent of cologne and ketchup. Finally, you let yourself collapse. You fell against Sans, still panting raggedly. You were unable to operate your noodles for limbs as you could do nothing but rest against him. He held you in a light embrace while he whispered indecipherable words into your rushing ears. A little while later, your breath finally evened out and the pain from the glass shards shooting out of you skin like spikes faded in in its place. You hissed in pain as you accidentally brushed one of the glass shards against Sans, making the shard rip through more of your skin. Sans pulled back sharply.  
"(y-y/n), a-a-are you alright?"  
You waved him off, shakily standing up. "Fine, fine. Just need to pull out these shards."  
He gently took hold of your wrist. "hey," you turned to look at him, "let me help you this time, alright?"  
You swallowed, but gave him a single nod. His face lit up and he gently wrapped your arm around his neck, catering to your every movement. Finally, when you were both out of the woods, Sans took a shortcut to the hospital. You were admitted into a room where some nurses began painfully yanking out the glass with tweezers. Sans was there watching, his hands clenched within his lap and his whole body tense. You couldn't tell if it was because of your predicament or because of Undyne.  
Another glass shard was ripped from your body and you flinched, yelping, "Ow, whoa, no need to kill me!"  
"Sorry," the nurse apologized, then went right back to torturing you with the glass-pulling process.  
After they were finally done, they wiped down your wounds-not without the burning pain and some hissing from you-and bandaged you up. You had gauze going around your legs, abdomen, shoulder, top of your chest, and back. Now it looked like you were in some kind of car accident.  
Sans sat on the foot of the bed carefully. "hey, you ok?"  
You nodded stiffly, your neck already beginning to become sore. "Yeah, just- just tired. What happened with... um... with Undyne?"  
He reset his jaw, his sockets losing all sense of light. "she started fighting with papy and he told me to go after you. that's when we heard the glass shatter."  
You looked down, ashamed. "Sorry. I-um... I wasn't thinking right. I'll pay for the window."  
"hey," he rested a hand on your knee. You looked up at him, "it's just fine. we'll worry about the window later. for now, we have to worry about you recovering from this sharp situation what undyne and tori are gonna try and do to shatter our time together." He smiled reassuringly at you.  
You chuckled at the puns. "Thanks Sans. I needed that."  
He gave you a wider, more joyous smile. "no problem. do you want me to stay with you?"  
You nodded, looking down again. You scooted to the side just as he sat next to you in the bed, gazing up at the ceiling with a sigh. You settled yourself next to him, having no problem falling to sleep once more.


	26. Judgement Day 1

You had been ejected from the hospital only an hour ago, and you already felt like it had been months ago.

You were summoned to the Monster Capital, and no one was willing to even try to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone would stare on at you-some glaring, others just looking-as they watched you walk by with Sans and now Papyrus at your sides. You were going straight for the courtrooms. To your knowledge, you were about to be tried for the attempted murder of the King and Queen, along with the Monster Ambassador. You could tell this wasn't going to end well no matter what happened in that room. You would most likely be charged with treason and either be executed or shipped out of the country and not be allowed to interact with anyone. Grillby, the dogs, Papyrus... Sans...

No, you had to stay focused. They knew you weren't at fault, right? They knew it was the magician's fault right? It couldn't possibly be your fault! You were being bent around against your will. They n-... or maybe was there another erase. No, no there wasn't. You would have heard it, felt it, something! No, they had to remember.

But, what of your SOUL? Surely the deterioration of your soul wasn't because of you yourself. It had to do with Steven somehow, right? After all, there was no way a human SOUL, the stronger SOULs of the two, could ever possibly become as weak as a Monsters'. Not to your knowledge anyway.

"(Y/n)?"

You snapped yourself out of your thoughts to look at the monster in front of you. "Yes?"

"The King and Queen are waiting for you. The Ambassador is there as well." They pulled open the door, their tail swishing lazily from one side to he other.

You nodded slowly, Sans and Papyrus walking inside with you. You, Sans, and Papyrus were all ushered to the table in front of the audience of people behind you. The King, Queen, and Ambassador were all in front of you as you sat at the table. They had placed themselves in high pedestals upon which you were guessing they were going to judge you.

You looked over to see Sans smirking to himself, an amusing twinkle in his eye lights. You arched an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?"

He turned to you. "what? oh, nothing." Then he went back to staring at the floor.

You couldn't help but give him a weird look before turning back to stare at the pedestals in front of you. Today was going to be a very long day. Not only were you about to dive into a legal war, but you were about to also be at risk of never seeing Sans again.

You turned and smiled nervously at Sans. “Hope to see you on the other side of this political abyss.”

Sans smiled encouragingly. “don’t worry, everything will work out just fine.”

“INDEED, HUMAN. NOTHING WILL KEEP US APART FOR LONG. I AM SURE EVERYTHING WILL END UP TURNING OUT JUST FINE FOR ALL OF US.”

You smiled nervously up at Papyrus. “I really hope so, Papyroll. I really hope so.”

“(Y/n) (M/n) (L/n).”

You jerked up your head towards Asgore and Toriel and stood up. “Your majesties.”

“You are facing the charges of Treason, Resisting Arrest, Attempted Murder, Misuse of SOUL Magic Within a Fight, and Accessory to Genocide. Do you wish to say anything before we continue, whether it be to your accomplices or otherwise?” Asgore stood proud, looming over you with a red trident within his right hand. His shoulders were forced downwards, making his neck appear longer. His back was completely straight as he stood. His face was only slightly angled down to look at you.

You looked over to Sans, then Papyrus, and faced Asgore once again. “No, sir.”

“Very well, let us continue with the judgement process.” He held out his trident and swung it towards you. No, wait, it was Sans.

Sans stood up and made your way in front of you. He gave you an apologetic smile before holding out his left hand in front of you, his metacarpals facing you. “at your command, your majesty.”

“Begin the judgement process.”

You could swear you saw a flicker of cyan and yellow as turned his hand around, his metacarpals facing the ceiling. His phalanges were placed so he looked like he was about to snap them. Finally, with one more verbal command from Asgore, he snapped his phalanges. You felt a painful yanking from your chest, like your heart was being ripped out by strings, and the wind was knocked out of you. You felt… empty. You couldn’t feel feelings anymore. All you could feel was whatever pain came from that yanking in your chest and the sensation of everything being shifted around you. It would have felt amazing… if you could feel anything at all that is. Everything was black and white, including your body and everyone else’s. Except for the red cartoon heart in front of Frisk and the nearly-black cartoon heart in front of you. From what you could see, the heart used to be colored a bright orange. Now, it was like scorched wood. The edges of the heart were stained black and being ripped from the middle like one would pluck off flower petals or how embers would fly from a fire. Around the heart flashed the occasional white symbols. When the symbols flashed, they would reveal something like misty chains colored a greyish white wound around the heart and leading straight towards your chest and necklace where they too were tightly bound. This must have been something wrong with it, since everyone let out gasps and panicked shrieks. You saw as the heart reflected what you might have felt in that situation, confusion and fear. Even Asgore and Frisk seemed moved by the revealing of your SOUL. Sans shivered when he saw your SOUL and tried his hardest not to look at it.

He looked back at Asgore. “upon your orders, sir,” he spoke shakily, but still projecting his voice across the room with ease, like he was previously in theater.

“Please begin the next stage of the judgement process.”

A blue glow surrounded the SOUL. The SOUL reacted almost violently, reverberating back with the white symbols responding with short bursts of magic. It was as if the magic was trying to protect any outside magic from subjecting to it. The SOUL did the absolute opposite; it tried desperately to go against the chain’s wishes, reaching towards the magic with a light orange flash, only to be darkened by the blackness that surrounded it.

Sans clenched his right hand and reset his jaw. “sir, the soul chains are not letting me through. i cannot continue the process.”

There was a tense silence around except for the faint sounds of bass playing ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-n4cWNK2MQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-n4cWNK2MQ) ), leaving everyone to look up at the SOUL. The SOUL was pulsing frantically, zipping from one place in the air to another as the chains pulled it towards yourself. You looked around at everyone absently, unable to feel anything as you looked. Your SOUL, however, looked like it was panicking. Sans curled a bit on himself.

“sir, it’s not working. their soul won’t react. the chains, they-”

“I see that. Find a way to get past them.”

“sir, i have tried everything. It is simply not possible. we no longer have the right tools to-”

“What do you mean ‘the right tools’?”

“sir, this is ancient magic. There is no way for me t-”

“Then find another way!”

“sir, this could take me months, maybe even years to-”

“I do not care, just do it.”

“sir, we are going to have to end this. when i figure this out, we will continue this, but in order to make that happen, i have to have complete access to their soul.”

There was another silence. “You will inform us as soon as you have made your way around the chains, otherwise you will be charged with the capital punishment.”

Sans swallowed hard. “yes, sir, of course.”

Your SOUL was then forced towards your body again, and just as soon, you were hit with emotions with the force of a truck. Panic, despair, everything. You grunted in pain and keeled over, falling to the floor. You began coughing and hyperventilating, feeling your face become soaked. You clawed at the ground and tried to get a hold of yourself. You couldn’t get a hold of yourself for some time. Finally,  _ finally _ , you leveled your breathing and looked around to find yourself on the couch in the skelebro house. Sans was holding your hand and rubbing the back of it with his pollex. You looked up at him slowly and found Papyrus coming down the stairs with a blanket within his arms.

“AH, I SEE THE HUMAN IS OKAY NOW. WELL, HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH SOME MOVIES AS CELEBRATION?”

You smiled weakly. “Y-Yeah. Thanks.”


	27. Surprise Duet

_You ran your hand across the two boxes you placed in your lap. One was colored a bright red-orange while the other was colored sky blue. You looked over at the clock. 3 AM. You had time before they would both wake up. You weren’t exactly sure what Christmas was, but from what you heard, it was some kind of holiday people celebrated. You weren’t exactly what Christmas was-other than the fact that you get people presents-but you had to make your first Christmas ever as successful as possible in your current situation. You looked back down at the gifts, then at the clock again. You had time. You would only be gone for an hour tops._

That’s what was what you thought, but now it was almost 6 and you still hadn’t found the perfect gift for either of them. Maybe you should just get Sans a collection of different kinds of deluxe Ketchups and Papyrus some deluxe sauces for his spaghetti. Yeah, you’ll just do that.

You got your stuff and sped for home. And with only two minutes to spare. When you finally sat back down and put the gifts in your lap, Papyrus burst through his door and landed on the couch next to you. Sans teleported to the other side of you, still wearing his pajama shorts and unzipped jacket. You handed two of the presents to Sans and the other two to Papyrus. They snatched up their presents and hugged you before ripping through them. Papyrus was the first to react, catching you in a bone-crushing-heh-hug. He then immediately went to the kitchen to start making his spaghetti. Sans, well, he tackled you to the floor.

The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful, except for the fact that Sans would constantly look, prod, poke, touch, and test your crippled SOUL. It wasn’t his fault he was forced to do it. You don’t blame him either. It’s just that, well, it’s hard to keep looking at the SOUL and be reminded it’s yours.

“Hey, Sans?” You asked, looking up at him. “I have a question.”

He was trying something with his magic again, only having the chains do nothing. You noticed, as you kept staring, the ones that kept popping up at the same time made a similar pattern.

❄︎☼︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎☹︎

“what’s your question?” He asked, looking through his books again.

“What does ❄︎☼︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ mean?”

He froze. “w-well it means, through rough translation, TRY TO FALL.”

You nodded slowly and stared at the floor. “What does it have to do with my SOUL? Or those chains?”

“Kiddo, I’m trying my best to answer that. now, i wanna see if it changes when you sleep.”

You nodded and curled up on the couch. “Anything to get through this hell faster.”

“heh, exactly.”

You fell asleep with no problem whatsoever.

 

\---

 

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPUhAVmdFSY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPUhAVmdFSY) heyyyyy just make the voice deeper and smoother and you got it)

 

You woke up to the faint sound of an acoustic guitar playing near you, and a foreign singing voice softly muttering the lyrics.

“Another day in this carnival of SOULS. Another night’s ends, end as quickly as it goes. The memories are shadows, ink on a page. And, I can’t seem to find my way home. And it’s almost like your heaven is trying, your heaven is trying, to keep me out.”

You swallowed and started to hum softly along.

“All the places I’ve been and things I’ve seen, a million stories that made up a million shattered dreams. The faces of people I’ll never see again, and I can’t seem to find my way home.”

The words got a bit shaky at the end, like the person was trying not to cry.

“Cause it’s almost like your heaven’s trying everything, your heaven’s trying everything, to break me down! Cause it’s almost like your heaven’s trying everything to keep me out!”

The acoustic broke in afterwards, playing a guitar solo in it’s place.

“Cause it’s almost like your heaven’s trying everything to break me down!”

The singer began to give the words more emotion with each passing word. Your humming increased with each word as well, until you found yourself singing quietly along.

“Cause it’s almost like your heaven’s trying everything, your heaven’s trying everything to break me down!”

You sat up and opened your eyes to see Sans there with a guitar within his hands, playing every note with such ease. Now, you were determined to sing out the song with him.

“To break me down!”

You broke into a harmony. Sans jolted and whipped around to face you, his face turning to one of both shame and terror. This caused him to stop playing, but you kept singing.

“To break me down.”

Sans seemed to get over his shock and started to play with you, singing harmonies against your voice.

“Your heaven’s trying everything, your heaven’s trying everything, to break me down.”

You smiled at him. “That is an awesome voice you got there.”

His skull turned completely cyan with some traces of yellow around the cheekbones. “y-ya think so? everyone who hears me says that, and then they say things like ‘you should be in a band,’ or ‘you should be in a choir,’ and stuff. i don’t know why, they just do.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, they say that to me too. Hey, you know any other songs? I hate oversinging the regular Christmas carols.”

He shrugged and ran his hand up and down the strings of his guitar. “um, do you know wrong side of heaven?”

You smirked. “Oh, you do have some good tastes, don’t you?” You gasped. “Wait, are you okay with me making some harmonies?”

He shrugged again. “i’m okay with it.”

“Oh thank god. Some people don’t like it when I do.”

He chuckled. “wrong side of heaven, right?”

You nodded in response, smirking. “Let's do this.”

Afterwards, you ran through some more Five Finger Death Punch hits, played a bit of the Disturbeds, threw in some Breaking Benjamins, and added just a pinch of Three Day’s Grace. If you were being honest, Christmas was now your favorite holiday. However, there were still other winter holidays to try out, including Hanukkah!


	28. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!!!

Weeks past by.  
You had no idea it had been weeks since the beginning of your house arrest sentence until Papyrus started to pace around to find something to do besides make pounds and pounds of spaghetti. Sans seemed fine with it, save for the fact that he had to experiment on you with his own magic for ten hours a day. You were in between the brothers concerning your feelings. You were a bit anxious about staying inside for weeks on end, but at the same time, you were just glad that you didn't have to deal with anyone you didn't want to.  
You groaned and stretched after the ten hours were up. You yawned and snuggled up in your fluffy blanket and turned on the TV. Your throat and chest were a bit sore, but that was-unfortunately for you-normal these days. You grabbed for your tea and began to sip it. The odd flavor crawled down the back of your throat as you finished the cup. You shivered in slight disgust of the taste and the feeling of the tea going down your throat. This was also normal for you. Apparently the tea was supposed to help your SOUL heal a bit and hopefully loosen the chains. At least, that's what Sans told you. You were pretty sure he just gave it to you to make you suffer.  
"cold or something?"  
You looked up at Sans, who was walking over from the kitchen. "No, I'm forcing myself to drink the tea."  
He chuckled and slipped onto the couch next to you again. "yeah, i hate that stuff."  
You sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch. After a comfortable silence, you broke it with the one nagging question you were sure both of you had. "What are they going to do if you can't fix my SOUL?"  
The silence settled over you again, only this time, full of paranoia and anguish. Finally, he answered. "i think they would resort to other methods of judgement."  
You sighed and clawed at your scalp. "Sans, I don't want to leave. I don't know what I would do without you."  
He took hold of both your hands and gently pulled them away from your head. "me neither."  
"Then what do we do? Sans, I-"  
"HUMAN!"  
You launched backwards. "Holy SH- PAPYUS!!!" You ran a hand down your face and sighed shakily. "Don't do that."  
"OH. SORRY HUMAN."  
You walked back to the couch with your head still cradled in one hand. "It's fine, just don't do that."  
"Oh no don't do that," mimicked Steven, "it makes me think of-"  
"Shut up!" Your eyes widened and you clasped your hands over your mouth.  
"Oooooooooo, you're in trooooooublllllle."  
"um, we didn't say anything."  
"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"What? Oh, uh, yes." You smiled weakly with an equally wimpy chuckle to match.  
They gave you identical flat looks. Sans had crossed his arms while Papyrus had his hands on his hips.  
"That's not convincing, is it?"  
"nope."  
"NOT AT ALL."  
You sighed defeatedly and rubbed your eyes as you took your place on the couch again. "I'm sorry."  
"No you're not."  
You reset your jaw and looked up at Sans and Papyrus. "I was talking to myself." They stayed in their states, leaving you to try again. "Okay," you surrendered, "okay, fine. Fine, I'll tell you." You started fidgeting and stared into your lap. "I keep thinking about... him."  
"Thinking? Oh, darling, I'm here with you! Why do you lie like this?"  
You took a deep breath. "And I sometimes can't stop the thoughts, so I tell myself to stop."  
"Still going with that 'thinking' thing?" Steven laughed maniacally. "Oh please, I can't believe it. You're trying to keep them from believing you're insane! Good for you for not trusting them, but still. I am disappointed."  
You felt small pings of pain shoot up your arms from your hands. You stared at the skeleton brothers, hoping for the slightest chance that they could hear him too.  
"You know they can't. Everyone else couldn't, so why could they?"  
You made your final mistake. You glanced back at Steven in response. The brother definitely noticed. Sans was first to react. He skidded off towards your left in the general direction of Steven.  
"where is he?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.  
You kept your head facing forwards. Steven was laughing again. "Oh this guy knows what's up! Oooooooh, this is gonna be good."  
"where. is he?" He asked again, his voice becoming even more dangerous.  
"SANS? WHERE'S WHO? I DON'T SEE ANYONE THERE."  
"Oh ho hooooo, this is gonna be good. What is the Skeleton gonna do? He can't even see me!" You heard the crunching of popcorn. "Wow," he started again, his voice muffled by popcorn, "vis is gunna b fo gud."  
"(Y/n)!"  
You finally turned to see Sans was facing sideways and Steven was just behind him on the coffee table eating popcorn. Sans' posture was rigid and hostile compared to his regular, loose and lazy one. Steven was looking him up and down with a smirk on his face.  
"You know, he does look pretty genuine. He must be pretty damn good at this." He took a bite of another handful of popcorn.  
"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked, his voice becoming more worrisome.  
You stayed silent as you looked on at everyone. Steven laughed again. "C'mon, answer its question."  
"He's not an it."  
"Oh, finally! You finally answered me!" Steven cheered, throwing bits of popcorn on the floor and eating the rest.  
Sans slowly turned his skull towards you, his sockets completely black. "Where?"  
"Teeell hiiiiiim," whined Steven as he kept eating popcorn. "I wanna see a fight of some kind."  
"(Y/n)!" You jerked you head towards Sans. "Where. Is he?"  
You swallowed. "I don't-"  
"Don't-" He snapped. He sighed slowly, "don't do that," he finished a bit less snappy.  
"Oh ho ho, and the plot thickens!" He hollered in approval as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.  
You sighed slowly. "Where is who?" You asked cautiously.  
Sans stared at you as though trying to figure out what you were referring to. "kid, i'm pretty sure you know exactly who i'm talking about."  
"Come on, just tell him where I am! It's not like you can make him think you're less insane than you already seem," reasoned Steven unhelpfully.  
"So, you want to know where he is right?" You asked hesitantly. Sans nodded, only confusing Papyrus further. You angled your head a tiny increment to the left of where you were facing Sans and nodded towards Steven. Sans whipped around and snapped his phalanges, creating a blue bone attack within the air above his left hand. You blinked in confusion. "Wait, what is that going to do?"  
Steven shrugged. "Hell if I know. Probably thinks he can kill me or something. He should know that I am just in your mind, though. I mean, what does he think he can do to me anyway? Stab a bone through me or something?" He laughed wholeheartedly and leaned back with another handful of popcorn in his hand. "Whatever. He can try what he wants."  
Sans stood still for a moment before turning back to you. "is he invisible or something?"  
Yup, and there it was. Steven laughing again.  
"He thought- And- He- And you-" he couldn't even finish a sentence without giggling and gasping for air in between.  
You hung your head a little. "No... no, he's not..."  
"SEE? I TOLD YOU BROTHER." Papyrus walked over to the coffee table and sat on top of Steven, causing him to hiss and pop up next to him. "NOTHING IS HERE."  
The puzzle pieces must have finally snapped together for Sans. His sockets widened as he stepped back towards you, the bone now gone and looking as though he had been dreading this moment for decades. Steven's maniacal laughter increased in volume the further time went on, his laugh ringing in your ears like a bell from a bell tower.  
"HUMAN?"  
You jerked up from the couch and sprinted for the front door. "I have to do something."  
Before they could even step onto the porch, you were out the door and down the street. You were sprinting for quite some time. Ten, fifteen minutes? Maybe more? You didn't really catch the time when you left and when you stopped. The good thing was, you couldn't hear Steven anymore. So, that was a plus. You were tired as all hell now, but that's probably okay. Now you can just walk home and-  
Wait... Where were you?  
You looked around and found you were in the middle of a forest. You were at the edge of a small clearing which glowed with the anticipation of spring. Small animals darted about and birds chirped and sang in approval. Shining from above was the yellows, oranges, and pinks from the setting sun and the silhouette of Mount Ebbot, standing high above you in all its glory. It was actually quite peaceful. You went to sit against a nearby log to rest and catch your breath. You laid your head backwards so your it was rested comfortably on top of the log and closed your eyes, enveloping yourself in the sounds around you.  
It was the end of January, meaning the 'spring' would be starting soon. The temperatures were warmer and it was raining a lot more frequently. Today was the first day in at least two weeks the rain had stopped and it was in the mid seventies. Yet all you did all day was sit on a couch drinking tea and hoping Sans could fix your SOUL. This was a very drastic, very comfortable change. For the first time, you felt like you didn't have a care in the world outside your music bubble. Oh, music! That's a good idea.  
You pulled out your phone and your spare earbuds and started the music while you put the earbuds in.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0)  
 _This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories._  
You laid back in silence, reveling in the music while you had your eyes closed.  
 _Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. The gnashing teeth of criminal tongues conspire against the odds, but they haven't seen the best of us yet._  
You swore you could hear something approaching you from behind, but it was probably just an animal or something.  
 _If you love me, let me go! If you love me, let me go! 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart. Truth be told, I never was yours. The fear, the fear of falling apart!_  
You could feel yourself starting to fall asleep from exhaustion. You yawned and cuddled against the log pillow.  
 _This is gospel for the vagabonds  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards confessing their apostasies led away by imperfect impostors. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Don't try to sleep through the end of the world and bury me alive, 'cause I won't give up without a fight.  
If you love me, let me go!_  
You felt a vice-like grip entrap your arm. You jerked forwards and tried to yank your arm away from your attacker.  
 _If you love me, let me go!_  
You snapped your head towards your attacker and found someone dressed in complete black, a black mask covering their face. That was never a good sign.  
 _'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart._  
The person pulled you into their chest and held a knife to your neck. When they spoke, their voice was disguised. "Someone important needs you."  
You heard a second set of footsteps, rapidly falling as if they were sprinting.  
 _Truth be told, I never was yours._  
The person turned towards the footsteps and found yourself facing Sans.  
The fear of falling apart.  
"Take one more step and their head goes clean off."  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
Sans froze in his tracks and had his hands out in front of him. "okay. okay, fine. just don't hurt em."  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
The person laughed. "No guarantees."  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
You stepped on the person's boot, making them yelp in surprise.  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
Sans took the opportunity and sprinted forwards.  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
As quick as lightning, another figure burst out of the trees and went for Sans. Sans reluctantly went in to fight leaving you alone.  
 _The fear of falling apart._  
Before long, you were gone. You were in a black van and driving off into an unfamiliar place as you smelled something like bubblegum before falling into unconsciousness.  
 _The fear of falling apart._


	29. IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not an actual chapter ;-; I'm sorry, but these are rly important questions

Okay okay, I realize this has not been updated in forever, along with my other x reader, but the reason I haven't been updating in a long time is... well...

I don't really know what to do or what you guys would want to see.

So I guess I'll just ask the questions and see what everyone thinks...

1\. Would you like to see more character development?

2\. Should I finally put in Y/n's reason for existence and why they have so many different kinds of memories about their past?

3\. Should I start over fresh and have a plotline planned out so that this doesn't seem like a jumbled mess?

4\. Should I discontinue this and do something else?

5\. Is there something you want me to do between all of the main characters?

6\. Should I finally introduce WD Gaster?

7\. Is there anything else you would like to see?

 

I am very sorry I have to ask these-and to keep you all from having no chapters for so long-but hopefully this will help the story have a better... everything I guess.

Thank you so much for reading this. I really have tried to finish these (and I didn't really want to ask these because I thought might come off as arrogant or desperate or something???) but every scenario I wrote of this story after the recent chapter has fallen flat. Hopefully these questions will help both of us like the story better in the future!

 

Again, thank you for reading these. May you all be filled with DETERMINATION!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go then...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [RANDOM EXPANSION PACK!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446078) by [Skystreakerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz)




End file.
